Don't You Dare
by blackrose538
Summary: A murder leads Mac to Stella's apartment building. Surprising a housbreaker in her apartment she gets to know that she's also a taget. Can Mac and the team protect Stella? And what happens while Mac's protecting her? SMacked! Stella's POV. COMPLETE!
1. The Day Off

_So, I'm back with a new story! _

_Well my last exam lies in front of me on Monday and I managed to put some writing into my schedule. I decided to try something new. This time I decided to write the story in Stella's POV. I plan on a series which I call Stella's Story Series (SSS). But I will only post the first chapter, now and then I'll see if you want me to continue it. So, if I continue this story and maybe write a sequel to it is up to you now. _

_**PLEASE **take a look at my poll and vote! Because this is not the only new thing I'm planing! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Stella Bonasera, Mac Taylor or every other character that belongs to the show CSI:NY. I just borrow them :) They all belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and all the people who create it. I only own the characters that doesn't belong to the series!**_

* * *

_**Don't You Dare**_

**Chapter One: The day off**

Everything started on that special day in June. Well, actually that day started quite good for me though. It was my day off. The first one this month and the first one in nearly half a year. Finally I could get some much needed sleep. The last 2 weeks had been quite sleepless and tough. Maybe not sleepless at all, but I didn't get much sleep either. And I thought neither did Mac or Lindsay or any other member of the team or the lab.

I started that day quite late, at about 10:30 am. My first way this morning led me to my bathroom and I took a very long shower and enjoyed it as best as I could. After that shower I dressed myself in a neck holder dress. The dress was red and was made of cotton, like a shirt. It was a summer dress and beautiful. It had a small bow on the left frond side. When I was home or going to do some shopping or I was meeting with some friends I really loved that dress. It had been a birthday gift I received from Mac last year and I worn it quite often though he never saw me in it. Sadly, because I knew he would love to.

After I got dressed I went into my small kitchen and had breakfast. The next few hours I spent with housework and laundry and all those things that needed to be done. It was about 2 pm when I decided to call my best friend Lisa McCaine. I haven't heard of her quite a long time so I just wanted to hear her voice. Her phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Stell, sweetie, How are you?" she asked me right after she picked up.

"Hi Lisa. I'm fine, enjoying my day off and you?"

"Oh… I'm preparing the last things for my next journey this evening. My boss wants me to go to Greece this time. He wants me in those political areas and report about the latest crisis. Boring thing to be honest. But I'm going to have a look at the country you were born. I'm quite curious about that since you went there for a case last year." She told me. That was my Lisa, always answering a little question in a little story. She likes talking and so I figured she chose the right job. Lisa was a journalist, but a kind of journalist who travels to different countries to report right from the scene of the current important happenings. She loved that ever since I knew her and I knew her from high school.

"Sounds great! Getting away from the big and busy New York City and going to the big and busy Athens. I should visit Greece again some time. Maybe on my next vacation. What about your boyfriend uhm… Nick?" I asked her. I didn't know the name of her boyfriend exactly since she often changes them. She never has luck with these men. And so did I.

"Oh, he left me a week ago. Said we were too different and I was traveling too much. Guess what? I think he was cheating on me long before he left me. Sad thing, but hey, life must go on, right?"

"You're never really sad when someone leaves you, hu?" I smiled.

"Well, you know me, Stell. I'm a journalist who travels much. I meet a lot of nice people, see a lot of nice places I wish to stay at, but I always have to leave. So why should I be sad when a man leaves me because he doesn't love me? Wasted tears if you ask me." She chuckled lightly.

"If I only were a bit as you… Well, I'll leave you in peace now, bet you have a lot of things left to do, I'll go shopping now. Have to use the time."

"Honey, it's good that you are how you are. What would I be without you? Remembering me of taking a break sometimes and do think of emotions. Well, I'll call you when I'm back and then we should do something together again."

"True. It's been quite a while since we met. Will you send me a post card?"

"Of course Stella hon. I'll pick the best I find. Enjoy the rest of your day off and see you soon!"

"Bye, sweetie, have a good time in Greece!" I said and hung up. At least she was okay and I now prepared myself to go shopping. I didn't change my clothing but I had to choose a purse and some shoes. Ten minutes after I talked to Lisa I left my apartment.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The sun was shining in New York and it was quite warm. Really it was summer in New York. We had had some very hot days here the last few years but today was just fine. Not too hot and not too cold. Only a few beautiful, white fluffy clouds were on the bright blue sky.

I did my grocery shopping and of course I was looking for some new cloths and I found 2 new shirts and a pair of dark blue jeans which I bought. One of my ways led me, who didn't guess it, to Tiffany's. I looked around in the small shop, but I didn't buy anything, because I figured I couldn't afford it this month.

After parking my car in the nearest parking garage I went back to my apartment. I had my bags in my hands, they weren't very heavy, but I just wanted to get back into my apartment and put the things where they belong. As I neared the building I saw 2 police cars standing in front of it and one black Avalanche. I soon found out that it was one of our CSI cars and it was Mac's. I wondered why they might be here, maybe something happened in the building next to mine, but that made no sense. I saw the police officer standing in front of the apartment building door I lived in and I knew he wouldn't let me in, but I would try it. I didn't know the officer standing there and taking care that nobody leaves the building unseen and no one is getting into it. As he saw me approaching he stopped me right in front of the door.

"Sorry Ma'am. You can't go inside this building." He said.

"I'm living here, officer…" I said.

"Might be, but I'm not allowed to let anyone inside this building. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" I asked him, hope to get any information, but also knowing that he won't tell me any details. I knew he was just doing his job. Nothing else. _"Maybe I should call Mac… I'm surprised he didn't call me yet." _I thought.

"Someone was murdered inside that apartment building. That is all I can tell you." He said with an apologizing and friendly smile.

"Great… I didn't think of anything else… can you tell me who was murdered?"

"Sorry Ma'am. Ongoing investigation and I'm not allowed to give any information about it. But if you're living here, I bet Detective Flack or Detective Taylor might want to talk to you during that investigation."

"I know they will." I said. "But unless I can't go inside they'll have to look for me first. Guess they'll call me."

"Why do you know all that stuff?" he asked me surprised. Just as I wanted to answer his question Mac came out of the building.

"Stella…" he said as he saw me.

"Hey Mac. What the hell…" I started but he interrupted me, by raising his hand. He turned towards the officer and said: "She's allowed to go inside."

And then he went to the Avalanche and picked something up and then he turned to me.

"Do you mind me walking you back to your apartment?" he asked me with a smile.

"I'll be glad to have your company." I said and replied his smile. So we went inside and he escorted me to my apartment.

"So, what's going on?" I asked him on the way to my apartment.

"A young woman named Stacy Travis called 9-1-1 just an hour ago. She said her boyfriend was murdered in his apartment. Do you know her?"

"No… not that I remember. Was she living here?"

"Not officially. Her boyfriend, Harris Worthfield lived here. Just…" he started and I interrupted him.

"Just above me, I know. And that Stacy was his girlfriend?" I asked him in disbelieve.

"She said so, why are asking?"

"I'm asking because I didn't know he had a girlfriend and I knew him quite well."

"Do you? Then I guess you can tell me a bit about him?"

"Isn't that Don's task normally? To question suspects?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm a detective, too. And your friend and since I'm escorting you to your apartment and you told me you knew the victim you can tell me what you know, because I'll get to know it anyways." He said.

"I know, I know… well, actually there isn't much to say about him, because as far as I know he wasn't that kind of person who wants to take center stage. He did a party from time to time and invited the people who are living here. But most of them didn't come. Some of them just want to stay alone. But he was a nice fellow. Do you have any idea who did this?" I ask him.

"Not by now. Do you? Did you ever go to one of his parties?"

"I did. Several times. It was always fun. Nothing more."

"And you have no idea…?"

"No, sorry." I said and we were already standing in front of my door. I picked the key out of my purse and opened the door. Before I went inside I turned around to look at Mac again. His eyes hat a worried look.

"What?" I asked him in wonder.

"Nothing… just, be careful around here the next few days. Keep your eyes and ears open, will you?" he said in a worried tone. I knew what he was thinking, but I had no reason to think the same but anyways I would keep my eyes and ears open and watch out a bit more that usually.

"I will." I said and stepped into my apartment.

"See you tomorrow." He said with a slight smile before he continued his way upstairs. I smiled back and closed the door after he had left.

* * *

_**So, now it's up to you: Do you want to read how it's going on? Should I continue this story? PLEASE let me know what you think! And don't forget to check out my poll and vote!**_

**_blackrose538®_**


	2. Attacked

_So, you guys wanted me to continue this story? Let me tell you something: I'd do nothing rather than that! Well, actually I've come to like this story myself, so I am just happier that you like it, too! As you know, it's something new for me to write a story in Stella's POV just as it was new to write the last story in Mac's POV..._

_I want to thank you for the support and for telling me to keep this story up! Thank you very much!_

_**Special thanks to: **_

_**grs4ever15: **for adding 1. me to your favorite authors list, 2. me to your authors alert list and 3. this story to your favorite stories list! **WastedYouth98:** for adding this story to your favorites, **Catulicious: **for adding this story to your favorites and Special thanks to **Andorian Ice Princess: **for adding this story to your favorites and me to your author alert :) **I am truly honored! Thank you very much everybody! YOU GUYS ROCK!**_

_And I want to add a few words to my friend** AIP **_(the rest of you can skip the rest of that note)_: I said I might add some chapters with Mac's POV of the story, but I decided to let it the way I started and it'll be Stella's POV only... but I promise I'll write a story with both POV's in it. :)_

_And a few words to my friend **Anne**, also from Canada, I hope she'll read it: I want to thank you, too. I know, you're very disappointed about what's going on with CSI NY and what those writers do to Mac and do to our favorite TV show, well, I understand your point and I know there are a few more people thinking the same as you do. Me included. But you keep reading my stories and I want to thank you for that. :)_

_Enough of my looooong introduction and now I hope you like this chapter, too :) _

* * *

**Chapter Two: Attacked!**

It was later that evening when I came back from a bar I had been spending the evening at. I had spent the evening with Jessica. She had called me earlier and asked me out for a women's evening and I had agreed to come with her. We really had had fun together.

Now I was standing in front of my apartment and reaching for the key in my pocket when I heard a strange noise coming from the inside. I grabbed my gun instinctively. I opened the door carefully. It wasn't locked the way I left it. I stepped inside and closed the door as quiet as possible. I set my purse on the sideboard standing nearby and sneaked through my apartment. As I was about to enter the living room a dark figure jumped into me forcing me to fall down onto the floor loosing my gun. The person quickly took his leave and I quickly got back to my feed grabbing the gun and chase after him. He was standing in front of the door when I reached him. I pointed the gun at him.

"Freeze!" I shouted and the person didn't make a move. "Put your hands behind your head and kneel down!"

But again the person didn't move. Slowly I took a step toward him. Still pointed the gun at him, it was definitely a man, I opened the first drawer of the sideboard and took my handcuffs out of it. Again I took a step closer to that housebreaker.

"Put your hands behind your head and kneel down." I said again as I stood behind him. Again he didn't move. Then as I wanted to grab him he suddenly turned around, his foot kicked against my right wrist making the gun fall out of my hand and then he grabbed my left hand and turned me around so I was standing with my back against his chest. He had a knife in his hands which he held threatening at my throat.

"Make a move and you're dead." He whispered into my ears, taking the handcuffs out of my hand and cuffing my right hand, before forcing me to move forward. He pushed me to my bedroom. As we stood in front of my bed he slammed me down onto it, quickly kneeling over me. I struggled to get him of me, but he was too strong. If I couldn't get him off of me, the least I could do was making it hard for him to cuff me. So I still struggled to get rid of him till he pulled out the knife and held it against my throat again.

"Will you stop being that damn stubborn?" he whispered in a threatening tone. I realized that it was pointless to struggle so I let him cuff my hand to the bed.

While he did it I looked at him. He was wearing a black sweater with a hood, black jeans and a ski mask. But I could see his eyes. He had grey eyes and a scar right above his right eye. He was also wearing black gloves. That was all what I could see. After he had cuffed me to the bed and was getting up from the bed again. He looked at me one last time and then ran out of the bedroom and left the building.

Now, being all alone in my apartment and cuffed to my bed I thought about what to do now.

_Calm down Stella… you have to think straight… _I reminded me. What could I do? I couldn't free myself. The key to the cuffs was in my purse, so no way to free myself. _You could yell for help, but… no… that probably wouldn't help me much. If nobody wasn't nearby it would be in vain… How about using the cell phone in your pocket?_ My brain asked me. I scold myself for needing to think about it. I tried to reach my phone with my free hand. I had the right hand cuffed to the bed and the cell phone was in the right pocket of my jeans, so it was a bit difficult to reach it and it took me at least five minutes to get it. I dialed the first number on my speed dial and waited.

_Come on… answer that damn phone, please… answer already! _I begged impatiently.

"Taylor." I heard a sleepy voice answer the phone.

"Mac…" I said eased.

"Stella you okay?" he asked me now sounding wide awake and worried.

"Actually no. I need your help. I need you to come here and bring your crime scene kid with you."

"Stella what's up? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Mac, someone broke into my apartment and I caught him inside but he overwhelmed me and cuffed me. Please, I'll tell you everything when you're here…" I now begged.

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up. He was my only chance to get free, because he was the only one who had a spare key to my apartment just in case. I gave it to him after Frankie attacked me many years ago.

**xXxXxXxXx**

10 minutes later I heard the door being opened and closed again.

"Stella?" I heard Mac calling me.

"Mac! I'm here, in my bedroom!" I called him. I was really happy to hear his voice. I heard him nearing the door and then he appeared in the doorframe. He stopped and looked at me first with a worried expression, but his face softens as soon as he looked into my eyes. He gave me a small smile.  
"So… at least he chose a comfortable place to cuff you. Very nice of him." He stated. "So where's the key?" he quickly added.

"Was that supposed to be funny Detective Taylor?" I asked him a bit snippy. "You'll find the keys in the first drawer of the sideboard near the door."

He took his leave and a few seconds later he came back. I had moved to the middle of my bed leaving enough space for him to put his left knee on the upper edge of the bed so that he could free my hand. I was now sitting in my bed, my back leaning against the wall and looked at him as he stood now in front of me.

"Thank you." I said and moved to the side of the bed where he was standing and was just sitting there.

"So… will you tell me what happened?" he asked now worried again.

"I was out in a bar with Jess and as I got back I noticed someone in my apartment. I pulled my gun and caught him, but he was able to overwhelm me and get to the door, where I stopped him again. And he overwhelmed me again. I had the cuffs in my hand to cuff him and the gun in the other hand. As I stood behind him he suddenly turned around and kicked the gun out of my hand. He brought me here and cuffed me." I told him. He looked down at the hands in my lap. They were shaking lightly and my right wrist was a bit red. I would get a bruising there, but that was okay.

"You okay?" he asked worried, sitting down next to me.

"I'll be fine. I'm just… shocked."

He put his arm around my shoulders pulled me close to him. I leaned into his embrace and rested my head on his shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on top of my head and just held me close to him. It felt good to have him around and it felt good to feel his arm wrapped around my shoulder. He comforted me instantly and I also felt save.

We sat that way for a few minutes before I lifted my head and looked at him. He looked at me and smiled gently.

"Guess we should do what's needed to be done." I said.

"Right, you're going to be okay?" he asked looking at me worried again. I nodded my head and got up and so did he.

* * *

_Just one last thing: PLEASE let me know what you think and Stay Tuned for more! Oh and sorry for the length of that chapter and my talking before. Just needed to tell you :) **blackrose538®**_


	3. Worrying

_Here you go: Chapter 3! Oh, and sorry if that chapter's a bit long. It seems that I just couldn't write shorter chapter anymore :)_

_**Thank you** for all your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them and it's really supporting me and I am truly honored! So... I hope this chapter will worth the trouble Stella had at her home again. It's the first step closer to what I planned for her and Mac. So I hope you'll like it and stay tuned for more! _

_But now: Enjoy chapter number three!_

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Worrying**

After Mac freed me from my bed we went back into the living room.

"He must have been hiding right there close to the wall so I couldn't see him, because he came jumping on me from the right as I left the corridor." I explained what I remembered. Mac nodded and turned around to face me.

"How did he look like? What do you remember?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Well, he was about your height and a bit stronger built than you. He was wearing black jeans, a black sweater with a hood and he also wore a ski mask and black gloves. And… from what I remember, he was wearing white sneakers. That was the only bright thing on him. When he cuffed me I could look into his face. I remember that he had a scar above his right eye and he had grey eyes…" I said thinking for a few seconds and added "That's all I remember."

"Think you will recognize him?" he asked as he kneeled down next to his Crime Scene kid.

"With that little I remember? I'm not sure if I… no, probably I won't recognize him. Sorry."

"Don't be. Wasn't really expecting you to recognize him." He was now putting on the latex gloves and handed me one pair of them, too. He placed his hand on my shoulder as he stood next to me again.

"We'll find him, Stella."

"I know, Mac. Let's see what we'll find that helps us finding him."

Mac chose to check the door for any traces of violent access. Looking at the doorframe and the door itself he found a few scratches in the wood. He continued his search and I was trying to find something that guy had left. Looking at my coffee table I found an envelope lying there that I'd never seen there before. I went over to it and took it. Nothing was written on it, but something was inside. Carefully I opened the envelope and looked inside. I found a picture inside and pulled it out of the envelope. It was a picture of Harris Worthfield.

"What do you found here?" Mac asked from behind me. I winced lightly, because I hadn't noticed him nearing.

"Found that inside the envelope on the table. I haven't put it there so the perp must have left it here." I said turning the picture around.

Something was written on the back side of it. It was something Greek. I was looking at Mac in a questioning way.

"What? What does it mean?" he asked me.

"_υπ__ '__αριθμόν__ένα__. __Δεν__έχει__τελειώσει__ακόμα__. __Είστε__το__κόσμημα__! __αριστούργημά__μου_." I read out loud and then stopped looking at Mac.

"And in English?" he asked arching his brows.

"_υπ__ '__αριθμόν__ένα_ means number one. _Δεν__έχει__τελειώσει__ακόμα_ means it's not over yet, or not finished yet. _Είστε__το__κόσμημα_ means you are the gem and _αριστούργημά__μου_ means my masterpiece or masterwork, which is…"

"A threat to me." He interrupted me. I was looking into his worried eyes, nodding my head.

"Think he's our killer?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he is the killer of Mr. Worthfield or he works for him."

"But if he is the killer and he obviously wants to kill me, too, why hadn't he killed me? He could have killed me easily."

"He said it's not over yet and you are the gem in his collection. He can't kill you, yet. There must be someone else he wants to kill before he comes after you."

"True… Can't just think like a murderer." I said. I had my strong face put on, not wanting to show what I really felt, but I knew Mac was able to see behind that façade. I didn't really know what I should think about that. Every other woman would already be scared to death and maybe would be crying, but I just couldn't be that weak. Honestly I was scared. That man could have killed me easily and he would come back to do just that. But what should I do about that? I knew Mac would insist on protection for me and I couldn't blame him for that. Actually I didn't have any choice this time. If he was the killer I probably wouldn't have much of a chance.

I was concerned and I was confused. Why me? And who's behind that? And why did he kill Harris? _Think straight Stella… stop asking questions you can't answer right now._ I demand myself.

"Do you have any idea who could do that to you?" Mac asked me. His voice was quiet and gently. I looked at him knowing that he could see the helplessness in my eyes, but I didn't care this time. He wasn't just any officer doing his job, but he was my best friend. Someone I can trust.

"No… I have no idea… who would want to…?" my voice trails off. I just couldn't speak out the word knowing that after it I would say "me".

"We'll find out." He said looking into my eyes. I could see in his bright blue eyes that he's worried about my safety and that he's thinking about something he could offer. "Stella… you know I am not going to let you just stay here since that guy was able to get in here… he could do it any time again. But I just… well… just don't feel much more comfortable knowing you're watched by some officer the whole time… and I know you don't like it either…"

"It's the only way, Mac. I know you can't let me stay here knowing that I am a target and I know I can't stay here. I'll be watched by officer anyways. No matter what I'll chose to do. I could move to a hotel and would have someone around me and I could stay here and someone would be outside my door the whole time. I have no choice, Mac." I said.

"Maybe you have…" he said his voice more a whisper now.

"Pardon?"

"You know… I still have that extra room… I could offer it to you. You wouldn't be alone, but you wouldn't have an officer around you the whole time." He offered.

I wasn't sure what to think about that right now. He offered his spare room to me when my apartment burned down and I didn't accept it, telling him I snored. And still he was offering it again. Truly, the fact that no officer would watch my every move was really tempting. _Why do you hesitate? He's your best friend and you can trust him like you can't trust anyone else… you would trust him with your life._ My mind told me.

"I don't know, Mac… you really don't mind?" I asked him hesitatingly.

"No I don't mind. And I also do not care about snoring or not. You could be snoring right next to me and I wouldn't care as long as you're safe and okay." He told me and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Okay… I just need to get some things packed before we leave."

"I'll wait here. Just take your time."

"Thank you, Mac." I said taking a step closer hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Then I left him standing in my living room and went back to my bedroom to the things I'll need.

* * *

_So please don't forget to tell me what you think before you leave! Reviews are most wanted and most appreciated! Stay tuned and stay SMacked! :)_

_**blackrose538®**_


	4. First News

_Hey everybody! Sorry that you had to wait a few days for the new chapter, but I just couldn't throw it at you so fast :) Actually, now that I am done with my exams and can stay at home I have too much time :) Mostly I am writing chapter for that story :) But I also started the sequel to my last story "Happy Birthday Sweetheart" and I think I'll post the sequel in the next few days. I hope you'll have a look at it also :)_

_So now Enjoy the new chapter :) (And sorry for throwing case details at you now, I know it's not that interesting, but it belongs to the case ;) I hope you like it though.)_

* * *

**Chapter Four: ****First News**

It was the first day back at work now. The day after the first night I spent at Mac's place. At least having him around me was much more comforting and comfortable than having an unknown officer always around me and watching my every move.

I had been up much earlier than Mac, at least that was what I thought. So when I decided to get up I went into the kitchen and made some coffee for me and for him and softly knocked at his bedroom door. Not knowing that he had been in his bathroom I jumped as I heard his voice right behind me asking me if I was looking for him and if everything was okay. In the end we ended up smiling at each other and making fun of him being able to shock me that easy.

Now we were back in the lab and Mac had ordered to come together in the conference room, where Mac and I already waited for the others.

"Did you at least get a few ours of sleep?" he asked me and I could hear a tiny note of concern in his voice.

"Not really. Was too excited after what happened. But I guess I slept two or three hours… and you?" I asked looking at him a bit concerned.

"Not much more than you either. Was thinking about how he got into your apartment. That kept me awake."

"Same problems, hu?" I mentioned with the tiny hint of a smile.

A few minutes later everybody had arrived. Lindsay and Danny, Sheldon, Adam and also Sid had come upstairs, which was very rare.

"Well we should talk about our latest case: Mr. Worthfield. Since Stella surprised someone in her apartment who is connected to the case we need to collect what we found out by now. Sid? I know you have… um… patients waiting for you… thanks for taking the time to come up here. What can you tell us about Mr. Worthfield?" Mac started the conference.

"Well… I just finished my work on Mr. Worthfield and COD were several stab wounds all over his abdomen. One of it cut the main vein in his abdomen which was officially the COD. He simply bled out. But I also found blood on his body which didn't belong to him and I took it to the lab. I also found epitheliums under his fingernails. So we might have plenty of DNA to get our killer. Considering the way Mr. Worthfield was stabbed I assume that he's not very familiar with killing people. He might be a first timer or he planned to let it look like he was." Sid explained.

"Good. Thank you Sid." Mac said.

"Well, the print Danny found on the doorknob on the apartment door." Lindsay said looking a bit contritely at Mac "Was no match to CODIS or any other data base we're able to search in."

"I analyzed the powdery substance you found on the carpet right in front of the door… it contains nitrogen, phosphate and potassium oxide. Considering the other substances mixed with those I'd say it's kind of a fertilizer. We didn't find that substance under the victims shoes so it might be from the perp. I'd say he has something to do with plants. Maybe he's a florist or something like that." Sheldon added.

"I'm still waiting for the results of the DNA Sid brought me. Till now I haven't found anything." Adam said.

"Flack and I am still searching for the missin' wife." Danny informed us. I looked at him in a confused way.

"What?" he asked me.

"As far as I know Harris Worthfield wasn't married."

"But he was wearing a wedding ring with a name and a date engraved… we also found the certificate…" Mac said.

I just shock my head. I thought Harris was kind of friend to me, but I had to realize that I really didn't know him. I didn't know he had a girlfriend and I also didn't know he had a wife. At least I did not pay much attention to that.

"So married and cheating? What else will we find out about him?" I said a bit more angrily than I wanted.

"Stella… you said you know him? Did he ever mention someone called Melissa?" Mac asked me. "I'm asking because that's the name engraved on the ring."

I thought for a few seconds and again shock my head. He never mentioned that name.

"Fine. Danny, keep on looking, Sheldon find out who uses that fertilizer near that apartment building and Lindsay analyze the envelope and the picture Stella found yesterday. That man might be our killer and I want everything we can find. He said it's not over yet and he also threatened Stella so we need to proceed carefully but fast." Mac instructed.

"Mac, there is one problem with the fertilizer…" Sheldon said, after everybody left to do what Mac wanted them to do.

""What is it?"

"It's very common. You can buy fertilizers like that in every shop. It'll be hard to find a company which **doesn't** use that fertilizer."

"Right… then… Try to find out more details about Harris Worthfield."

Sheldon nodded and left the room, too. I was leaning against the table and had my arms crossed over my chest. I was confused and also a bit angry. I was just staring at the picture of Harris Worthfield taken at the crime scene. I wasn't just able to say something, but I noticed Mac looking at me and so I turned my head and looked at him. I could see the mixture of understanding and concern in his eyes as he took a step closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on inside your head, Stell?" he asked me with concern, but also a hint of curiosity in his voice. Did he really care what was going on in my mind? I had a few things spinning around in my head and only a few of them hadn't anything to do with him. My mind wanted to go back to the tiny little moments that we shared, when he was so caring and yet I thought loving. _Stella, focus!_ I reminded me.

"I'm just confused. Thought he was a friend and yet I know nothing about him. I didn't know he was married and I didn't know he had a girlfriend… I just can't think of him like that… it seems he's cheating in his wife and to me he wasn't that kinda man." I said.

"You know, people can act in a different way than they really are. And people can lie. They also have secrets."

"I know. But I just can't believe he tricked us so well. What about that girlfriend Stacy Travis? Think she knows more about him?"

"We'll find out. You want to join me asking her some questions?"

"I have nothing better to do…"

"Come on. Don't look that angry. You couldn't have known, Stell and it's not your fault."

"Never said that. Just angry that he was able to trick me."

"I don't think that too bad." He said with a half smile playing on his lips.

"Pardon?"

"Shows me that you're still human. Just like you always try to show me." He explained and was now smiling at me.

He was smiling at me quite often. Maybe he did before and I just didn't notice, but somehow it seemed he was doing that more often since yesterday. Maybe I was just seeing more that was really there? Do I want to see more? _Stella, you should focus on the things at hand…_ I told myself. But still those thoughts wouldn't leave my mind all day, which I would find out soon.

"Come on, Stell, let's go." Mac said and we left the room to go and see Stacy Travis.

* * *

_So, please don't forget to let me know what you're thinking, before you leave :) Hope you liked it :) **blackrose538®**_


	5. Unravelling Secrets

_Well, I have to say this story is with 24 reviews by now place 4 in the list of my stories :) First place takes story number four of my Mac and Stella Family series (I also created a name for that series: Happy Family Taylor Series, short HFTS). I want to thank you guys! And for those of you who haven't read my other stories I will be very happy if you would check them out and read and review them also :) _

_Okay, here we go with chapter number 5. Thank you for every review and for taking the time to read that story. It means a lot to me. I know this chapter and the next two will be more about the case details than about the Stella and Mac story in it. So... I hope you still like it though. _

_So now Enjoy Chapter Number Five!_

* * *

**Chapter F****ive: Unravelling secrets **

Mac and I finally arrived at Stacy Travis' apartment and Mac had already knocked at the door. We were waiting for her to let us in. I didn't know what or who to expect since I couldn't remember Stacy Travis so I was just myself; Detective Bonasera. A few seconds later a young brunette woman, about 30 years old, opened the door.

"Detective Taylor?" she asked in wonder as she saw us. She opened the door a bit more and let us in.

"Ms Travis, this is Detective Bonasera." Mac introduced me to her.

"I know. She was a friend of Harris. I saw her a few times on the parties Harris invited her to." Stacy said and I now recognized her. At least I've seen her a few times and we chatted a few times also. But that didn't mean I knew her.

Stacy Travis had led us into the living room and offered us to sit down on the couch which we did.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"No thanks." Both, Mac and I said at the same time.

"So, how can I help you with? Do you have any leads?"

"Well, actually we're standing in front of a few secrets about Mr. Worthfield that you might help us with." Mac started.

"Secrets? What kind of secrets do you mean?"

"We mean secrets about his past or things about his real life." I said. Stacy looked at me as if she still didn't know what that meant.

"Did you know Mr. Worthfield was married?" Mac asked.

"You're asking about his wedding ring and Melissa right?"

"Exactly. Do you know anything about that?"

"If you're looking for Melissa Worthfield, Detectives, you can take a look at the graveyard. She died last year. Harris said she was involved in a car accident and didn't survive. He just couldn't remove his wedding ring yet. Said he loved me but he still thinks of her and he just can't put it away." Stacy said, looking a bit sad now. "Guess they're together now again."

"Great. Do you know anything else about his past and his life that might help us finding the guy who did this to him?" I asked Stacy.

"I don't know, what are you looking for?"

"Ms. Travis, we're looking for someone who could have done it. Who could have a motive to kill Harris and we want to know if you know anybody who could either help us or could have done it." I said a bit too angry. The consequence was Mac's hand on my forearm making me calm down again.

"Sorry… didn't mean to snap at you." I apologized.

"It's okay. I understand your point of view detective. Actually I don't know anybody who could have anything to do with it. Not by a name. Harris told me that someone was trying to get after him. He didn't believe that his wife died because of a simple car accident. He believed that this accident has been planned."

"Why would he think that?" Mac asked, now getting curious.

"Well, before Melissa and Harris married Melissa had a boyfriend and Harris said that this boyfriend wanted revenge for stealing his girlfriend. Sorry, but I don't know a name. The only thing I know is that this boyfriend was Greek. I hope this helps you."

I looked at Mac. Somehow I got the feeling that this case was more than just revenge for a lost girlfriend. Mac nodded his head lightly.

"I guess it will. Thank you Ms Travis." Mac said and got up having me and Stacy following.

"Thank you for taking the time to help us." I said. "And sorry for snapping at you."

"Forget about that Detective Bonasera. I'm not mad."

"Thank you for helping. If anything comes to your mind, give us a call. You have my number and the one of Detective Flack." Mac said offering his hand to her as we stood outside the door.

"Anytime, Detective. I hope you find that bastard who did this." Stacy said now having tears in her eyes. I placed my hand on her should and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We will." I promised her.

"Thank you… If I can help you, just let me know." She said before she closed the door and we left.

On the way back to the car I talked to Mac.

"Sorry for that. I didn't want to snap at her, really." I said with remorse in my voice.

"You apologized for that before and she's not mad and I am either. It's okay." He said once again placing his hand on my blade bone. It made me feel better immediately.

"Somehow I can't get rid of the feeling that I know Melissa Worthfield. I just don't know her as Melissa Worthfield." I said as we sat in the car on our way back to the lab.

"Are you sure?"

"Mac, you know my gut feelings. I'll do some research about her when we're back at the lab. I'm sure I know that woman. And I am sure we'll find that boyfriend also."

"Do you believe that boyfriend is our killer?"

"That I don't know yet."

"What says your gut feeling when you're thinking about him?"

"It says he **could **be the one we're looking for, but it could also be someone else."

"Let's trust the evidence and we'll get to know. We should call Danny or Flack, telling them they do not need to look for Melissa Worthfield." Mac said just as my cell phone rang. It was Danny.

"Hey Danny! Let me guess, you know that Melissa Worthfield's dead, right?" I said as I answer my phone.

"Exactly. How'd you know that?" I hear him asking me.

"Stacy Travis told us about her. Danny, we're meeting at the lab. I'll tell you the details when we're back."

"Where are you?"

"We're on the way back. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Kay. See ya." Danny said and hung up.

* * *

_So... how did you like it? Please let me know what you're thinking before you leave that story. Reviews are most appreciated and every review gets a reply. A personal reply of course. I wanna see 5 reviews for this chapter before I post the next one so klick the blue and underlined statement above saying "Review this story"_. :)

_**blackrose538®**_


	6. Strange Things

_Okay, finally I got my wanted 5 reviews for the last chapter and decided to post chapter number six today. Again it's more about the case details but I promise I haven't forgotten about Mac and Stella. Well, at least you have a little moment of worried Mac in the beginning. Hope you're not too disappointed because it's only a short Mac and Stella moment... Promise to improve that during the next 2 chapter [wink]._

_Again of course a BIG **fat THANK YOU** for all the lovely reviews and for taking the time to read AND review! It's always most appreciated and I'm always very happy and curious to read them :) Hope it'll stay that way and hope you'll enjoy and like this chapter, too._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Strange Things**

As soon as Mac and I reached the car park of the crime lab we headed toward the elevator and got up to the 35th floor.

"Will you tell me what you're planning to do or what you think, Stella?" Mac asked me on the way up to the lab.

"I need to do some research before I can tell you." I said seriously. My voice showing him that I wouldn't give in and that there wouldn't be any discussion.

"Fine… But you're not leaving the lab alone okay?" he gave in, but his voice sounded worried. A bit more worried that usual. I looked at him and smiled lightly. As he saw me smiling his gaze softens and his eyes weren't that worried.

"I'll have Danny or Flack helping me. They'll be around me. And I'll call you before I'll leave that building. I promise I won't go anywhere without letting you know and without taking someone with me. You know I never leave to chase suspect without taking someone with me." I said and now it was his turn to give me slight smile.

"Sorry… I'm just, you know, worried. This man didn't kill you, but anyways, he plans to and he could do it anytime."

"I know. Thank you."

"For what? Making you think I am crazy because I worry too much?"

"No, Mac. For worrying about me and for… well, protecting me." I said with a thankful smile.

"For you, Stell, anytime. You know that."

"I know." I said as we reach our destination, Danny already waiting for us in front of the elevator.  
"Hey Danny." We greeted him.

"Hey guys. Well, got some news for us?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, Melissa Worthfield died in a car accident last year and our victim thought that was planned by her ex boyfriend who's Greek." I told him.

"So a new lead on our case… sounds good. Do we know him?"

"Stella thinks we might know him and we might know Melissa Worthfield also." Mac stated and Danny gave me a questioning look.

"Well, I think we know Melissa Worthfield but not as Mrs. Worthfield. I need to do some research and find out more about her and I thought you could help me." I said looking at Danny who nodded in agreement.

"Do nothing rather than that, Stell."

"I'll let you know what we find out, okay?" I told Mac and he just nodded before he also takes his leave in search of Adam and Lindsay. Danny and I made our way to my office and I sat down behind my desk in front of my computer.

"What're you thinkin' Stell?"

"As Stacy Travis told me about Melissa's ex boyfriend something told me that I know him. I just need to check out what was her maiden name and then check if we had any cases including her."

"Well I can tell you her maiden name since Flack and I did some research, too. She was born as Melissa Coleman. And before you asked, we talked to her mother. She called Flack after she heard of Mr. Worthfield's death."

"Saves time. So let's see if we find a case including her." I said and logged into the NYPD system and chose the searching option. I typed her name and pressed enter and a few minutes later I got a result. There were four cases including a Melissa Coleman. I started to look through the case details that were in the system. The first case was a complaint against a man called Dimitri Patos. Reading the name I recognized it. I remembered a case I worked on including both, Melissa and Dimitri. The other cases had the same topic: domestic violence. But the last case included something the others didn't: attempted murder. That was the case I've been working on two years ago. I wasn't only the investigating detective but I was also a witness. And now I remember why I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I knew Melissa. I had witnessed that her boyfriend, Dimitri Patos, was fighting with her. That was in Central Park two years ago when I had been on my way home. Patos had slapped her and as she defended herself had pulled a knife and threatened to kill her. That was when I stepped in. I knew Patos could be our killer, but I knew that he could also be innocent. But it was a lead. But if he was the killer his prints and DNA profile must be in the system and Adam would have found something. Maybe…

"So that's him? Dimitri Patos?" Danny asked me.

"I don't know, Danny. If he's the killer and left his DNA and Prints at the crime scene Adam would have found him… That makes no sense." I said.

"You think he might be innocent?"

"Let's have a look if he's in the system." I said and typed in Dimitri Patos into the field and pressed search. A few second's later my monitor displayed a strange message: "No match." I looked at Danny with a surprised expression.

"That's strange, Stell. You said that guy was arrested because of attempted murder and domestic violence then why isn't he in the system?"

"Anyways Danny he was locked up for 15 years as far as I remember and that was 2 years ago… he can't be our killer. He's still in jail but still, he has to be in the system."

"Which prison was he sent to? Rikers?" Danny asked me and I looked at the case file again.

"Ah… The file doesn't say anything about that… Guess I have to go back to the archive and take a look at the original case file." I said.

"I'll go and take Flack with me." Danny said.

"But…" I started but Danny raised his hand, showing me to stop talking.

"No way, Stell. I know Mac took you under his wing to protect you. You're stayin' here and I'll bring you the file."

"Danny, you can't just tell me to stay here… I… I spoke to Mac before and he said I just shouldn't go anywhere alone."

"No arguin' Stella. I don't… well, fine you're right… you're not alone so… okay, c'mon let's go." Danny gave in and we left the lab. On the way to the elevator I saw Mac in his office just as I wanted to dial his number. I changed my mind and stopped.

"Mac?" I called his name as I stepped into his office. He looked up from the file he was looking at.

"Stella? What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I found that Greek boyfriend. Remember a woman named Melissa Coleman?"

"That woman you protected from her boyfriend?"

"Exactly. Coleman was Melissa's maiden name. She married Harris 2 years ago. But that boyfriend, Dimitri Patos is locked up. He can't be the killer. Anyhow, his data vanished from the system." I told him what Danny and I found out.

"Strange… normally the Data never vanish from the system. You searched for him and got no match?"

"No… he's vanished. Turned into dust so it seems. Danny and I go to the archive and see if we can get the original case file and see where he was locked up."

"Most likely it'll be Rikers. We had a lot of perps going there that year." Mac said. "But let me know what you find out."

"I'll do. See you." I said and left his office to meet Danny at the elevator.

* * *

_So... please don't forget to tell me what you're thinking before you leave. :) Same rule as last time: **at least **5 reviews before I update the story! :) Want to know **everything** you're thinking about the story. It doesn't matter if you criticize it or if you just want to praise :) **every** review is most appreciated and **every** review get's a reply. :)_

_**A/N: **Next update will be my second active story: **"Tragedy and Joy"**. Think I'll post the new chapter tomorrow or on friday. Hope you'll have a look at that one, too :)_

_****__blackrose538®_


	7. Curious Danny

_Well, I know I said 5 reviews, well there are 4 for the last chapter, but I couldn't let you wait that long :) So I decided to post chapter number seven. _

_I hope you like this one, too :)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: ****Curious Danny **

Danny and I reached the archive a few minutes later. It was an old building near the precinct and it was the NYPD Archive for more that 25 years now. The officer at the reception desk looked up and seemed to be surprised to see somebody coming in. It was Officer Haward. I had worked a few times with him till he quitted his job, after he nearly lost his life during an investigation. He then decided to do that job in the archive. He smiled in a friendly way as he recognized me.

"Detective Bonasera, to what do I owe the honor?" he asked still smiling.

"Mr. Haward… or still officer Haward?" I greeted him.

"No, Mr. Haward is okay. What can I help you with?"

"Well, we're looking for a case file. Two years ago there was a case I was a witness in and I investigated in… Melissa Coleman. Got the case number 2008-MC-596." I said.

"Right. I'll have a look into that computer and tell you more in a few seconds." Mr. Haward said and typed something in. A few seconds later he turned around.

"I'll get the file for you. The whole box or only the case file?"

"Case file is enough. Thank you."

"See, this is going to take a while, so… be patient, okay, I'm an old man."

"Take your time. And you're not old Haward!" I called after him.

"You know that man?" Danny asked me as we waited for Mr. Haward to return.

"Yeah, I know him. Worked a few cases with him before he quitted." I said and Danny nodded his head.

"So you're stayin' with Mac for a while hu?"

"Till we caught that guy. I'll go back to my apartment when this case is closed."

"Thought that… can't imagine you want to live at his place forever…" Danny said with a huge grin. I know he was joking.

"Who knows…?" I whisper more to myself than to him but he heard it and of course he got curious.

"What? Stella, what ya sayin'? Wanna live with him? I mean we all like him but… Well, guess I'm male I do not wanna live with him…" Danny said.

"Danny I know him quite long now and trust me, he's not that bad as you might think he is. But I never said I would like to live with him forever. I just… ah never mind." _Damn it!_ I thought.

"Got ya, Stell. Never said he's bad. I like Mac, really. Just thought of what Linds tells me sometimes she sees you two."

"I know that gossipin' of hers. Just don't think she's so wrong with what she sees in people sometimes."

"But she's wrong with you and Mac?"

_Oh damn it! Stella, what ya done? Wanna confess to Danny that you can't stop thinking about Mac? _My brain told me. Couldn't I stop thinking about him? Am I really in love with my boss and best friend? Did I really think I love him? I didn't know what I've done to myself, because now I had a very curious Danny who won't give in until I tell him what that meant. Luckily Mr. Haward came back with the file I requested.

"So you have to sign that paper." He said and I signed it. He took it back and handed me the file. I thanked him and took my leave with Danny.

I let Danny drive back to the lab while I looked through the file.

"The file says Judge Lawson worked that case." I told him. "Says also Patos was send to Rikers Island."

"Know now where Flack and I am going as soon as I dropped you wherever Mac is." Danny told me. I gave up fighting with anybody about letting me go with them or not. I'd probably help Lindsay then.

"You haven't answered my question, Stell?" Danny asked me just before the doors of the elevator opened. Mac was standing near the elevator talking to Sheldon and only seeing him made my lips curl upward. _You are in love with __**him**_ My brain once again told me.

"Aww look at you Stell. She's not wrong about you two isn't she?" Danny said as he saw me smiling lightly. _Damn it._

"Uh… I… I don't know…" I stumbled and made my way over to Mac and Sheldon. As Sheldon saw me he smiled and gave me a greeting nod.

"Hey men." I said as I reached them. Mac turned around and I saw a smile playing around his lips.  
"New it." Danny noted and quickly took his leave before I could say another word.

"What does he know?" Mac asked me.

"I don't know…"

"Stella?" he looked at me in disbelief.

_Damn you Danny… you're too curious sometimes… now I am in trouble… _I thought to myself.

"Um… Patos was send to Rikers. Judge Lawson worked the case." I changed the topic. "Danny said he would take Flack and pay him a visit."

"Good."

"What did you find out Sheldon?" I asked him.

"Well, Mr. Worthfield was a nice citizen. No criminal record, nobody didn't like him as far as I found out." He said.  
"Think I should find something more about that car accident his wife died of." I said.

"I can do that if you want. I have nothing else on my schedule right now." Sheldon suggested.

"Okay… But I'll join you."

"After Lunch." Sheldon said and took his leave. I just watched him leave with a confused expression.

"So… you're hungry?" Mac asked me.

"Think I could eat something, yeah."

"Mind me inviting you?"

"You just didn't ask that? Course not." I said and so we left the building to get something to eat.

* * *

_Well, so that was chapter seven :) I hope you liked it :) PLEASE let me know and write a little review for me... or a longer one if you like to do that better ;) __Still want to know what will happens next? _

_**Tragedy and Joy will update next :) Will be happy if you take a look at that one, too :)**_

_Stay tuned! **blackrose538®**_


	8. Lunch And Strange Feelings

_Sorry guys that this took so long, but I just wasn't in the mood to update the story :D Wanted to let you wait a bit longer ;)_

_So here is chapter 8 and I have nothing to say today except for a HUGE THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews I got so far and I hope I'll get a few more :) So I hope you like this chapter, too :)_

* * *

**Chapter eight: Lunch**** And Strange Feelings**

Mac and I had lunch in a small diner near the Crime Lab. It wasn't something special, but at least we could have something "real" for lunch. On the way here I had decided to convince Mac that I wanted to pay this time, because he was helping me enough. I mean I was living at his place and he had me around him every minute, except for work when we were in different places. Though he first insisted on paying instead of me he gave in saying he understood my arguments and that he wouldn't do anything else if he was me. But he also said that this is what we are friends for; we help each other and we're there for each other whenever there's the need to, even if the other one didn't want it. I had nodded and said that this was normally my phrase and we both had laughed.

Now we were sitting in the small diner and eating our meal.

"So… what did Danny knew earlier?" Mac asked curiously.

"Mac… it was nothing. Just something… work related." I tried to convince him but his look told me it didn't work.

"Work related? Really? Hm… well, he had that look."

"What look?"

"That very same look that Lindsay has when she tells me I am smiling every time I see you or you enter the room." He said quietly. I was totally lost now. I couldn't tell him another lie to help me, because he wouldn't believe me. He knows everybody in his team too well. Though I wasn't sure if I should tell him what had "happened" in that archive when Danny asked me about him. I wasn't sure if that would be exactly what he wanted to hear me telling him. I mean I had been at a loss for an answer when Danny asked me those questions and actually since yesterday I wasn't really sure about my own feelings. I mean Mac was my best friend and he helped me many times before and I helped him and we shared many wonderful moments together and we had so much fun together and yes I really smiled at him whenever I saw him and I was happy when he was around, but does that mean I'm in love with him? _**YES!**_ The romantic part of my brain shouted at me.

"Well… he said he doesn't believe I would like to stay at your place forever and I…" I started to run into my misery.

"And you? What did you say?" Mac wanted to know. He was looking at me and his eyes were looking at me curiously and yet hoping. _Hoping?_ I asked myself. Why would that be? _Because he loves you, my dear…_ my mind told me again. _He doesn't. Stop torturing me!_ I argued back. _Yes he does._ I shock my head to get rid of that stupid argument with my brain.

"I had whispered who knows… I didn't want him to hear it but he did… Mac… I… I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about it… I was just lost in thoughts…" I said in haste.

"Hey, calm down, Stell." He said gently.

"You're… you're not mad at me? I mean he's gossiping now, I know it…"

"No I'm not mad at you. And… if it's calming you down I wouldn't mind you staying a bit longer." He said. I looked at him in shock. _He loves you…_ my brain told me again.

"What?" I managed.

"Um… prevents me from staying at the lab all night long." He said. I looked at him and saw a smile playing around his lips. I smiled back.

"You can be so…" I started, but didn't find a word.

"Naughty?" he suggested still smiling.

"Naughty? No… bad I wanted to say."

"I know. But you can do that also. What would you say if somebody asks you if you could imagine to life together with you boss?" he asked me all of a sudden. I just stared at him for a moment.

"I… I would tell him… or her, that I already live with my boss and that he's a nice guy who I really like very much and that it's nice that he helps me out and wants to protect me from a bad guy who wants to kill me." I said.

"And if… if I would ask you?" he asked shyly. Again I didn't know what I should say. What was he expecting me to say? What did he want to hear?

"I… don't know. I suppose I would tell you the same…"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. I couldn't stand that look. I looked at my plate.

"You don't know?" he asked quietly. What the hell did he want to hear?

"Mac I… I really appreciate you helping me but… I just don't know what to say to answer your question. What do you want me to say?" I looked at him. He placed his hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze and then he looked at me, too.

"I just wanted to know what your gut would answer. I expect everybody, including you, to say the truth, but… sometimes I don't expect you to think about what you answer and just let your instinct tell you what to say."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that thinking isn't always the best thing. I think that sometimes our intellect tells us something we should see and say and think, but it's not always what we really feel and think. When I saw you and Danny stepping out of the elevator and I saw you smiling at me and then heard him saying he knew it and saw his look I instantly knew what he was talking about. But I saw your look at me changing in that very moment he said that." Mac told me. I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me or what that had to do with me and him, but he was right.

"What do you want to tell me Mac?" I asked him.

"You're feeling something else than you're telling everybody and yourself. You're feeling something that your… intellect and your moral doesn't allow you to admit."

"And that's bad?" I asked him. He still had his hand on mine. A feeling I liked but… he was right. I wouldn't admit it because of rules and moral.

"It's up to you to find that out." He tells me.

I looked down at my plate again. I wasn't able to look into his beautiful blue eyes looking at me as if he was expecting something from me I couldn't tell him right now. _Did I just say beautiful?_ I thought in shock. _Yes you did and it was the __**truth**__._ My mind told me again. What was wrong with me? Every time I see Mac I smile and every time I look at him I feel as if my heart was melting and I just had the desire to feel his strong and protecting arms around me and being able to rest my head on his shoulder. I never had that feeling before yesterday. Well, not that strong as it was now. And it started in Greece. _Hell… not again… it was tragic and yet so… beautiful…_ I thought.

"Stell, you okay?" I heard Mac asking me and I looked up at him. Confused.

"Just a bit… confused… don't know what's wrong with me…" I said, nearly whispering.

"Trust me Stella, I know that feeling." He said and then the waitress came to our table. Mac let me pay the meal for us and then we left the diner. We spent the way back to the lab in, for me, torturing silence.

* * *

_So, how do you like it? Let me know, please! Please write a little review before you leave :)_

_**A/N: Tragedy and Joy updates next... during the next few days I hope. Take a look at that one also and take a look at the poll, belonging to the story :) Thank you!**_

**_blackrose538_**


	9. Feeling Home

_Hey Everybody! I'm back with Chapter 9 :) Well, I'll be quite busy with learning again, because I have to do 2 extra exams next week so it'll take a bit before I post the next chapter. Hope you'll understand that. But before I'll be busy again I decided to give you one more chapter so that it'll be okay to wait :) It shortens the time you'll have to wait ;)_

_Well, I want to **THANK YOU** all for reading this story so far. **Special Thanks for reviews** to: _**Alexis93, ****Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Catulicious, csi kane, csi-ncis, , ellivmacstellaiwish, Forensic Girl554, Fourteen Lights, gsr4ever15, Leighton Conrad Taylor, MARNIC, phantom of the mental ward, rocksmacked, roos **_(not registered)_**, SMACkedHuddy, Stephanie **_(not registered)_**, sucker-4-SMacked and Wildweasel. **_THANK YOU for your kind words and lovely reviews! I hope I forgot nobody, if so I apologize for that. It's not meant in a bad way. :)_

_So, I hope you'll like this chapter, too :) ENJOY!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Feeling Home**

It was already late in the evening, but Mac and I were still at the lab. Mac wanted to finish one last case file and I said I would be in my office and doing some clean up there or some research of things I wanted to know. Truth was that I did neither of that. I sat in my chair in front of my computer and was looking at some pictures I saved there. Normally I'd never save private photos on any of the work computers but since we moved in here and I only shared my office with Lindsay and both of us had our own computer I saved some of the photos from my blackberry on that computer. The first pictures were pictures from a Christmas party 2 years ago. I had taken some pictures of the whole team and of Mac with each member of the team, also with Sid and I had taken pictures from the other ones, too. And someone had also taken pictures form Mac and me. The next pictures were those I took in Greece. One of the natives living in Thessaloniki wanted to take a picture of Mac and me, because he thought we were a couple. Well, sometimes we acted like we were, but it was just how we usually act around each other and how we usually treat each other. Sure, when Mac said he cared about me I felt much better than I did before just knowing he came after me because of the case. True reason was that he wanted to make sure that I was okay and that I would return home safe. That was what he told me when we were back home. I was just staring at that picture because it was kind of magic for me. Mac had his arm around my shoulders and I was supposed to have mine around his waist and yet this picture looked so… natural. Just as if we do that every day. As if it was reality. I mean the couple thing the person who took that picture insisted on.

Totally lost in my thoughts with a small smile on my lips I didn't notice that Mac was leaning at the doorframe watching me. I noticed him when I heard a soft knock on the door which caused me to look up and look at him. A soft smile was playing on his lips as he took a step into my office.

"Hey." I greeted him smiling back at him.

"Hey. Looking through pictures?" he asked as he looked at the very same picture on my screen that I had been staring at before. "Didn't know you kept that one." He added as he recognized it.

"How could I not keep such a... nice picture of us?"

"True. So… you're ready to go home?"

"I always want to go **home** but I guess you won't let me…" I said grinning.

"Well… you know that saying "My house is your house"? I don't have a house, but I have a home and so it is also your home for the time you're staying with me at my place." Mac states firmly.

"Want to share your home with me, eh?"

"Just want you to feel home. You know, I never mind having you around me." He said and smiled.

"I know. So… let's go?" I suggested, got up and took my coat, after I switched off the computer.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_I was walking through the car park. It was late afternoon and starting to get dark. Mac was walking next to me we were both smiling. I assume he or I had said something funny. He had his arm laid around my shoulder, holding me close to him, as he sometimes did before. Suddenly there was a man standing in front of us, a knife in his hand. Mac and I froze in place. I look up to him and see his worried but also angry look as he steps in front of me, pulling his gun, which was a mistake, because the guy stands close enough and knows that he has no chance against a gun, so he kicks it out of Mac's hand as soon as Mac had raised it. I thought about pulling my gun, but the guy is quick to pull the now unarmed Mac toward him, turn his back toward him and raising the knife to his throat using him as a weapon against me._

"_Pull the gun and he'll die." He says. I am defenceless. _

"_What do you want?" I dare to ask him. An evil smile shows up on his face._

"_You." He says. I look at him and then at Mac and again at him. I have no choice. _

"_You'll never get her, bastard!" Mac growls and piled his elbow into the guy's stomach. He is convulsed with pain and lets go of Mac, but is soon to raise his knife hitting Mac's abdomen. I finally pull my gun and hear people running behind me. I can hear something that sounds like an alarm clock…_

I quickly opened my eyes in shock. I was covered in sweat and soon realize that my alarm clock was really ringing. I turn it off and sit up in my bed. I rub my eyes and got up, picked up the thing I needed and went to the bathroom locked the door behind me and took a quick shower and got dressed.

As I entered the kitchen I was greeted by a warm smile and a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at me. Mac was leaning against the counter and I make my way over to him offering him a quiet good morning.

"You look tired… didn't sleep much?" he asked me now worried.

"Nightmare before my alarm clock went of." I answered as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know…" I said and let out a heavy sigh.

"That bad?"

"Well, the guy we're looking for getting you nearly killed?" I finally managed to say and he looked at me and a frown appeared on his face.

"Okay… that's bad…" he said.

"Very." I whispered, but again the same thing as I had with Danny the day before, he heard it and of course he would look at me surprised and questioning.

"Not that again… please."

"What?"

"I had that same thing with Danny yesterday. Saying something that I shouldn't have said."

"You have every right to say that, Stella."

"How's that?"

"Because I would say the same when it comes to you." He said and looking at me with a warm expression, making me smile.

"You're bad, Mac, you know that?" I teased him.

"What? Why am I bad?" he asked, acting confused.

"Because… I just can't stay at the bad mood I have, when I am together with you."

"And that is why?"

"You won't let me."

"See, it's hard to see my best friend in a bad mood when she's so much more beautiful when she smiles." He said now smiling shyly. I just can't help it, but smile back.

"Thanks."

"So breakfast in that diner down the block?" he suggested.

"Sounds great, but this time it's on me."

"Okay. So… let's go.

So Mac and I left the apartment to have some breakfast and then head to the lab and getting the day started.

* * *

_So, how did you like it so far? Still interested? I hope I don't bore you... :) Well, let me know what you think before you leave, please?_

**_blackrose538_**


	10. Step Two

_Hi there! Well, finally I am done with all my exams and will have my prom on Saturday. Thought it would be a nice time to post the new chapter :) I'll have a bit more time for my stories now, I guess... so it won't take that long to update anymore. At least I hope it'll be like that. Thanks to everybody who wished me luck :) It was worth it, even though the results of those exams wasn't what I was hoping for, but am still satisfied and proud to be done with school for now :)_

_So now, enjoy this new chapter :) _

* * *

**Chapter Ten: ****Step Two**

When Mac and I reached the lab Danny was already waiting for us. We haven't spoken since he and Flack went to Rikers Island and talk to Dimitri Patos. We went to Mac's office to talk about what they found out.

"Bad news… Dimitri Patos is dead." Danny uttered.

"What? How can that be?" I asked him.

"Took his life. Plain and Simple. The guard who found him said he left a suicide note saying that he can't live with what he's done and he can't see his love being married to another woman. He told his brother he was sorry."

"He had a brother?"

"Yes. The guard says he picked up all the personal things from Dimitri and he also got the suicide note. Sadly the guard couldn't remember everything that was written in it. Only the most common things one can find in such a note."

"What's the brother's name?" Mac asked Danny.  
"The guard didn't remember and when I came back to the lab I did some research but found nothing. Flack's still trying to find something and I will do the same again."

"What about the parents?" I asked.

"As far as I know they're not living in NY. I found nothing about them. Not his brother, no parents, nothing." Danny explained.

"Well, was a stupid question. When I investigated the case I found out that they're still living in Greece. Dimitri said he was the only one who moved to New York."

"I try to find something about them. Maybe I can find a phone number." Danny said.

"And you want to talk to them, Danny?" I lampooned.

"Hey, you're the Greek one not me. I'm just doing you a favour."

"Σας ευχαριστώ πολύ." I said grinning at Danny. He looked at me confused.

"What the h…" he started but Mac interrupts him.

"She said _thank you very much_, Danny."

"You're welcome, Stell." Danny grins and quickly takes his leave.

"You remembered that?" I asked Mac surprised.

"Hey, that's not hard to remember and you know I can remember and learn things quite well. And I had a very good teacher." He tells me with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied and smiled shyly.

"You earned it."

**xXxXxXxXx**

A few hours later I get a message saying that someone found a body and that I was supposed to go and process the crime scene. I got up from my chair and grabbed my jacket and left for Mac's office, knowing he would be there. I knock on the door before I enter the room, causing him to look up.

"Stella, what's up?" he asked me.

"I've got a message, we got another case." I tell him.

"Okay. You want me to take it?"

"No, Mac, I still want to do my job, although I understand that you're worried about me and I know that someone's after me, too, but… I just can't stay in here, doing paper work all the time. I'll take Lindsay and Sheldon with me."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Stell, I don't want to be over concerned, but I just can't help it. I understand if it upsets you in some way…" he said, looking a bit contritely.

"Actually I think it's cute." I smile. "Feels good to have someone who worries about me and means it."

"Always mean what I fe… do for you."

"Did you just want to say what you feel for me?" I asked him and his face flushed lightly.

"Um… don't you have work to do?" he asked quickly.

"Right." I said and planned to ask him again, later. I nodded my head and took my leave messaging Lindsay and Sheldon to meet me at the crime scene.

The crime scene was a small apartment in 54th street near the precinct in midtown north. When I arrived at the building and entered the house Flack was already waiting for me at the door to the apartment. He looked at me in surprise, but smiles.

"Hey. Did Mac let you go out?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"Heard he put you under his wings, because of that killer who broke into your apartment."

"He did, but we're fine. We're getting along quite well."

"Heard that, too."

"Who told you?"

"Ah- just some gossip around the precinct."

"Danny… gotta kill him for that." I said with frown.

"Hey, you didn't get that from me." Flack said.

"Don, we told nobody but the team. So, what do we have here?" I asked him to get back to the case at hand.

"Well, Jennifer Grace, 29. She was stabbed, just like Harris Worthfield."

"Who found her?"

"Her partner. She was one of us. Police officer at the precinct in that street. Said he was worried about her, 'cause she wasn't answering her phone and she didn't come to work this noon. So he came here and found her apartment door unlocked and he entered it and found her lying on the floor, dead. He only touched her, checking for any sign of a pulse."

"Okay. Gonna need to talk to him later. Oh and I have Sheldon and Lindsay with me, that convinced Mac I'm save." I said and we were both smiling.

"Yeah, they're already waiting for you."

I entered the apartment I put on a pair of gloves and start my work. Sheldon confirmed that the way Jennifer grace was murdered resembled the way Harris had been killed. But of course we had to wait for what Sid will find out. Lindsay and I weren't very lucky while searching the place for any kind of evidence. This time Sheldon only found the same kind of powdery substance that he had found at the first crime scene.

Lindsay found an envelope lying at the kitchen counter. Nothing was written on it, so she opened it and pulled out a picture of Jennifer Grace.

"Hey Stella, there's something written in Greek letters. Like the one you found in your apartment." She told me and handed the picture to me.

"βήμα δύο... step two." I read and translated it for Lindsay.

"Wow… and how many steps does he want to take?" she asked me.

"Δεν ξέρω…" I said. "Um, sorry, that means I don't know."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Hope you're still interested and liked this chapter, too :) please just leave a small note for me, or bigger one if you like ;)_

_**A/N: **I am planing on updating my other story **Tragedy And Joy**__during this week. Hope you'll take a look at that one also and don't forget to vote for a name for Mac and Stella's first daughter :) (might be also interesting for those who read my Series, which started with "What will become" because it belongs to it.) **THANK YOU!**_

**_blackrose538_**


	11. Living With My Boss

_Hey Everybody! I hope you haven't given up on this story, yet. Am sorry that it took so long to update. Those of you who are rady my other story "Tragedy and Joy" also, already know why I couldn't update sooner. Sadly I've been sick last week and before, as you know, I've been busy. I am now done with school and am very happy about that! :) _

_So here is chapter 11! I hope you're still liking it and hope you'll like this chapter, too. _

_**A/N: **I want to apologize, before you can read the story. I want to apologize to those who reviewed this story and haven't gotten a reply. First I wanted to but haven't had the time to and then I couldn't remember who already had received a reply. I am truly sorry if I haven't replied your reviews... so I want to do that now with a few simple words and then I let you read the chapter! **Thank you everybody for your kind words and your support! I am really happy to know that and how you like my work and I am always curious to see how some of you also add some thoughts about the case or our favorite couple. Thank you for that! I hope you all know that your reviews are always most wanted and most appreciated. I can't think of a better reward for my work! :) Thanks again!**_

_And now go and enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think about it._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Living with

**my boss**

A few days later, it was Saturday, Mac and I had the weekend off and so I was spending the weekend together with him. During the rest if the week after Jennifer Grace had been murdered we haven't really found much. The search for Patos' parents turned out to be a waste of time and the search for his brother didn't go very fast. All we had was the fact that Jennifer Grace was murdered the same way like Harris and we had the prove that it was the same guy. Despite that the rest of the week wasn't really busy. One evening Mac had asked me out for dinner at our favorite little restaurant down the block from his apartment. That had been really nice.

Now it was early in the morning. A soft knock on the door woke me up. As I opened my eyes I smile instantly, knowing that it was Mac who had knocked at my door. He slowly opened the door and looked into the room. He smiled as he saw me smiling.

"Wish you a very good morning." I said.

"Really?" he said as he closed the door behind him and came up to me handing me a cup of coffee.

"Could get used to that." I told him and he just smiled with his usual shy but charming smile.

"You know, I'm glad you agreed to come here till we get that guy…"

"I know. Thank you."

"Why haven't you agreed when I first offered it after your apartment was on fire?"

"I snore…" I said not really knowing why I hadn't agreed to that.

"I don't care now and I didn't then. By the way, you don't snore."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was up quite early and I never woke up by the sound of someone snoring in my apartment."

"Well… this time it's different, Mac. I know you would have insisted on police protection for me… and I just wouldn't have a change to convince you I wouldn't need it."

"But you could have chosen the hotel instead of my spare room… Not that I'm complaining… I'm really glad you're here." He said quickly. I looked at him.

"Think you're the better company." I countered, causing both of us to smile. He slowly sat down on the edge of my bed, making sure he wouldn't take too much space and then looked at me. I, to my surprise, couldn't see what he was thinking right now, but he looked like he wanted to say something and I didn't know what.

"What is it, Mac?" I finally asked him a bit too curious than wanted.

"Do you know the really good thing about you staying at my place?" he asked causing me to look at him in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I have a reason to go home." He said smiling shyly. I smiled back, not really knowing what else to do.

"Well, for me it's a good opportunity to spend some time with my best friend. Some much needed time."

"True. Well, I should let you get up, hu?"

"Oh, I don't mind staying in bed the whole day." I joked and he looked at me in shock.

"You don't really mean that, eh?"

"Don't worry, I was just joking."

"Good." He said as he got up and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

I got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed in something comfortable. I chose to wear track pants and a red top. I put on a slight note of my favorite perfume and then left the bathroom, brought my things back to my room and then I head into the kitchen were Mac's already busy preparing breakfast. He chose to make pan cakes and much to my surprise he did not take them from the freezer. Well, actually I don't know who said that he can't cook… he was already baking the first ones.

"Hmm… smells good." I told him as I stood next to him. "Smells a bit like vanilla and lemon."

"Yep. Put some vanilla sugar and some lemon flavor in it. Secret recipe from my mother." He told me with a small smile and I smile back at him.

"Now it's not a secret anymore." I teased him.

"Guess I can tell you."

"So you trust me? You recommend your secret to me?"

"Why not." He shrugged. "I always trust you, Stell."

"Good."

I quickly got myself busy with setting the table.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

After breakfast we did the clean up together, talking, joking and making fun and a lot of laughing while doing it. I watched Mac as he put some dishwashing liquid into the sink and then let water into it. I knew he had used a bit too much of that liquid and he knew it, too, but he didn't seem to care about. I picked up the dishes from the table and walk over to him and placed them in the water. Mac started to clean them. As I walk up next to him, a towel in my hands to dry the dishes, he looked up at me with a mischievous smile.

"What?" I asked him just as he pulled some of the lather out of the sink with one finger and placed it on the tip of my nose. He looked at me and then smiled.

"Looks good on you." He said and I just smiled back.

"Really?" asked back, distracting him so he didn't see that I'm just about to do the same with him, he did with me.

"Well, bet everything looks good on you." He countered. I instantly stopped my action and looked at him.

"Mac Taylor, are you flirting with your best friend?" I asked him teasingly.

"Um…" his face lightly flushed. "Guess I am…"

"Good." I said putting some lather on the tip of his nose, too. "Don't look that shy... you know me for more than 10 years, Mac."

"Can't help it. It's my nature."

"Your nature around women."

"Only around y… um…" he stops and quickly start to put the dishes away.

"I know." I said and helped him to put the last items into the cupboard. He picked the towel from my hands and softly wiped the now liquid lather from my nose, before he wiped it from his own nose.

"Thank you." I state and he just smiles. Somehow I got the feeling that I was totally lost every time he smiled at me. Maybe my inner voice was right and I truly was in love with him.

_Of course am I right… go for it and take your chance, Stella._ My brain scold instantly. I gave my head a shake and pulled the thought into the back of my mind, where I still thought it belongs. I didn't notice Mac was still watching me.

"You okay?" he asked me again with a worried tone.

"What? Yeah… I'm fine. Just had to shake away some thoughts that do not belong here."

"You sure they do not belong here?"

"Can you read my mind?"

"Sometimes. This time it was that smile before you shook your head."

_Oh no…. I'm in real trouble right now…_ I thought. To my surprise he didn't ask any further.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked him.

"Um… normally I would read or just watch TV when the housework's done… But I just can't say that… I mean I'm not alone and I don't want you to bore you."

"You have no idea, hu?"

"Well, I have but… it's nothing you normally would do with your best friend." He said his face once again lightly flushing.

From his face and the way he looked at me I could tell what he was thinking about, but I didn't want to ask him about that. Those tiny little moments of flirting between us were something I missed during the past few weeks. I was happy that he finally did it again and so I didn't question his intentions. I looked outside the window to see that the sun was shining and it wasn't raining so I looked back at him with a questioning expression.

"What?" he asked me a few seconds later.

"How about going to the Park and out for a walk? You know, enjoying the sun and such." I suggested and after a few moments of thinking he finally nodded his head in agreement and rewarded me with a small smile.

* * *

_So... I hope you're still interested and not bored. The next few chapter will be only our Smacked and I hope you stay tuned for that! Please, let me know what you think and write a few thoughts in a review! This time I promise, everybody will get a reply again, like I always used to do it!_

_Oh, and blackrose538 will be very happy if you would take a look at her other stories, too, especially the other active one "Tragedy and Joy" (which updated a few days ago) but also the older ones if you like and would leave a small comment there, too :) [grin] _

_**blackrose538 **_


	12. Enjoying The Sun

_So I finally found the muse again! YAY! Well, I am totally into this story right now and I finished quite a few more chapter by now and decided to post the update today... I got too much time and after I am done with school and am waiting for a reply from the university it's kinda boring around here :) So much time for SMacked! :)_

_Well, I hope you like this chapter also and I am getting as much lovely reviews and supporting words from you as I did the last time! I just want to say **THANK YOU **to everyone again! You guy **ROCK**! I am so glad that I found this place to share my work with you, people from all over the world! And I was really flattered by (?) your lovely words! _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Enjoying the sun**

A few minutes later we were already arriving at Central Park. It was about midday and the sun was mild and warm. The sky was blue and sometimes a few fluffy clouds were seen. It was perfect summer day. Neither of us took a jacket with us and neither of us was wearing a shirt with long sleeves. Mac and I decided to walk down Terrace Drive and then stop at The Mall in Central Park which is directly at the smaller lake called 'The Lake' and has a big fountain on the place near the water known as Bethesda Fountain. While I enjoyed the time we spent together and enjoyed that we both had the weekend off Mac seemed a bit uncomfortable about that fact. He never had a full weekend off before, but every time is the first time, right? All I wanted for now was just that he relaxed and enjoyed the time he wasn't spending at work. As much as I loved working I also appreciated every time that I could stay at home and relax. I sometimes thought Mac forgot the fact that he was still human and I made it to my mission to remind him of that fact, whatever it'll take. First thing was the walk in Central Park I had suggested. It would bring me and Mac in a public setting but it would be the first thing to help me make him relax and enjoy. So I hoped. As we reached the area of the fountain we stepped close to the water and stood there for a while watching the people who where on the water and those who where standing or walking around the place.

"You like places like this, don't you?" he asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"Occasionally. It depends on the weather. How about you? Do you like places like this?"

"That depends on the company I have. Sometimes I go to places like that when I'm alone but I would choose a place with less people it's more relaxing." Mac said and smiled slightly.

"I like silent places, too. From time to time I just need a place like that."

"Hard to imagine for a person like you."

"Why is that?"

"Thought you're more the social kinda person. A bit more social than I am."

"I am a very social kinda person, but even I need some time to relax from time to time. But I would also visit other places with the right person at my site." I stated.

"I would even go to the beach with the right person to join me." Mac said and again he had that special smile.

"Hard to believe you would do that and hard to imagine that someone actually exist."

"She does. I already know her."

_Fine… Aubrey? Come one Stella it can't be you…_ I thought in panic.

"Really?" I dared to ask. He looked at me smiled and then just shook his head.

"What?"

"You think it's Aubrey or Peyton, don't you?" he asked making my heart skip a beat as I hear those names.

"They're not?"

"Neither of them."

"Who could it be if not any of them? Did I miss something?"

"No, you didn't but you're forgetting someone very important in my life."

_He doesn't really mean me? Does he?_ I dare to think.

_HE DOES, blind girl!_ My brain shouts at me.

"Really? Wonder who that would be."

"Come on, Stella, you can't be serious…"

"I'm always serious, Mac."

"You never make it easy on me, you know that?" he sighted.

"Never said I'm easy. Besides… you're not an easy person either." I started to tease him a bit.

"One more thing that we have in common. Just like that important person in my life."

"Come on, who is it?"

"Guess who."

"Mac…" I tried, but he just looked at me with an expecting expression.

"You can't mean me…" I dared to say only to have him looking at me with an arched brow.

"I can't? Why would that be? Stella, you've been my best friend for more than 10 years and helped me with and through a lot in the past how can't you be important for me?" he asked me and somehow I had the feeling that he was a bit disappointed. I looked down to my feet thinking about what to say now.

"I'm sorry, Mac." I finally managed to say.

"For what?"

"For disappointing you? Or for… hurting you or… your feelings…"

I looked at him and he just looked back. In his bright blue eyes I could see that he was searching mine for an answer to a question neither of us dared to ask. After what felt like an eternity he simply wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. Automatically I returned his actions. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Don't be." He whispered into my ear before he pulled away. "Maybe I'm just having thoughts I shouldn't."

I looked at him in wonder but he turned away, looking back at the lake in front of us. I stepped closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No, Mac." I said. "You haven't thoughts you shouldn't." That simple statement forced him to look at me in surprise. I just gave him a slight smile.

"What do you mean?"

_You should tell him… _my brain tells me, but I wasn't sure about what I should say right now. _Oh Stella, what have you done? You can't tell him right now, it's ridiculous. What do I say now?_ I asked myself. I look up at him and he looked at me waiting for an answer and his eyes are begging me for telling him the right thing. But I just couldn't convince myself of my own feelings.

"I mean you're human. Humans have thoughts like that even I have." I finally answer. He nodded lightly and then rewarded me with a small smile.

We decided to stay a bit longer just standing next to each other and watching the people on the boats in comfortable silence. After what felt like a few hours but actually were only twenty minutes we decided to leave and walk back to Mac's home. The way back to his apartment was spend either in silence or with chatting about things that came to our minds.

* * *

_So what do you think? Please let me know in a short review! (or a longer one if you like) Still interested in what I've come up with? Still wanting to see how I come to my Smacked? Let me know! _

_**A/N: **I am also trying to update my other story "Tragedy And Joy", but as I said earlier, I am totally into this one, so it's a bit difficult to do that. But am still trying. I am also a bit disappointed with how this story is going around here, but this had nothing to do with that story, so... just wanted to say that I am going to post a new chapter for that one also and I am also thinking about a little oneshot story, if you like and I am willing to write it. _

_Anyways, I am hoping you still like this story and want to see what I've come up with and what is going to happen. THANKS FOR READING!_

**_blackrose538_**


	13. Dinner Confessions

_Okay guys... I gotta post that one just to... calm down a bit... the sad news about Melina leaving CSI NY killed the muse again... Well, it'll be hard on me to finish my two active stories, so please be patient with me. I even get tears in my eyes whenever I am only THINKING about her leaving the show... I just can't believe it's true... _

_I hope you guys will still stick with this story till I finished it. The planned sequel I guess I can forget, now... Sorry... this is hard for me, because this means my favorite and most important hobby is going to end, till I find another show that I can write fanfics for._

_I hope you like this one and thanks for all your support. You guy really ROCK! _

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Dinner-Confessions **

On the way home I suggested that I could make dinner for us and Mac agreed so we had decided to do some shopping before we would go home. I had something Greek for dinner in my mind and so it was mostly me who picked out what we would need and then we went back to Mac's apartment.

After we arrived there I changed into some more comfortable clothes and went into the kitchen. Mac was already waiting for my return.

"So… what are we going to do?" he asked me with expectation.

"We?" I replied in suspicion.

"Yes, we, because I am going to help you and no you can't argue me out of it." He said and his voice had so much of determination that I didn't want to argue with him.

"Okay… we are going to make Wakalaos." I informed him about my plan.

"Waka… - What?"

"Wakalaos. That's fish with spinach and condiments. We're going to bake it."

"Ahh. So… what can I do?"

I told him what he could do for me and than started with those things that I needed to do and that way we spent our time together and dinner was ready faster than expected. I never thought that cooking can be so much fun but with Mac, talking and making jokes it was fun. Sometimes he also asked questions about what I was going to cook and what else I could make, but I was surprised that he did his tasks so well and had fun by doing it. And because the time went by so fast we were now sitting at the small table in the kitchen enjoying our meal and chatting lightly.

"So?" I asked him meaning what he thought of his dinner.

"Best dinner since I live in New York?" he countered with a smile and I just arched my brow in a mixture of disbelief and surprise.

"I am serious about that, Stella. You're one gorgeous chef." He said quickly.

"Thank you." I replied with a small, but happy grin.

"You know that important woman in my life is you, right?" he asked me all of a sudden, referring to the conversation we had earlier.

"Mac…"

"Stella, just needed to tell you. You know that I'm not the emotional kinda person, but sometimes I just want to let other know what I am thinking. Mostly that someone is you."

"Yah, but I needed quite hard work to convince you, that you can open up to me and trust me."

"Never said I'm easy."

"No, but what we have now and what we might have in the future is worth to fight for it."

"πολύ αλήθεια." He replied and I looked at him in surprise.

"Από πότε μιλούν ελληνικά, Mac?" I asked him with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Um…" he stated a bit shy now, obviously not knowing what I said.

"I asked you since when do you speak Greek." I repeated in English so that he could understand me this time and answer.

"Thanks. You know that I only am able to say a few words and that I mostly don't understand what you say in Greek, swee…tie." he said the last word shyly and seemingly unsure which caused me to look up from my meal and nearly stare at him in surprise and a bit shocked. I knew he meant to flirt a bit like we sometimes did when it was just us but this time it seemed as if he really meant the 'sweetie' serious. I felt my lips automatically curl upward as they always do whenever we share our friendly and sometimes flirty banter.

"Something inside me tells me right now that you meant that seriously." I mentioned, actually not really thinking about it. Mac looked into my eyes, his beautiful, warm blue eyes searching mine for reassurance that he did the right thing. He seemed to be satisfied with what my eyes told him that moment, because he rewarded me with an honest but charming smile with a hint of coyness.

"You know, I'm not the emotional person Stella, but when I say something like that, accidentally, then it's really heartfelt and then I'm always serious and mean it like I say it. Well, mostly." He stated firmly.

"And this time?" I dared to ask and this time I was the one to search his eyes for something comforting and confirmative. And this time I was the one to be satisfied.

"Something inside _**me**_ now feels that you wouldn't mind if I did." He teased.

"Mac that's not fair."

"So really want me to confess?"

"I just want you to answer my question, in honest, without second thoughts and without any regrets."

"You really want to know and make things clear, don't you?" he asked with a small sigh.

"I do." I told him in truth.

"Well I said it in truth and I tell you the truth now when I say that I meant it. Seriously."

"So Mac Taylor is seriously flirting with me?" I asked him now teasing him and rewarding him with a small smile to assure him that I don't mind.

"Is it working?" he teased further but in a much lighter and flirtier tone.

"Depends on what you want to achieve."

"That you feel at home? And want to make you smile."

"Then it's working… I feel at home wherever you… um… I am welcome." I finished my sentence, recognizing that once again my heart takes over and I wasn't thinking about what I said.

"Right." Mac luckily didn't ask me about that. "You know that you're always welcome, right? And more than that."

"I know that I am welcome, yes and thanks, but the 'more than that' kinda scares me." I mocked, but somehow knew what he meant.

"Oh… don't mean to scare you. But I think you know what I mean."

"Always wanted at your side, Mac. That is what I think you mean."

"Now I am scared." He said teasingly and then put the final bite of his meal into his mouth and I did the same.

"Scary how well I know you?" I asked him as we start to clean up.

"Well, sometimes, because now I don't know if it's good for me that you seem to be able to read my mind."

"Me and reading your mind? Trust me Mac, that doesn't always work." I tried to convince him. _LIE! _My brain instantly scolded me.

"That's not true, Stella, you know it. It seems as if you and I are too much alike to hide thoughts and feelings that are obvious and likely for us."

"Obvious? Oh, I don't know if our feelings are that obvious."

"Our feelings for each other seem to be." He said and I stopped what I was doing that moment and looked at him in shock. He turned around and faced me.

"What?" he asked worried.

"Who told you that our feelings for each other are obvious? And **what** kinda feelings?" I finally managed to ask.

"Um… I'm thinking about a few persons who say that and they mean our love for each other."

"And you think they're right?" I countered and again I wasn't thinking about it.

"You tell me. Are they lying with their gossip?" he asked back and obviously wasn't thinking about it either. I wasn't able to answer that question. I was just too afraid that moment. _Afraid? Of what?_ My brain shouted at me. _Tell him! Damn it, Stella, tell him already! You know you love him and you know you want it! _

"Um… sorry. Didn't mean to startle or upset you." He said just as I was about to answer his question.

"Mac…" I started but he interrupted me.

"You don't have to answer that question." He stated in haste. It seemed as if he was afraid of the answer, too. But now that my brain and my heart finally convinced me to at least give him a hint of what I feel inside, I just couldn't go back and say nothing.

"I want to answer that question, Mac."

"Y-you want? Really?"

"Yes." I managed. He looked at me in expectation and in surprise but somehow I saw something like anguish glimmering in his eyes also.

"So? Are they right?"

"You know Danny and Lindsay are gossiping about us quite a long time and I know that they're not the only one. Since the day you freed me in my own apartment and offered me to stay here…" my voice trailed off. I remembered those many feelings I have had that moment and that I had now.

"Since then I find myself feeling things differently that where just normal and friendly banter between two best friends. The day I went to the archive with Danny I nearly got myself into trouble, because of his curious questions and my… well… new angle of seeing things between us. Call me crazy or forward or call it seeing things that aren't actually there or feeling things I shouldn't. I don't care. I just needed to tell someone." I ended my spontaneous confession.

"Luckily that someone was me." Mac mentioned and his voice was soft and loving. It was the first time we talked about all those things and it was the first time I ever heard his voice so calm, comforting and loving. I offered a sigh of relief. I don't know how long I had just stand fixed in time and space and looked into those beautiful, warm, comforting and loving sapphire eyes of his, but it felt like forever. Somehow I felt eased and this feeling told me I did the right thing. After a while I dared to ask him why it was _**luckily**_ him. He rewarded me with a small smile and put his right hand on my left upper arm and locked his eyes with mine again.

"Because now I know where I stand." He said.

* * *

_So what are you thinking? Still want to read it to the end? You can let me know everything you're thinking about this story. Thanks for reading._

**_blackrose538_**


	14. Step Three

_So, I know this is fast, but I needed to do it. Just created a forum for those who want to keep our Smacked alive in our stories. You can join me if you want, because I'm planning on keep writing those stories. I can't believe that actually so many people here want to give up on their favorite hobby just like that. I respect every opinion that you guys have, but I have my own one. Sure I'm going to miss Stella, but is that reason to let them take away our hobby? Our dreams? Our hopes? I don't think so._

_**A/N: **Sadly I got a review for that story from someone who isn't registered here on fanfic, so I can't reply to that review. But I want to ask that person a question: How many seasons of CSI NY have you seen? I'm not letting someone telling me that I changed Mac's whole character without defending myself, because I didn't change him AND Mac really offered his extra room to Stella in season 4 (episode "Right Next Door"). (I meant no offense. If it sounded like that, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I know everything I need to know.) I would have liked the idea of telling you in private better, but since that wasn't possible I had to do it that way. I'm sorry._

_So for everybody who is still reading: THANK YOU! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think afterwards, okay? THANKS!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Step Three**

Again I saw Mac's blue eyes searching my green ones for the right thing to do. Somehow I felt what he was about to so and I felt like a teenage girl with her first boyfriend. Well, soon to be boyfriend. I could feel the small sparks flying between us and I felt kinda excited about what Mac would do now. I took a step closer to him and our bodies were only a few inches from each other. Mac took the final step to close the gab between us. The look in his eyes told me that I did the right thing in making the first move toward him, but he wanted to take the first step to something else. His arms now wrapped around my waist he was holding me close to him. I was just about to wrap my arms around him as his cell phone rang and pulled us out of the magical moment between us. He cleared his throat and pulled away to answer his cell phone. The parts where his body touched mine were instantly cooling as he pulled away.

"Damn it." I whispered somehow in misery. I listened to Mac talking on the phone and heard him offering the last words to the caller who obviously was Don.

"We'll be there, soon." He said before he hung up. While he had talked on the phone he had turned his back toward me and was now turning around and looked at me in remorse. Why was he looking at me that way? Did he regret his actions or was the phone call that interrupted us? I looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Sorry." He offered, nearly in a whisper.

"Sorry for what, Mac?" he dared to ask.

"Got a new crime scene. Seemingly the same person who killed Harris Worthfield and Jennifer Grace." He quickly changed the topic, leaving my question unanswered. _Damn it!_ I cursed in my thoughts. Well, the reason for that wasn't the crime scene, but the fact that Mac refused to answer my question. _Does he regret what he wanted to do? Will he do it again? Why the hell did he apologize to me?_ Those thoughts were racing through my head as we were on our way to the crime scene. Sad thing was that the way there was spend in silence which nearly got me killed. As we reached the Crime Scene Mac only gave me short glance and then started into work. Knowing that I couldn't do something about it now I follow him as he walked up to Don Flack and ask him about the details.

"So? What do we have here?" Mac asked Don and stopped next to them.

We were now standing in front of a small mansion. The yellow police tape was tied to both doorposts and blocked the way inside for people without the authority to pass it. Some journalists where already standing nearby and watching our every move, only waiting for the right moment to break through the barricade and see the dead body behind the hedge and the police and other people standing on the way to the house.

The house was whitewashed and had a dark read roof. It had 2 floors and an attic floor with one bigger mansard in the middle and two smaller ones to the left and the right side of it. Well, it was one on the left and one on the right side.

"Jamie Lawson 39. He was Judge in the nearby court. His wife found him. She's inside, now and one of my men is already talking to her." Flack answered.

"Lawson… He worked on a few cases with us. What happened?" I asked him.

"His wife said he wanted to go out for a meeting with two friends and was on his way to the nearby restaurant. He had said goodbye to his wife and kids and left the house. A few seconds later she heard a shot and went to see what happened and found him, dead."

"He was shot? Why did you call us then? What does that have to do with our case?" I asked and Mac was already heading over to Sheldon.

"His wife found that lying in front of the door." Flack said handing me a white envelope. Nothing was written on it. I took it from his hands and opened it. Again it was a picture of the victim. I pulled it out and turned it around. I found the Greek words on the back, again.

"Βήμα τρία. Σχεδόν τελειώσει τώρα. Μόνο κόσμημα μου λείπει." I read out loud and then looked up at Flacks bright blue eyes looking at me in sorrow and confusion.

"Well, you don't know Greek, I know. Βήμα τρία means Step three. Σχεδόν τελειώσει τώρα means almost finished and Μόνο κόσμημα μου λείπει means only my gem is missing." I translated the Greek sentences for him.

"That means he'll come after you now." Flack stated with a worried tone and his bright blue eyes which are normally friendly and mostly happy glimmering are now filled with concern.

"Exactly." I stated firmly and glanced at Mac in sorrow.

"What happened with you two, Stella?"

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at Don in shock.

"He wasn't waiting for you when you got here he's now processing the scene and barely dares to look at you. What happened?" he asked and his voice was filled with sorrow.

"I don't know, Don. Sometimes it seems as if he wants to take the next step and the next moment he pulls back… but… I have a job to do now, sorry. Maybe I can tell you later." I said and started to head over to Sheldon and Mac who were now processing the body and the crime scene. I nearly reached the yellow police tape as Flack called to me again, causing me to turn around to look at him.

"Be careful, okay?" he stated worried.

"I have Mac to protect me." I started loud enough for Mac to hear us. "And a bunch of other nice people helping me and taking care of me."

"I know. Just needed to say it."

"Thanks, Don. I will I promise." I said and then turned to leave and started helping Mac and Sheldon.

One time I looked up to look at the house and as my gaze moved to one of the smaller mansards I saw a small face watching us through the window, but it was too far away from where I was processing the scene to recognize it, but I thought it was a little girl, probably Jamie Lawson's daughter.

We finished processing the scene and I was still standing on the way that lead from the gate to the house, looking to the house. I was thinking about going inside and talk to Mrs. Lawson, something we needed to do anyways. For a moment I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly jumped when I feel a hand touching the small of my back. I turn around and saw two warm sapphire eyes looking at me in concern.

"Mac…" I whispered quietly as I recognized him.

"You want to talk to his wife, don't you?" he asked in a soft tone.

"We need to do that anyways. I saw a small face watching us from one of the mansards… probably his daughter. I just want to know how they're doing and if she knows something that might help us."

"Flack gave you an envelope earlier. It was the same guy right?"

"Yes."

"What did he write this time, Stell?"

"He nearly finished his job, Mac. I bet he's coming after me now. Said that only his gem is missing, so…" my voice trailed off. He knew what I would say now and so it wasn't necessary to really say it.

"He threatened you again and warned you, but still things he'll get you." Mac finished my sentence.

"I'm curious how he wants to do that."

"Come on, let's go and see what Mrs. Lawson can tell us about this mess." Mac suggested and I nodded my head and followed after him to knock at the door. The police officer were already gone and nobody else than us was left now. Mrs. Lawson opened the door.

"Thought you would want to talk to me, too. Come in." she said in a sad but friendly tone, her eyes were red from crying and her body was still trembling lightly.


	15. A Little Girl So Big

_So, I am going to update this story a bit faster now, than I did before. Just am stuck with this one, I feel like I kinda neclegt my other story, but I just can't help it._

_I hope you'll like this chapter. :) THANKS to everybody who keeps reading and thank you for all your support and kind words :) They are more than welcome :) THANKS!_

**_I want to dedicate this chapter to my mother, although she doesn't read it, but it was her birthday yesterday and she deserves it so much that I dedicate that chapter to her :) And she was the one who cemented my decision to keep writing my SMacked stories. _**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: ****A Little Girl So Big**

We entered the quite big hallway of the mansion and Mac played his charming gentlemen card and let me go inside first. The hallway was bright and had a light yellow wallpaper. The hallway also contained the stair which led either upstairs or downstairs into the basement. I looked upstairs and saw the face of a small girl looking down at us. She had been crying. Her eyes were red and her face was flushed. But her gaze was a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. I rewarded the little girl with the blond, braided pigtails with a friendly smile. She just looked at me and Mac with a sad smile.

"Mommy…" she whined sadly and quietly to get her mother's attention. Mrs. Lawson stopped and looked up.

"Is it okay if Lynn joins us? I don't want to leave her alone for so long." Mrs. Lawson asked us. Mac and I only nodded our head.

"Come down, sweetie." She said to the small girl and waited till she was standing next to us. "Say hello to…"

"Mac Taylor and my partner is Stella Bonasera." Mac introduced us. The small girl looked at us with big green eyes.

"Hi." She greeted us shyly. "Will you catch the man who killed my daddy?"

Mac and I looked at her mother with a shocked expression and so did she look at us and then at her daughter.

"You're a smart little girl, Lynn." I told her. "Yes, we will catch him."

Now Mrs. Lawson led us into the living room which was warm and friendly like the hallway. This time the walls were lightly colored in terracotta. The furniture was modern and very fitting. Mrs. Lawson offered us to sit down on the sofa and we took it.

"Do you want some coffee? Or something else to drink?" she asked us.

"Coffee's just fine. Thank you." Mac said and I agreed to him. When Mrs. Lawson got back with the coffee and some cookies for us and the little girl she sat down in an armchair to our right.

"How can I help you, detectives?" she asked.

"Well, I guess you have been questioned by one of the officers already but would be very kind of you if you could tell us what happened." Mac said.

Mrs. Lawson took a deep breath and started:

"Well… it was nearly 2 hours ago. Jamie wanted to meet some friends today and so he left the house. Shortly after he left I heard a gun was fired outside and I went to see what had happened and if Jamie was okay. As I opened the door and looked outside I saw Jamie on the ground and I saw the blood. I rushed toward him, but he was already dead. Shot into the chest. I looked around but nothing and nobody was to be seen than the neighbors who were coming to see what happened, but I told them to go back inside and call 9-1-1. Lynn was upstairs in her room and having her nap, luckily. When I went back inside with Detective Flack I found an envelope lying in front of my door and I gave it to him."

"What about your son? Where was he?" Mac asked further.

"He's at his friend's home for the weekend. He was supposed to come back in an hour, but I called them and said I would pick him up later. I don't want him to see all that blood outside."

"What are you doing, now?" I asked. Lynn was now sitting on her mother's lap nibbling her cookie.

"I will pack up a few things and go to my parent's house. I don't want to be alone here with the kids."

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" I asked further.

"Actually he wasn't a foe of anyone, but you know judges always live with the fear of having foes for their sentences. He hadn't had any problem with people but lately he received letters from someone written in Greek. He thought someone must have the wrong address, because we do not speak Greek. He wanted to ask an interpreter to translate those letters, but he never did."

"Can I see those notes?"

"Do you understand Greek?"

"Yes. I am half Greek."

"Wait a moment I go and get them for you. Do you want to come with me Lynn?" she asked her daughter but the little shook her head. As her mother had left the room the little girl looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Want to ta…k to you." She said shyly.

"Okay."

"I wasn't sleeping like mommy telled you. I saw dada and black man."

"Black man? You mean a man in black clothes?" I asked surprised and the girl nodded her head.

"Did you see what happened?" Mac asked and again the little girl nodded a single tear now running down her face. Lynn was standing close to us now and I placed my hand on her soft cheek wanting to comfort her.

"Dadda's not coming back to Lynnie." She whined and now she started crying again. I was surprised how she knew that. She must have been about 4 years and still she knew that her daddy died. She saw it all and yet told that to total strangers. I wasn't even sure if her mother new that she saw what happened. I scooped the little girl into my arms.

Just as she stopped crying her mother came back. She saw the flushed face and the red eyes of her daughter and looked at us in suspicion.

"What happened?" she asked us.

"You have a very smart little daughter, Mrs. Lawson. She told us that she saw what happened to her dad and she knows that he won't come back." I said calmly.

"She… she saw… everything? Oh my go…" she started and then looked at her daughter. After a few seconds she turned around to us and handed me the letters. It were three envelopes and this time there was the address of Jamie Lawson written on it. I opened the first one and pulled a small piece of paper out of the envelope. I quickly read the Greek words that were written there and did the same with the two other notes.

The first one said: "Πρόκειται να πληρώσει για αυτήν. Θα σκοτώσω κάθε υπεύθυνα πρόσωπο." Which means: You are going to pay for it. I will kill every responsible person.

The other two informed about the death of two of his victims and the last of them also said that he would be his next target. It was never said who wrote those notes and he never mentioned a name in them.

"Can we take the notes with us?" I asked Mrs. Lawson who had taken her daughter into her arms.

"I won't need them anymore. What do they say?"

"Those were threats. He informed about his victims who died and the last said that he was his next target."

"He should have given them to that interpreter… it would have saved his life."

"I'm not sure about that. He killed two persons already and got away with it. Your husband is the third and we are not giving up on catching him, but we have no identity, yet. He searches for his victims and he'll find them." I said.

"I guess you're right… did it help you to get closer to him?"

"I don't know. We found his motive now, but it'll take some time till we can figure out who he is."

"True detective work isn't as easy as they say in books or in TV… but it always sounds so easy. Do me a favor please and call me when you have him."

"We will. It's time that we leave. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Lawson." Mac said and got up. Mrs. Lawson and her daughter walked us to the door.

"Thank you detectives. Call me whenever you need something. I left my cell phone number with one of the officer."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Mrs. Lawson. Goodbye Lynn." I said to both of them. Mrs. Lawson shook my hand and the little girl rewarded me with a small smile.

"Goodbye." She nearly whispered. Mac said goodbye, too and then we were back in the car and heading back to the lab.

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a small note for me and tell me how you liked this chapter :) Still interested? What do you think happens next? Any clue now, why this guy is after Stella, too? _

_What do you think? Please, let me know!_

_**blackrose538**_


	16. Monkey Wrench In The Works

_Hi there again! I am back with an update for this story :) Just got the amzing news yesterday, that Stella isn't going to die! I'm so glad to hear that. Seems as if those people at least have some heart. Well... I know I promised to update a bit faster, but I was kinda stuck with writing lately, but the muse is back now with a lot of new ideas, for new stories and for my active one. Hope some of you will drop by and read my other active story 'Tragedy And Joy', too. Could use some more readers ;)_

_That's it for now. I hope you like this chapter! A bit mor drama will be here. _

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: Monkey Wrench In The Works **

"If I only knew what he's planning… And if I knew who he really is. The killer doesn't seem to have an accomplice. He seems to act alone."

"He doesn't trust anybody. Maybe it's Dimitri Patos' brother who want revenge for his brother's suicide." Mac suggested.

We were sitting in the car and heading back to the lab. Mac was driving and I had been looking out of the window and thinking about the case. Now I looked at Mac and we were talking about it. I was happy about the fact the ride to the lab wasn't spend in silence, as the ride to the crime scene.

"How do you get to that idea?"

"I looked at the case file of Melissa Coleman again. Harris Worthfield was the man who married Melissa after Dimitri Patos went to jail… Patos committed suicide and the guard said that his brother picked up his personal things and the suicide note. Maybe he thinks that this had made Dimitri taking his life."

"That's the only connection between all his targets. Melissa had started to talk to me. Jennifer Grace had witnessed my actions and was working on the case, too. Jamie Lawson was the judge who put Dimitri Patos into jail and I…" I thought out loud.

"You were Melissa's rescue and a witness. You worked the case and arrested Dimitri. You also were in the court for the trial. And because you are one of the best CSIs in New York you are his masterwork, as he said." Mac finished. I nodded my head and just looked out of the window again. What else should I say? He said what I was thinking and that's all that needed to be said. Well, inside I wished he would say something about the moment we shared in his apartment… something like he didn't regret it or he still wants to take the first step, but he didn't and I didn't want to push him, so the rest of the ride to the lab was spend in silence.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"So, are you going to check on my idea?" Mac asked as we walked through the car park the door to the lab our next destination.

"I don't have a better idea so… yeah, I'm going to do some researches on yours. Maybe Danny got that number from Patos' parents." I answered.

"You're really going to call them?"

"Do you want to do that?" I teased.

"Ah, no. You're the one who speaks Greek."

"You sound like Danny, Mac. By the way… you know some Greek, too."

"Sorry… that few words I know from you, aren't enough to talk to someone in Greece."

"True. I won't argue that point. What are you going to do? Staying at my side?"

"Ah… I think inside there you're save enough. Besides someone needs to talk to Sid and Sheldon."

"Would do that, too."

"You call Patos' parents if we have a number and than we can go and see Sid together." Mac suggested and I agreed.

Mac had just rounded the last corner of the car park when he suddenly stopped and raised hand to show me to stay where I was. At the same time he pulled his gun, but it was too late. I heard a shot being fired and saw Mac being hit by the bullet and falling down to the ground.

"Mac!" I called his name, rushing to him.

I had pulled my gun, when Mac did and peered around the corner, but I couldn't see anything. The moment I saw Mac breaking down I knew the responsible one was gone. Mac, however, was bleeding badly. The bullet had hit him in his abdomen, a place where a bullet can do much deadly damage. For me it was a bad sign that he was bleeding so badly and had already lost a quite big amount of blood, which caused the fact that he was only barely conscious by now. And that after only a few seconds passed.

"Mac! Come on, stay with me!" I tried to keep him awake, while I had pulled my jacket off and was pressing it on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. It was kinda hard to do what needed to be done, but somehow I managed to pull out my cell phone and call the ambulance. Mac's condition worsened faster than I wished it would.

"Mac, can you hear me?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. "Mac! Stay with me, okay? Don't you dare dying, you understand? Come on!"

I tried to keep him awake, but in vain. I had just finished my last sentence when he already had lost consciousness. My jacket was full of his blood and so where my hands. At least one of them.

"Mac…" I whispered in misery and a single tear started to run down my cheek.

* * *

_What do think? I know, kinda mean of me to let you guess and fear, but thought it might keep the story interesting and suspenseful. ;) So let me know: Will he survive? Will Mac be okay again? What is going to happen and who is behind this? That brother, Mac talked about, or someone else?_

_Please, just leave a small note for me, letting me know you're still interested :) This time I **might **update a bit sooner. Have finished a few more chapter, so that'll be no problem. Stay tuned, Smackies (borrowed this word from AIP ;) ) there will be lots more to come!_

_****__blackrose538_


	17. Waiting

_As I promised: it's Sunday and this is my update! Hope you'll like it, though :) Thanks for not killing me earlier :)_

_I want to dedicate this chapter to someone who became sort of special to me over the past couple of months. Someone who writes awesome SMacked stories and someone who is reading this story from the very beginning although she was a bit nervous about my summary ;) but she came to know me quite well and I know that she knows what I am capable of and what I wouldn't ever dare to do. Reading her stories inspired me to try something like she did and it somehow improved my writing style. I want to thank her for her support. Thanks and dedication goes to: **Andorian Ice Princess**. _

_But of course I want to thank all of you for your support and kind words and for not giving up on me :) This story is the most reviewed and I assume the most read story I've written so far and I want to thank you! I am truly honored and I am very happy that you all read it and review. **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter seventeen: Waiting**

"Mac…" I whispered again, tears in my eyes. What if the paramedics wouldn't be here in time? What if I would loose him? If he died?

"Mac… you can't do that to me… don't you dare doing that to me…" I whispered again and again.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, but only took a few minutes, I heard the sirens of the ambulance and I also heard it coming to halt near me. But it all seemed like it was a dream, or a scene on TV. It felt like I was watching everything that happened around me now. Two paramedics came running toward me and Mac and one of them a young woman pulled me away from Mac. Another paramedic, probably the one who drove the ambulance ran toward Mac to help the young man who was examining Mac. The third paramedic who drove the car had brought the stretcher with him and both where now gently placing Mac on it. The young woman who stayed with me had given me something like a towel, a piece of cloth to clean my hands from Mac's blood. She asked me a few questions which I answered subconsciously. As the two men passed us with the stretcher I wanted to rush toward them, but the young woman grabbed my arm. When they pad pulled the stretcher into the ambulance and the driver was going back into the cabin the young woman asked me if I wanted to come with them. I nodded my head and she led me to the ambulance. She ordered me to sit on the bench next to the stretcher, which I did. I instantly grabbed Mac's hand and was shocked about how cold it actually was.

"How is he? Will he survive?" I asked the paramedics quietly and looked at them in misery.

"I can't say that right now. He lost much blood and his breathing is quite fragile and so is his heart rate. But we're doing our best." The young man, who was the first to examine Mac, answered my question. The answer didn't really satisfy me and it didn't help my fear to subside.

"Come on Mac… you can do it. I know you can." I whispered into his ear, hoping he could hear me.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The ride to the hospital was a torture for me. One time Mac's heart rate dropped to critical level and they feared he wouldn't make it. That was the one time I did let go of his hand to call Don so that he knew what happened. He told me he would come to the hospital as soon as he could.

Now I was sitting in the waiting area of the ER hoping that Mac would be okay, the moment when they pulled him away from me and into the ER examination room running through my head over and over again. A young woman in white clothes came walking to me. Dr. Triny Wilkins was written on her name card.

"Ms. Bonasera?" she asked and I nodded my head. "I'm Dr. Wilkins."

"Hi." I said. I wasn't able to say anything else.

"Were you hurt, too?"

"What? No, why are you asking?" I asked her somewhat confused. She pointed on my hands and my shirt. Blood, but I instantly knew it wasn't my own.

"No… I'm fine. It's from… when I tried to stop the bleeding and save his life."

"You did a good job Ms. Bonasera. Anyways… I want to check you also, just in case." Dr. Wilkins said in a friendly but firm tone.

"I'm fine, really. Just… shocked. That's all."

"I know, but it's my job to check on those people who were at the scene."

"It's a waste of time, Dr. I said I am fine. You don't need to check on me, because it's not my blood." I said firmly. I didn't want to be examined. I knew I was okay and I was still waiting for Don.  
"Okay. Then let me at least get you something to clean your hands and let me get you a shirt you can wear." She suggested. I look down at my hands and my shirt and then back up at her. She had light brown, shoulder long, wavy hair and beautiful dark green eyes. Those green eyes looked at me asking for that one favor, friendly but firm and concerned.

"Okay." I agreed and she led me into one of the examination rooms and closed the door and blinds. Next to the room there was a smaller washing room, which you could only enter through the examination room. She led me into the room.

"Okay, you can use this soap next to the second sink to clean your hands." She instructed and I went over to the sink.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilkins." I said. She smiled lightly.

"Just clean your hand. I'll get you something to wear while you're in here. You mind wearing a white shirt?"

"No. Thanks."

Dr. Wilkins left the room and I started my mission to clean my hands of Mac's blood. It was a bit hard for me to do so. I had no idea how he was holding up and if he was going to be okay. All I knew was that he was brought to surgery shortly after we arrived. The only person who talked to me since was a nurse asking me if I needed something and Dr. Wilkins, obviously wanting to help me. The nurse didn't have any news from Mac and I forgot to ask Dr. Wilkins. It took a while till I got my hands cleaned of Mac's blood and yet, being reminded of what happened in the car park I felt the tears threatening to roll down my cheeks again. I had just finished my task when Dr. Wilkins came back, a white T-Shirt in her hands. I dried my hands and she offered me the shirt.

"Thank you." I said after I had put on the white shirt instead of my own light green one.

"You want to give that to me? I can give it to the laundry and they'll clean it from the blood." She offered, pointing on the shirt in my hands.

"No. Thanks. I… um… I can do it alone." I said, offering her a thankful smile.

"So, you really don't want me to check you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll walk you back into the waiting area. Heart a detective named Flack asked for you and Detective Taylor." She said.

"Do you know anything? How's he doing?" I remembered to ask her.

"I'm sorry. I have nothing. Haven't heard anything, yet. Guess he is still in surgery." She said.

"Kay. Thanks."

She brought me back to the waiting area and I started to look for Don. I finally saw him sitting on the bench where I had been sitting before Dr. Wilkins let me clean my hands and get me a new shirt. Dr. Wilkins offered me a small smile and then got back to work. I started my way to Don who had seen me coming and was now meeting me halfway. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. A friendly and yet comforting gesture like we shared before.

"Thanks for coming, Don." I told him after we went back to our seats.

"Hey, you're my friend and so is he. How are you holding up?" he asked looking at me with a concerned expression.

"I don't know. Mostly I sat here worrying about him and hoping that he'll be fine. It still seems like a bad dream to me and I am hoping to wake up from it any minute."

"I'm sorry, Stell."

"I just want him to be okay…" I said, tears threatening to build again.

"You know Mac… he's going to be fine." Don said but his voice was worried also.

"I just worry."

"You care a lot, don't you?"

"You know I do."

"Stella, I worry about him just as much as you trust me."

"I know. And yet I have no idea how the hell that happened. I only remember a figure in black running from the scene."

"Security cameras showed that a man in black clothing with white shoes was sneaking around that area quite a while. And before you ask I let one of my people checking the tapes and he called me."

"So we have all that on tape?" I asked him.

"Yah, we do. Every single detail, but not his face."

"I think it's the guy who's after me. Damn it, Don, this bullet was supposed to hit me… I should have been the victim, the one in that surgery. Not him…"

"Stella… Mac offered you his spare room, because he wanted to protect you. He was shot down, because someone wanted to kill you. He wanted to protect you, Stella, because he cares about you, just as much as I know you care about him." Don said. That was assuring what I had been feeling and thinking all the time but it wasn't really helpful for me, because now I couldn't hold back the tears. Don put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder, not caring about the tears now rolling down my cheek.

"That's the problem, Don… it was supposed to be me, not him… I… what if I can't ever thank him for protecting me? Tell him I'm sorry… What if he…" I started but Don stopped me.

"Don't you dare to even **think** about it? You know Mac, he's strong and he'll pull through. All he needs is you staying at his side." He said.

"We had a great time before you called him… I was planning to maybe continue that great time later, but now… maybe I'll never get the chance to. I should have called him on that on the way back to the lab…" I said in misery. Don looked at me, his bright blue eyes looking curious, sad and comforting at the same time, but he remained silent. He just listened to me and was there where he was needed.

"Damn it, I want to tell him so much… I have so many things I wanted to tell him…"

"You'll get your chance, look." He said pointing out toward the reception table. I saw another man with a white lab coat walking toward us. I whipped away the tears just as he arrived.

"Detective Bonasera?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm Dr. Jesse Hendricks. I'm the doctor responsible for Detective Taylor."

"How is he?"

"Well, he's taken to a room the moment we speak. We were able to remove the bullet, but it hit his milt, so we had to remove that also. He lost a lot of blood and his condition is still critical. He's not out of the woods yet." Dr. Hendricks said. I looked at Don and he nodded his head lightly.

"Can I see him?" I asked the Doctor.

"I'll show you the way." The doctor said and I turned around to face Don.

"I'll drop by later, Stella. There is a lot of work for us to do, to find the one who did this. Anything I can do for you?" Don asked.

"Mac suggested that maybe Dimitri Patos' brother is behind all this. Maybe you can do a little research and find out where he is? And… tell them I want the whole team working on the case and the latest victim. They can call me. I'll be staying with Mac." I said.

"Wouldn't let you do anything else. I'll let you know when we got something." He said. He hugged me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"He's going to be okay, Stella. Let me know when he wakes up. Gotta kick his ass for doing that to us." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but reply it. I knew he meant to change my mood and I was thankful for that.

I turned around and followed Dr. Hendricks. On the way to Mac's room I cemented the plan that, as soon as Mac will be okay and out of the hospital, I would tell him how much I really care about him and how I really feel for him. I needed to take that chance.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, will you? Hope this chapter worth the cliffhanger from the last one and I hope you're not bored away ;)_

_**A/N: **To the few of you who also read my other active story "Tragedy And Joy"... I know that I kinda neglected that one the last couple of weeks and I'm sorry. I just ran out of ideas as to how I should go on with that one and then the news of Melina leaving the show killed the muse for a short time and I just haven't found back to that one... I'm sorry... I try to get back to it, too. I just hope you're not mad at me, for not posting any updates for that story. Just be patient with me, please? I am doing my best to get back to it, too :)_

_**blackrose538**_


	18. Staying At His Side

_Well... actually I finished this story till chapter 21 but somehow I wasn't satisfied with my work and changed everything... so am happy to announce that chapter 18 is now finished :) Am working on more chapter, this story is going to be a bit longer than I first thought it would be and that is all because of you, who read this story :) Thanks to you :) Actually I think I can't thank you enough for keeping me going on ;)_

_So, I planned a few ups and downs before the final happy ending, hope that's okay with you :) _

_Enjoy! I hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

_**Dedicated to all my readers. Without you I wouldn't this wouldn't be as much fun as it is. Without you I wouldn't keep it going on. Thanks for your support and kind words!**_

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: ****Staying At His Side**

Dr. Jesse Hendricks had shown me the way to Mac's room in the intensive care unit of the hospital. We were now standing in front of his room an my gaze wandered through the small window in the door to Mac's pale and unconscious frame. A look of concern covered my face as I saw all those monitors watching the vital activities of Mac. Heart rate monitor, IV tube and oxygen mask. All that looked a bit scaring.

"Well, he needs to rest for sure. Since now he's not conscious, yet. It'll take some time I guess, 'cause he's etiolated. He lost a big amount of blood that why he still has the IV tube with the blood preservation on it. When that one hanging there is empty he's gonna get some physiological saline, just be on the save side. I can't tell you when he's going to wake up, because that depends on the patient." Dr. Hendricks explained.

"What about his heart rate? It's a bit low for a normal man like him, isn't it?" I asked him.

"It's still on a critical level and to all that it's a bit instable. When he was in surgery we feared to loose him twice."

"What happened?"

"His heart rate dropped. I don't know exactly why that happened, but I think it happened because of the high blood loss."

"Thanks for being honest with me." I said in truth.

"I always ask myself in what way it would help any relative or friend or wife if I would lie to them. You're a relative of Detective Taylor?" Dr. Hendricks asked.

"We're colleagues and best friends."

"See, you're a detective, Ma'am, so you would have known if I would have lied to you."

"I would."

"Is there anyone else we should call? A relative? Parents, siblings?"

"No… thanks. I'll take care of it."

"Okay. I have that feeling that you're going to stay at his bedside till he wakes up." He mentioned and I just looked at him in surprise.

"How could you know that?" I dared to ask.

"Your eyes and your body are telling it."

"I should control myself a bit better, I think."  
"Actually that's a good thing, Ms. Bonasera, shows that you really care about him. He's going to need that." Dr. Hendricks said. His eyes were calm and warm and somehow comforting.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm not used to show emotions that easily." I sighed.

"Okay, I'm letting you go to him, now. I'll check on him personally as much as possible. He was one tough case for me and I want to observe his progress myself. He'll have to stay here at least a week."

"At least?"

"Depends on how the wounds are healing and how he progresses."

"Thanks Dr. Hendricks." I said and turned to open the door. Before I enter the room I hear him call my name again and so I turn around.

"When you need something, let me know." He said, his eyes now concerned.

"I will. Thanks." I assured him and closed the door to Mac's room behind me. I stood still behind it for a few moments looking at Mac. His face was pale and it looked kinda scary with all these equipment attached to him. Slowly I walked up to his bed and stopped next to him. I looked down at him and grabbed his hand and held it firmly in mine. I felt tears threatening to build in my eyes again. I sad down in the chair next to his bed, still holding his hand. Now, the moments in the car park running through my head again. The moment I saw him breaking down to the floor, the moment I rushed to him and then the moment I tried to stop the bleeding and his blood covering my hands, before I removed my jacket. I took a deep breath while closing my eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Mac… this was supposed to be me, not you… I'm so sorry…" I whispered in misery, knowing inside that I would have done the same for him, too. I gave his hand a soft squeeze.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Mac. I'm here for you. You're going to be okay…" I whispered in his ear. I felt tears threatening to build in my eyes again, but those were happy tears because I knew he was going to be okay, although he didn't wake up yet. I leaned back in the chair, but didn't let go of his hand. My thumb softly stroke the back of his hand while I kept watching Mac for a while before my eyes slowly moved toward the monitor that was displaying his heart rate. Somehow I thought it was stronger now, than it had been, before I came in and sat down beside him, but maybe I just dreamed it.

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

I didn't know for how long I really sat at his bedside, but it was already getting dark outside, when Dr. Hendricks came into the room. He looked on the monitor and checked the IV and several other things. He gave me a small smile, after he obviously finished his job, but looked at Mac again before his gaze turned back to me.

"He's definitely going to be fine. His heart rate is much better and more constant than it was earlier. Guess he knows you're here. He didn't wake up, yet?" he asked.

"No, he didn't." I said and looked up at him. I still had Mac's hand in mine and squeezed it softly.

"Hm, that's a bit concerning, because normally a patient would have woken up by now, but maybe he just needs a bit more time to rest. No patient is like the other."

"How long has it been already?"

"About 3 hours since I brought you here." He said calmly. It indeed worried me a bit, that he hasn't opened his eyes, yet.

"Don't worry he's going to wake up. Everything's okay and there is no indication that something could be wrong with him." Dr. Hendricks said. "Gotta go… have a few other patients to check on. Will come back before I go home and take a look at him again."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Nothing to thank, Ms. Bonasera. It's my job to check on him and it's my job to make, whoever is with the patient, to feel better and in good hands." He said and left the room. I was once again all alone with Mac. I looked at his quite pale face. He somehow looked like a sleeping angel with his closed eyes and the mostly peaceful expression.

Suddenly, I was still watching him, I noticed a change in his expression. The peaceful face turned into a worried and then an angry one. I noticed his eyes moving nervously under his closed lids. Was he struggling with someone in his dream? Or was he struggling to wake up? I felt his hand tighten around mine, but not as much as it could have hurt me badly. I got up from my seat and stood close next to his bed. I put my free hand on his rough cheek and leaned down, so that my lips were near his ear.

"Mac… it's okay, I'm here. Just open your eyes… let me know you're okay, Mac…" I whispered calmly into his ear and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

* * *

_I know this is a bad place to stop but I couldn't help it ;) Hope you liked it, though. Hope I can updated on a more regular basis, now :) Thank you for reading and please, let me know what you think and that you're still interested (or not?) ;)_

_**blackrose538**_


	19. A Much Needed Break

_Okay. Chapter 19 already, can't believe it myself. :) Well, still a lot more chappies to go and am very excited how you all like what I'll come up with in the end. Am already working on chapter 25 and even that one is quite a while away from the ending, so I hope you like long stories :) _

_I want to shout a huge and loud THANK YOU to all of you who support me with all those lovely reviews :) They make my day! And as many of you thank me for the smiles my story creates sometimes I want to thank you for the smiles all of your reviews create on MY face :) Just to say that again, I somehow think I can't thank you guys enough. You guys ROCK!_

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Stardust585 because of a few reasons. First of all she started reading this story much later than most of you and is pretty good in catching up AND, most importantly, she was the one telling me that she likes my own character Lisa McCaine who is Stella's best friend from outside her working field (in all of my stories). This is for you, because you hoped there will be more of Lisa in this story. Thanks for telling me that you like her :) You brought that idea into my mind :)**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter nineteen: A Much Needed Break**

I sat down on my chair again, still watching Mac. His face was peaceful once again, but still pale. The nurse came earlier and replaced the blood preservation for the IV with the saline. Dr. Hendricks had told me that Mac probably wouldn't wake up until the next morning, but yet I was hoping he would. Watching him, his peaceful expression and his relaxed posture was somehow putting my mind at ease, but still it wasn't over yet. There was still that fear that he might not survive this. A thought that brought back the tears that I successfully had wiped away earlier. I got up from my chair and slowly took a step closer to his bedside. I bend down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, noticing a few pearls of sweat on it. His skin was warm and pale.

"Don't worry, Mac… I'm just going to get some fresh air… I promise I'll be back soon." I whispered into his ear and then quietly snuck out of the room. I went to the nurse's station and let them know that I was going to return soon and told them to call me whenever something happened.

I went down the hallway toward the elevator and got to the first floor. I walked towards the big doors that led towards the small park that belonged to the hospital. It was already getting dark and the lights outside where already on. As I stepped outside the cold air blew into my face wiping some worries away. I took a deep breath and slowly wandered through the small park and sat down on a nearby bench, enjoying the silence, which gave me a much needed break. A break from everything I heard the last few hours, a break from the day's events and from everything that was connected to it. I mind drifted back to the moment before Don had called us to that crime scene. The moment that was filled with sparks, unknown desire and love. The moment Mac nearly kissed me. Thinking about his soft voice when he had been flirting lightly and thinking about the moment he had put his arms around me brought the tears back once again.

"Oh Mac…" I whispered cheerlessly into the quietness.

There were so many things I wanted to tell him. No, wait, there was one most important thing I needed to tell him. _Damn it, Stella, why haven't you…_ I started scolding myself, but then stopped. Yeah, I know, why haven't I told him earlier… why haven't I called him on pulling back when we were on the way to the lab… why haven't you acted on this before… _This isn't going to make it any better… he needs your strength, not your regrets. He needs your love, not your depression. And when he's awake you tell him whatever you need to tell him. Whatever it takes._ The intelligent part of my brain told me.

I sat on the bench for a while, when suddenly my phone buzzed to life. I took it out of my pocket, fearing it would be one of the nurses, but luckily it was Lisa's name on the display.

"Hi." I answered my phone.

"Hey… just heard about Mac… Wanted to know how you're doing…" Lisa started.

"I'm trying my best… How'd you know?"

"Heard it on the news… where are you, sweetie? At the hospital?"

"Yeah. At the moment I'm getting some fresh air…"

"Do you want me to come to the hospital?"

"No… thanks… I'm fine. I don't want to drag you into this…" I said.

"Kay… if you need anything, let me know, okay? How's Mac?"

"He's fighting for his life… it's uncertain if he'll survive, but they're optimistic." I answered her question and again my eyes watered.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. You really don't want me to come over?"

"No I'm fine."

"You know, I never call you for a story, but is it true that this might be connected with this serial killer who killed the judge today?" Lisa asked me.

"Who said that?"

"The news speaker."

"Listen sweetie, this serial killer… and whatever I'll say about that must stay with you, okay?"

"Sure. You know you can trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Look, this serial killer is true, but nobody can confirm that he was the one who shot Mac, but for me it's obvious that it was him."

"How'd you know?"

"You have to keep it for yourself, okay?"

"Sure. Must be quite important to you…"

"Mac was shot because of me. This serial killer is targeting me and…" I started and told her what had happened.

"You lived with him?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah… like him better than any other officer. It was supposed to be me…"

"Stella, sweetie… he's going to be fine. He's got one hell of a tough and strong woman as his best friend…"

"I know…" I said and then saw a nurse hurrying toward me and a nervous feeling started to take over.

"I gotta go, Lisa… I talk to you soon, I promise." I said and hung up after we said goodbye. I watched the nurse hurrying toward me and hoped that my bad feeling wouldn't come true.

* * *

_Still interested, or did I bore you this time? No? Good! What do think? Will Stella's bad gut feeling come true? What will she hear from the nurse and what do you think has happened? Please let me know :)_

_**A/N: **For those of you who've read my story 'Tragedy and Joy'... I've decided to delete that story, since it's not going as I expected it would... So I deleted it and will start this story all over again and possibly publish the sequel to 'Happy Birthday Sweetheart' with another title. Still thinking about including Ella McBrides death... those who read 'Fabulous Wedding' know that I killed her off (sorry...) Do you guys still want that Ella McBride story? Oh and I've got a small thank you to AIP for discussing my decision with me :) Thanks for encouraging me :) When I've got a new idea, you'll be the first to know :-) After me, of course._

**_blackrose538_**


	20. Fear, Guilt And Anger

_So after all those reviews I got for my last chapter I am a bit scared to go on like I planned to... Anyways, I hope you like it! _

_And as always THANK YOU! For all the support and the reviews and also for taking the time to read my work. It makes my day to read all those reviews! :)_

* * *

**Chapter twenty: Fear, Guilt and Anger**

As the nurse hurried toward me the bad feeling in my gut grew. The expression on her face showed nothing positive for me. Something was wrong and I feared the worst…

"Ms. Bonasera?" The young woman asked as she arrived and I nodded my head in expectation.

"Ms. Bonasera, Dr. Hendricks wants to talk to you. It's important." She said and her expression was concerned. I nodded my head and she walked back inside, me following her.

As we got to the floor were Mac's room was, I could see Dr. Hendricks standing in front of it with a worried expression, confirming my bad gut feeling. Something must be very wrong. As we stood in front of him the nurse walked inside Mac's room and Dr. Hendricks guided me a few steps away from it.

"Ms. Bonasera… I think we need your help." He started.

"What's going on?" I asked in panic.

"Well… his heart rate dropped again. A few minutes after you left the room, as the nurses told me. His condition is very fragile…"

"What!" I nearly yelled with growing panic, tears threatening to build.

"Calm down, please… I want you to go inside with me and I want you to talk to him. Tell him that you're there. I can't get rid of the feeling that his condition depends on you." Dr. Hendricks explained calmly. Somehow I couldn't believe what he said. Mac's condition depending on me? Depending on if I am there or not? How could this be? The doctor must have seen those questions on my face because he continues:

"Yeah, people think that the person lying in that bed, unconscious and probably fighting for their life doesn't know that someone's with them, but they do. They can feel it and they can hear your voice although they mostly don't know what you said when they wake up. They realize the voice talking to them. That's why I think you should go in there and try it. This has something to do with love and care, Ms. Bonasera…"

"Okay..." I said and turned around to leave. The doctor followed me and let me into the room. I hesitated to walk in first, but realizing that Mac's live could depend on it I finally followed Dr. Hendricks. As soon as I was in the small room with two nurses hurrying around and the alarm for the heart rate turned on I hurried to Mac's bedside again. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly.

"Mac… come on… I'm still here with you…" I whispered into his ear. "Come on… I need you…"

I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes anymore and so a single tear ran down my cheek. With my free hand I quickly whipped it away.

"Mac… you can't…" I whispered in fear, tears now running down my cheeks.

Suddenly the alarm quit and I felt a hand on the small of my back. I turned around and saw Dr. Hendricks smiling softly. Not hearing that alarm anymore made me feel at ease.

"He's okay now… he seems to care a lot about you, Ms. Bonasera." He said. I couldn't believe how much power I seemed to have over my best friend and long time partner. It was kind of scaring but also kind of assuring.

"Hard to believe how much power one can have over another…" I whispered.

"Yeah, but that only works if that someone cares a lot about the other. And Mr. Taylor seems to care a lot and he also seems to fear a lot for you. Probably his subconscious told him you left him… left him for good? I don't know what kind of relationship you two share, but if this is what I think it is, it's a call for help. A call telling you that he needs you as much as you seem to need him."

Did that Dr. Hendricks just said he knew I needed Mac? _Oh… what kinda effect you have on me Mac… see, I need you… _I thought and I didn't care that someone else knew I cared a lot about him.

""I'm not going to leave him… never." I said.

"Um… we still have his personal belongings… badge, gun and clothes, walled… I send a nurse to bring them here and give them to you." Dr. Hendricks said and I nodded my head. Suddenly I felt the guilt coming back… the guilt I knew I didn't have to feel, but I couldn't help it. He was here, fighting for his life, because he wanted to protect me… because he didn't see it coming. Neither of us did and I felt like he shouldn't be here. He should be the one staying at my side… this bullet was supposed to kill me, not him. But now it was the other way round. I felt the guilt turning into anger. Anger against whoever did this. If it was Patos' brother or not, whoever did this to Mac shouldn't be alone with me. But I also realized that whoever hurts Mac is hurting me, too.

Dr. Hendricks and the nurses had left the room and I sat down on the chair next to Mac's bed, not daring to let go of his hand.

"Oh Mac… hopefully you got the right idea and Don finds this brother… I just want this to be over and this guy brought to justice… Whoever did this to you, Mac… I swear he's going to pay for it." I tell him quietly.

_He has to find him… we have to find who did this… we have to… and he's better not be alone with me 'cause I can't guarantee for anything._ I thought bitterly. _Mac… you gotta wake up soon or it's killing me for sure… _And with that nagging thought I fell asleep.

* * *

_So? Do you let me live, or do you want to kill me now? I'm sorry for all that fear, but I just had to do it... I planned a few ups and downs and this is one of the downs. The next one won't be that scary, I promise!_

_Please, let me know what you think, before you leave, will you?_

_**blackrose538**_


	21. Some Good News

_So... new chapter! _

_I hope you like it. And BIG THANK YOU! that you didn't kill me for the last chapter :D It's going to be more quiet now, not much drama or tragedy in the upcoming chapters, but still a few ups and downs to come, but nothing that tragic as it was the last chapter. I'm sorry if I am going to bore you with the next 5 chapter (including this one) but I want to do some filler chapter, because first of all I think we need some time with Stella dealing with everything. Second I think we need to see Stella with her friends, which will definitely happen during the next 5 chapter and third I want to introduce another person who might be important later and also for other stories I might write as a sequel to that one. I hope I don't bore you away now... :D_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter twenty one: Some**** Really Good News?**

_I'm standing in Mac's kitchen. It was afternoon. He was there. He stood close to me, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck. The look in his eyes showed uncertainty, but also the will to take the next step. Love was what I could see in his eyes as he slowly moved his lips to mine till they were only inches away from mine. Then I heard a knock on the door and he pulled away. His image faded… _

Slowly I opened my eyes. It was early the next morning, the sun only starting to rise, bathing the sterile white room in light red and orange light. I heard the door open and turned my head to it. A nurse came in. She was a bit chubby and had short blond hair with light brown highlights. She came closer, her eyes looking at me in a friendly way. She had ice blue eyes, which shone brightly. I've never seen eyes like that in a hospital before.

"Morning. Sorry for waking you." She said quietly and I offered her a tired smile and tried to hide a yawn.

"One of the nurses brought his personal belongings. They're on the small table behind you." She said and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw his gun, badge, wallet and his cell phone lying on the table. Next to it was a small bag which contained his clothes. I turned back to Mac, who looked like he was sleeping, but I knew he didn't wake up, yet. I gave his hand a soft squeeze as I got up from the chair. The nurse was checking the pad and I bend down to him.

"Don't worry, Mac… am just getting a cup of coffee. I'll be right back. Don't scare me again…" I whispered into his eyes and kissed his cheek before I left to get a cup of coffee.

I just arrived at the small cafeteria of the hospital as my phone buzzed to life. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller's ID: Don.

"Morning. Already up?" I answered my phone with a slight smile.

"Yep. Gotta new crime scene this morning and am on my way there. How's Mac?" Don asked.

"Still not waking up. Scared the crap outta me yesterday…"

"What happened?" Don asked concerned.

"I left his bedside to get some fresh air and Lisa, my best friend called me. His heart rate dropped to critical and was fragile, they couldn't stabilize him."

"But you could?"

"Just grabbed his hand and whispered into his ear and a few moments late he was back to normal. Like a miracle." I said.

"Wow… he must care a lot about you. If you ask me, Stell, that wasn't a miracle… that was the power of love. Your love and his."

"Don…" I tried.

"Don't try to deny it. You should realize and admit that."

"But…"

"No but, Stella. I know what you're trying… Sinclair and all this protocol stuff. Look at me and Jess. We don't give a damn…"

"I know… any news on the case?"

"Yeah… did a little digging yesterday… that guy's damn hard to find, but… got an address and I'll head there as soon as I can."

"Okay, pick me up, will ya?"

"No."

"Don…" I tried again.

"No way, Stella. Am not letting you get in that guys way again. And you have to stay at Mac's bedside, remember?"

"Don… I'm not a little girl… I know how…" I started to argue but he interrupted me.

"Stella, this isn't about doubting your ability to defend yourself. This is about me caring about you. There's no way I take you with me. You'll get your chance to kick his ass as soon as we have him. I'll pick you up when we have him in custody. You can join me in interrogation, deal?"

"Don, I…"

"Deal?" he asked again and I realized that I had no other choice.

"Deal." I said.

"Good. Mac needs you more than we need you to help us catch this guy."

"I know… Just not used to it…"

"Neither of us did. Say hi to Mac when he wakes up, okay?"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Don said and hung up. I continued my way to get a coffee. When I had my cup of coffee I made my way back to Mac's room. I put the cup onto the small table next to his things and walked up to him, gently placing my hand on his cheek, my expression changing from a soft smile to a worried frown. His cheek was warm and he had small pearls of sweat on his forehead, which was warm, too. That worried me.

"I'm back, right here." I said.

I let go of his hand and sat down on the chair, moving it, so that the small table was on my right. I watched Mac with a worried expression and then grabbing my cup of coffee and took a sip. It was hot, but not too hot so I could drink it without hurting myself. I looked down at the things on the desk. His badge, his gun, his wallet… then my gaze turned to his cell phone. I grabbed it and looked down at the display. He missed 5 calls.

_I'm sorry Mac… _I thought as I pushed the button to show me who called him. "Mom home" was the caller's ID. All this 5 calls came from his mother.

_I should call her… she's probably worried to death… _I thought as my phone buzzed to life once again. Again I took it out of the pocket and looked at the caller's ID…

* * *

_Do I still have to say: "Please leave a review"? I hope you liked it. Just let me know what you think and if I am going to bore you... Have a great weekend everyone!_

_**blackrose538**_


	22. Ups And Downs

_Okay this was a long wait again... Just couldn't get myself to post a new chapter, but here it is: Chapter 22. Can't believe how many chapter I already wrote and how many there are still coming... this is going to be the longest story I've written so far and all because of **YOU**! And it's the most reviewed story. I can't tell you how happy I am that you all like this story and take the time to read it and review. All those lovely reviews and kind words, telling me you love this story, it sometimes feels too good to be true and I wonder if this is really me, but **thanks to all of you** it seems that I found my destination and the one thing I am really good at. **THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**_

_**A/N 1:** I am going to introduce the character Millie Taylor (Mac's mother). I know in my "Family Taylor Series" I called her Marian Taylor but after reading AiP's stories and her saying she was casted as Millie Taylor I went and checked it and decided to call her Millie, too. My "Family Taylor Series" will keep her as Marian. (Hope that wasn't confusing, but I know some of you read the stories that belong to that series). _

_Just needed to tell you so now... ENJOY! _

* * *

**Chapter twenty two: Ups and Downs**

"Unknown" the display of my cell phone told me. Who could that be?

"Bonasera?" I answered my phone.

"Hello… is this Stella Bonasera in New York City?" I heard a female voice asking me.

"Yes. Who's there?"

"Sorry… Here's Millie… Millie Taylor, Mac's mother from Chicago."

"Hello, Mrs. Taylor."

"Sorry, this might be surprising and confusing, but… my son gave me this number, just in case I couldn't reach him. Well, I tried to call him yesterday. I tried his cell and his office phone and also his land line, but he wouldn't answer or call back… I thought you might know where he is?"

"Yes, that I do…" I said my voice trailing off. How do I tell Mac's mother that her son was shot and in hospital fighting for his life? And that he couldn't answer his phone, because he was unconscious?

"What is it? Is he okay? You sound worried?" Mrs. Taylor said, her voice concerned.

"Well, he… he's in hospital. He couldn't call you back, because he didn't wake up, yet." I said as calm as I could. I didn't want to worry her too much and I wanted to assure myself that I can do it and that Mac was going to be okay. Quickly I sneaked out of the room into the hallway and into a quiet corner, where I could talk to Mac's mother.

"He's what? Is he okay? What happened? Is he the one who was shot?"

"You know that a detective has been shot?"

"It's all over the news. Even down here in Chicago. That's the reason I called him… Yesterday I thought he was busy, but when he didn't call back I started to worry… Is he the detective that has been shot?" she asked me directly.

"Yes, ma'am. I was with him when it happened and still am with him… but he didn't wake up yet."

"Thanks for being honest with me, Ms. Bonasera. I really know why Mac likes you so much… I'm taking the next flight to New York… Which hospital is he in?"

I told her which hospital she needed to find and she told me she's going to be there around midday.

"Take good care of my son, will you? I know he's got a good friend in you, Ms. Bonasera." She said.

"I'll take care of him. I'm not going anywhere." I told her and then she said goodbye and hung up. I went back into Mac's room and sat down in the chair again finishing my cup of coffee and watching Mac. His face was still pale and the sweat on his forehead worried me.

After a soft knock the door opened again and Dr. Jesse Hendricks walked into the room a slight, but warm smile on his face.

"So, the patient didn't wake up, yet?" he asked.

"No. Sadly." I answered in truth.

"Hm… he's still pale, but his heart rate steady, but…" Dr. Hendricks said and placed his hand on Mac's forehead and cheeks, before he turns around to me with a worried expression.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I fear he's got a traumatic fever… his face is warm, but pale and he had small pearls of sweat on his forehead. I guess he caught a light infection with that bullet." Dr. Hendricks confirmed my worry.

"Is that bad?" I dare to ask, knowing that traumatic fever can be a cause of death.

"Well, depends on how high his temperature is." He said and turned back to Mac, obviously checking his temperature. "102.2 F. That's not too bad, but it'll extend the time he needs to wake up. I'll get a nurse to administer antibiotics via the IV. That'll help him to get over the infection and the fever."

I knew that the antibiotics would help Mac to get over this infection and the traumatic fever, but still it worried me, that he got this fever. It would weaken him more that the gun shot already did. That would mean spending more time at his bedside, worrying, hoping and being strong for him. With that news I was a bit afraid of the meeting with his mom.

_You gotta be strong Mac… _I thought and watched Dr. Hendricks leave the room. A few minutes later a nurse came and injected the antibiotics via the IV. Hopefully that'll help him. I watched the nurse leave the room, too and then I was all alone with Mac and my thoughts and fears.

I stood up from my chair and walked up to his bedside. I looked at his pale face, which looked somehow relaxed and peaceful. The nasal oxygen tube supported Mac with the needed oxygen. I took his hand and sat down on the edge of his bed, watching him, praying he would wake up soon.

I sat nearly half an hour like that when my phone started ringing once again. The ID told me it was Don. Again I left the room quietly.

"Hey Don." I answer my phone.

"Hi, Stella. Bad news… Patos wasn't home, but we're looking for him. His girlfriend let us look around in Patos' office… we found a lot of pictures of you, the three victims. Indicates he's definitely our guy." Don said. I couldn't believe what he told me. They knew it was the right guy but they couldn't get him? Well, life wasn't easy…

"Thanks, Don…"

"How's Mac? Did he wake up yet?"

"No… and it'll probably take longer than expected. He's running a traumatic fever…"

"He's going to be fine Stella… you know that, right?"

"Keep telling myself he will. His mother called earlier."

"Did you tell her what happened?"

"Not the details… it's all over the news that Mac has been shot. Seems as if they only said a cop was shot, down where she lives."

"Yeah, only New York City knows who it is. How'd she knew your number?"

"Mac gave it to her in case she couldn't reach him… cases like this… she's coming down from Chicago. Probably arrives here around midday."

"How're you holding up, Stella?"

"I dunno. Keep telling myself everything's going to be okay."

"You wanna go home, take a shower and change?" he asked me.

"As much as I love to go home… I fear I can't leave Mac's side."

"Should I get Jess get you some clothes or anything else?"

"Some clothes will be nice… thanks Don."

"You're welcome. I send Jess over to the hospital and you tell her what you need, okay?"

"Mac…" I ran into my misery. Well, it wasn't exactly a misery, because Don already knew how much I cared about Mac.

"I know, Stell. I'll let you know when we have Patos."

"Thanks." I said and hung up.

I get back into Mac's room and sat down on the edge of his bed again, taking his hand into mine.

"I need you, Mac…" I whispered with tears in my eyes.

* * *

_So... still interested? Curious? Liked it? Gee, too many questions and always the same. Sometimes I feel like I should be called "Mac Taylor" :D_

_THANKS for reading and PLEASE (although I know most of you will do it anyways) leave a review, tell me what you're thinking. :) (I'm curious, you know...)_

_**A/N 2: **I put the poll about the Mac/Lucy story back on my profile, now that I deleted "Tragedy And Joy". If you'd like (and I'd be very happy if you would) go and vote for which kind of story you want. Oneshot or multi chapter. :)_

_**blackrose538**_


	23. Friends And Mothers Always Know

_And here we go with the next chapter :) I want of course thank you all again for your support and your kind words. I'm truly honored and I'm very happy that you all like my work :) _

_**A/N: **__Words in italics in the beginning are quote from the following episodes: 1x12 "Recycling"; 1x07 "Rain"; 2x19 "Superman"; 4x05 "Down The Rabbit Hole" I hope it's nor confusing for you... _

* * *

_I want to dedicate this chapter to_**_ StellaBonaseraTaylor _**_because she started this story a bit later and read all of it. She wrote the longest reviews I got so far and I just want to say **Thank You! **You're awesome! _

* * *

**Chapter twenty three: Friends and Mothers Always Know**

I was lost thoughts. But this time it were happy thoughts. Thoughts about me and Mac and all the good times we shared and also the fun we had. I thoughts of the day we went to that dog show, the first time I saw him going anywhere without a tie. I remembered him telling me that he never wears a tie on a dog show. I also thought about the friendly wager and the outcome.

"_You're going to make me pay?" he had asked me after I won the bet._

"_Yeah, I'm going to make you pay." I had answered, still grinning about the fact that I won the bet._

"_I thought you were kidding."_

"_Some days you're the dog, some days you're the hydrant."_

Thinking of that statement a small smile appeared on my face. I was still sitting on the edge of Mac's bed, my face turned to him and my thumb gently stroking the back of his hand. My mind drifted back to a day when Mac and I were at a crime scene…

"_There's something gooey here." I had said._

"_Gooey? That's a good forensic word. Gooey. I'll have to use that more." He had made fun of it. _

Later that day he used that word, too and I called him on his good choice of words. And another thing I always liked to do was talking about his childhood and what he liked or did when he was a kid. It was always fun to get to know him better and to see how his eyes lid up when he talked about something he liked. And one day in the past we had a case where a man dressed in a superman costume died.

"_When you were a little kid, did you ever tie a towel around your neck, pretend to be a super hero. A little Mac-man?" I had asked him._

"_Sergeant Rock." He had told me. "You couldn't get me out of my fatigues when I was a kid."_

There were a lot of great moments we shared. I was thinking about so many moments we shared. It kept me in a better mood and somehow it held back the tears that still wanted to build in my eyes, although I knew Mac was going to be okay. At least this was what I kept saying myself, because I wanted to believe it. I wanted to share more tense moments, more happy moments and more of those moments that actually were filled with sparks and love. I wanted to make fun again, if he did something like trying to flirt with someone on Second Life. I remembered Mac trying to flirt with a suspect…

"_I like your name." he had started. "I like waterfalls don't you?"_

"_Oh my god." I had stated after his suspect hadn't shown any reaction._

"_What?" he had asked me innocently._

"_You have no game whatsoever."_

I smiled at this memory. It was funny to see Mac like this. Well, he actually didn't have to flirt with anybody at this time, because he had Peyton, who broke up with him a bit later…

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. The door opened and Jess walked into the room, lightly smiling at me. Slowly I stood up, but didn't move away from the bed.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey, Stell. How's he?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know… didn't wake up yet and he caught a traumatic fever…"

"You that he's going to be okay, right?"

"I hope he will be okay."

"Stella, he will be fine. He has you, what else does he need to be okay?"

"Jess…"

"I know you're in love with him, Stella, we've talked about that a lot. And I also know that he's in love with you, too, even though he might not want to admit it to anyone else."

"I know… I mean that he wouldn't admit it if it was true."

"Why are you always doubting it?"

"Because it's too good to be true?"

"Yeah, maybe… Don said you wanted me to get a few things for you?" Jess got back to the topic why she was here.

"Yeah right…" I said and told her what I needed, gave her the key to my apartment and thanked her. Then I was alone with Mac for another half hour before Jess came back with the things I asked her to get for me.

"Thanks Jess." I said.

"You need to tell him how you feel for him, Stella. You can't wait until it's too late."

"I know… we… we were so close… Mac was so close to take that step I feared to take… and then Don called and he pulled back again… I… I don't know why… Jess… I didn't ask him why he pulled back again… I should have called him on that when we were on the way to the lab." I said sadly.

"You gonna get the chance to talk about that." Jess said.

"I know, but… I just feel bad… the events yesterday showed me what life can do and how unfair it can be… I should have told him so much earlier…"

"Stella, your not gonna hear 'I told you so'. I won't say that, but… you can tell him when he wakes up… Promise me you will tell him, when he's awake."

"I do."

"Good girl." She smiled. "Gotta go now, before someone reports me missing. Gotta lot of work to do…"

"I know. Thanks, Jess."

"You're welcome. See you, Stell."

"See you." I said and Jessica was gone, leaving me all alone with Mac and my thoughts again.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was around midday when I head another knock on the door. This time I didn't get up from where I had sat down again: the edge of Mac's bed, his hand in mine. The door opened and I saw an elderly woman coming in. She had long blond hair and was a bit smaller than Mac, but had a normal figure. She closed the door behind her and walked up to us. She had a small smile playing around her lips and her eyes, which were of the same beautiful blue color as Mac's, looked at me calmly and warm. I figured that she must be his mother since I didn't know anybody else who would visit him. She walked up to me and stopped next to me, shortly looking down at Mac with a worried glance before she offered me her hand.

"Hi. I'm Millie." She said in a warm and friendly tone.

"Hi. Stella Bonasera." I said shaking her hand.

"You can call me Millie. I don't mind. Mind if I just call you Stella?"

"No. I don't mind. Stella is just fine."

I watched Millie Taylor lightly bending down to her son and gently stoking his cheek.

"McCanna… what are you doing…" she lightly demanded.

She turned her gaze back to, noticing that I still had her son's hand in mine. She offered a soft smile.

"You know, my son talks a lot about you, when he visits me on rare occasions or when we're talking on the phone. Did you even go home since he's here?"

"Never left his side, Mrs… Millie." I answered her question.

"That's how he described you the first time he mentioned you. Caring, loving and always there for those you care about. He really likes you, Stella, and I can see why. I'm happy he has a friend like you."

"Thank you. Mac is just the same… for those he cares about."

"Would you tell me how this happened?" Millie asked me and I nodded my head. I started to tell her how it got to her son being shot. I told her about the break in into my apartment and that Mac offered me to stay at his place, till we caught him. And I told her that we were on the way back to the lab, coming from a crime scene when he was shot. I also told her about the threats against me. I didn't know why I told her all this. I just trusted her. The moment she looked at me the first time I instantly liked her. Well, she had the right to know about this. After I had told her what I could tell her she remained silent for a while before she gently touched her son's cheek again, a smile on her face.

"That's my son. My McCanna. Always protecting those he cares about, no matter what happens. I know he cares a lot about you, Stella. I'm proud of him, that he wanted to protect you and that he offered you his spare room. If I know something very well, it's that my Mac loves you." She said and turned back to me.

I was still sitting on the edge of Mac's bed and just remained silent, not really knowing what to say. _So… Mac loves me? I mean, he really does? _I thought only to have my brain and heart shouting at me: _WHAT DID YOU THINK, SILLY! Of course he loves you. Remember, he wanted to kiss you? Think he would do that just out of a mood?_

Oh, that was stupid… but hearing it from his mother, someone completely strange to me at this time was something that made me wonder if it was really this obvious. Still I wondered ho she actually knew it. She must have seen the question in my eyes because she asked:

"Wondering how'd I know?"

"Just pondering if it's that obvious…"

"Maybe not for you two, but for people from the outside it is. I knew it right after he told me that you were at the bar the night he played after that Peyton broke up with him. He visited me once after that and I'll never forget the sparks in his eyes when I asked him about you and he told me something about you." Millie offered me a soft smile. "You're good for him."

"Thanks…" I whispered and felt new tears filling my eyes. Those felt like happy tears somehow. She was saying all this because she felt I needed it. That was what she told me later. And yes she was right. It felt good to hear that and gave me new hope. Hope I needed and most importantly Mac needed. We sat in silence for a while and while I held Mac's hand Millie softly stroke his cheek.

"You know Mis… Millie, I can leave you two some alone time if you'd want…" I offered but Millie just moved her hand.

"Not necessary, Stella. I know he needs you at his side. But if you'd like to go and get some fresh air… I don't mind staying with my son and make sure he doesn't scare you again." She smiled. And while I thought about actually taking her offer and go for a walk in the small hospital park, my thumb gently caressed the back of Mac's hand.

"Think I'd probably need to get some fresh air… some I dunno…"

"Some alone time, just for yourself to think about things, other than fearing for Mac?" she suggested.

"Kinda."

"Go and take your time, Stella. I'm here now, I'll take care of him."

"Thanks, Millie." I sad and gently kissed Mac's cheek before I quietly left the room, promising I won't be gone too long and then made my way down to the small hotel park where now a few patients with families and friends were taking a walk and enjoying the warm weather.

* * *

_And my usual "goodbye line": Please let me know what you think! I still hope I don't bore you ;) A little surprise coming next chapter :) Stay tuned!_

_So, have a great Friday and a even greater weekend! _

_**blackrose538**_


	24. Caring Friends

_Sorry for the long wait, but I had a few thing in my mind that I needed to do so... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. _

_Hope you'll like it!_

_**A/N: **Words in italics at the end of the chapter are quotes from the episodes: 4x04 Time's Up and 5x24 Grounds For Deception. Hope it's not confusing..._

* * *

**Chapter twenty four: Caring Friends**

My trip into the hospital park only lasts about ten minutes and then I was back inside. Mac's mother stayed a few more minutes and then said goodbye, but told me she'd stay in New York for a while now and left me her hotel address and phone number and I promised to call her the minute Mac woke up.

"_Oh, it's not necessary that you call the moment he wakes up. Half an hour or even an hour later will be just fine." She had smiled._

That was about an hour ago. It was early afternoon now and still I haven't heard anything from Don or Danny and was just thinking about calling Danny when a soft knock on the door made me change my plans. As the door opens Danny and Lindsay walked into the room, Danny carrying a sleepy Lucy on his arms. Their daughter was about a year old now. She smiled when she saw me and tried to free herself from Danny's arms. He let her down to the ground and she came running toward me, as fast as she could. I knelt down and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie." I said with a soft smile.

"Auntie!" she squealed.

"Sh… not that loud, Luce." Danny demanded.

"Sowry Dadda." Lucy said quietly and then yawned.

"Aww, there's someone tired, huh?" I asked the little girl and she nodded and then pointed toward Mac's bed.

"No, you can't sleep there, Lucy." I added, but she shook her head.

"Not sleep. Uncle Mac's tired, too." She said in her sweet and naïve way. She was so adorable that I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes… he is, sweetie."

I sad down on the chair again taking her onto my lab and she instantly leaned against my chest and couldn't hold her eyes open.

"How's he?" Lindsay asked, now getting her chance to actually talk to me.

"I don't know… was hoping he would wake up today, but he's got a traumatic fever so… it's gonna take more time." I answered glaring at Mac with a worried expression.

"Well, he tough, Stell. He's gonna pull thru. And he's got you watching over him." Danny said. "What else does he need?"

"Danny…" Lindsay scolded lightly, shooting him a warning glance.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay, Danny. I am hearing that a lot lately. You didn't hurt me." I told them.

"How are you holding up, Stella?" Lindsay asked me in a worried tone.

"Trying my best to keep me sane? Lately a lot of memories occupy me. I'm trying to be hopeful and strong."

"How about you share an early dinner with us down in that cafeteria?" Lindsay said.

"I don't know… last time I left him alone he scared me to death…" I tried.

"You gotta eat somethin' Stell. It's not helping Mac when you're starvin'" Danny put himself on Lindsay's side and I knew he was right, but somehow I just didn't want to leave Mac's side. The shock of the last time I did still lingering inside of me and next to that the fear that it might happen again. But I left his bedside a few times earlier today and nothing happened, so why not trying it? When I was starving I wasn't a big help for Mac.

"Well, you're right. I won't be able to help him when I'm stared." I agreed and then got up, carefully trying not to wake Lucy. Danny took her from my arms and bend down to Mac and told him I would be right back and then left his room with Danny, Lindsay and Lucy.

"How's the case going? Any news on that brother, yet?" I asked on the way to the cafeteria.

"No. We tried to track him down but it seems like he turned into dust. Don's still on it and so is Adam. Don will call me when they got him." Danny said.

"Ah… he can't just turn into dust… maybe I should go out there and try to track him down myself. I mean he's targeting me and I'm sure he knows I'm still alive…" my voice trailed of, because the pictures of that day came back into my mind. I couldn't go on, it was just too hard.

"Stella, there's no way any of us would let you do that. We'll get him." Danny said seriously.

"I was just saying it… I couldn't do that to Mac, or any of you."

"Good."

We reached the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table, eating our early dinner. The first real food since the lunch I had with Mac. It was good to have Danny and Lindsay here with their little girl. They occupied my mind, so there was no space for worries or anything else. It was good to see that they were not only worried about Mac, but also about me. It was always the same. Mac needed me to take care of him and made him eat when Claire died and I needed someone who took care of my well being. Mostly Mac was the one to do that, but also Don worried a lot about me. And I knew that the others did, too.

"You going to be okay, Stella?" Lindsay asked me after we shared a coffee after dinner. "I mean you never went home and you're here ever since it happened…"

"I'm fine, Linds, thank you. I am needed here." I said.

"Okay… well, maybe this is the safest place for you right now. I hope we get him fast."

"Yeah… but he better won't be alone with me."

"Stella…" Lindsay started worried but I cut her off.

"Don't worry Linds, I'm just saying it."

"Nah… I won't give too much on that, right now, Stell. Love can do a lot… not only good things…" Danny said.

"What do you mean?"

"Do ya really think I dunno that you and Mac… ya know… been in love for I dunno how long?" Danny grinned.

"Danny…" I started but this time it was Danny who cut me off.

"Don't worry, Stella. I won't tell anybody… Ya know, friends always see those tiny little things called love."

"You're right, why denying something that is true… But you gotta keep your mouth shut in this case. Nobody except you is supposed to know it just yet. Especially when you guys come across Sinclair… I don't want him to know until I know it myself."

"Know what, Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"This love thing. You know, Mac and I haven't had a chance to work on that… we were so close to taking that next step, but then Don called and he pulled back again… I should have asked him… I should have told him he didn't need to pull back… but I didn't…" I just blurt off.

"Stella… you couldn't have known…" Lindsay said.

"Yeah, you gonna get the chance. You hear me? You gonna get that chance."

A while later I walked them to the main entrance of the hospital. As we reached the main entrance I knew it was time to say goodbye to Danny and Lindsay and the cute little girl on Danny's arms.

"Thank you guys for coming." I said and hugged Lindsay.

"You're welcome Stella. We needed to see him and you…" she said and offered a soft smile.

"Yah. She's right. If you need anythin' let us know, will ya?" Danny said and hugged me, too.

"I will. Thanks."

I kissed Lucy, who was still asleep, on the cheek and watched them leaving the hospital. I stood in the hallway for a while and just stared outside, fixed in time and space.

"Miss, are you okay?" a female, worried voice forced me back to reality. I turned my head and looked at a chubby, dark haired, but still young nurse.

"Yeah, I'm fine… just lost on thoughts." I said and smiled, before I turned on my heel and headed back to Mac's room.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was already late in the evening when Dr. Hendricks came into Mac's room again. He offered me a surprised, but warm smile and walked up to Mac's bed.

"You're still here, Ms. Bonasera?" he asked me surprised.

"Yeah." I answer shortly.

"Well, most people would have gone home by now or would have other people replacing them…"

"Not in this case. I'm doing it alone and I grant my coworkers and friends their time with their family or their alone time and their good nights sleep."

Dr. Hendricks checked on a few things and took Mac's temperature again.

"How about you?" he suddenly asked.

"What do mean?"

"No family to go home to? No good nights sleep you grant yourself with?"

"No…" I nearly whispered. "I mean, I have no family and I know I am needed here." I said.

"You know, Ms. Bonasera, I would tell you to go home and get some rest, sleep and something proper to eat, but I think it would be a waste of my breath."

"It definitely would be."

"I know you're in good hands here in the hospital and I am glad that Detective Taylor has someone like you at his side. I'm very satisfied with the progress. His heart rate had been steady the whole day and the fever's nearly gone. Seems as if he had luck and got it in it's beginning."

"I'm glad to hear that, Dr. Hendricks." I smiled.

"Yeah. I think he's going to wake up soon. Tomorrow perhaps."

"First good news these days." I said and sighed in relief and he offered a soft smile.

"You know, it's just perhaps, but still, everything looks like he could wake up any minute. I just think it'll take till tomorrow, because his condition's still weak. So don't call me on that."

"I won't. It's just good to hear something positive after the last day's events."

"He's going to be fine. Nothing indicates another shocking turn, like yesterday."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and so far the only one I am supposed to talk to. Well, gotta go. Good night. See you tomorrow." Dr. Hendricks said and then left.

I took my cell phone, sneaked out of Mac's room and called Millie Taylor.

"Hello?" she asked after she picked up.

"Millie, it's me, Stella. I just wanted to call you and tell you that Mac seems to be better now. Dr. Hendricks said he's waking up soon. Probably tomorrow." I tell her.

"Thanks for calling me Stella. Good to hear that."

"Still, hard to believe he's actually here. This should be me…" I started this misery all over again. I couldn't believe it myself. Actually I didn't want to do that again.

"Stella… that's not your fault. Free yourself of that thought. The one who shot my son… and wanted to… kill you… it's his fault, not yours."

"Thanks. Actually I turned my fault into anger against that guy. Sorry."

"It's okay. Sometimes you need to talk it off."

"Yeah… well, am not gonna steal more of your time, now…"

"Your not stealing my time, sweetie. I got nothing to do actually. I'm just a visitor in one hell of a big city." Millie chuckled.

"Thanks… see you tomorrow?"

"I'll come and see you two somewhat around noon. Gotta take a look around the city my son came to love so much."

"Okay. Have fun. And if you're lost, call me and I'll pick you up." I said with a smile.

"Nah – you gotta stay with McCanna. Bye Stella."

"Bye." I said and she hung up. I went back into Mac's room and sat down on the edge of his bed again, taking his hand in mine. I watched him a while before I got up and whispered into his ear:

"You know, it's not the best way to get some sleep and not my favorite place to spend my days and nights, but… I do it for you, Mac… and only for you. I love you, Mac." The last sentence was barely hearable. I sat down on the chair next to his bed again and my thumb softly caressed the back of his hand. I couldn't believe I just told Mac that I loved him, although I doubted he would have heard it, but… I just said it like I'd never told him anything else. Thinking of that my mind wondered back to the day when Peyton broke up with him. The day I got that parachute from Drew…

"_You and I are alike in a lot of ways." He had started and I had put my arms on the box and watched him curious about what he would say now. _

"_We both do everything to avoid this sort of thing. Sometimes you just gotta take the plunge."_

"_So you're telling me to fall for all this?" I had asked him back. But his answer didn't convince me. It was actually strange, having him telling me that._

"_Stella, Peyton pursued me. I never thought I'd enjoy another relationship either. Forget about all the risks of romance and enjoy the rewards." _

That was what he had told me, never could he have known that he would get that break up letter from Peyton that very same evening. I felt so sorry for him that evening, but still he hadn't convinced me properly to really go for this Drew guy and a few days later I knew why. And thinking of my barely hearable confession I remembered the time we had in Greece, when he came after me to make sure I was going to be okay and to show me that I could always count on him, too, no matter what. I'll never forget what he told me back there.

"_Mac, I know I was wrong to keep investigating after you told me to step down. I'm sorry I made it difficult for you and for the department." I had apologized for my actions._

"_This isn't about my job or the department. It was difficult because I care about you." He had confessed and I had uttered a soft thank you._

With that thought a smile appeared on my face and a few moments late I fell asleep on my chair, Mac's hand in mine. Another night of waiting for Mac to finally wake up.

* * *

_So... how'd you like it? Interesting? Boring? And what do you think about the surprising visit from Danny, Lindsay and little Lucy? Just leave a short (or a longer) note before you go!_

_Next chapter, next surprise! :) Stay tuned! It won't take that long till Mac wakes up. I promise! :)_


	25. Welcome Back

_Soooo... since you guys could wait for the next chapter I'll post it today! (Mondsay) I am pretty excited about that chapter, since I promised another surpise, so... hope you will like this chapter :)_

_**A/N: **Some of you might have noticed that I created a new poll... I'd really appreciate it, if you guys would vote! For me it's very important that you vote this one, because it's about a new story I've been thinking about quite a long time now, but I'm not sure you'll want me to do it. I know a story like that has been done a thousand times already, but still I want to try my own way... **I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP! THANKS!**_

* * *

**Chapter twenty five: Welcome Back**

The next time I opened my eyes the day had already started. The first nurse of the day came into the room and checked on Mac. I looked out of the window to see the big, grey clouds hanging on the sky and the rain tapping against the window, a sight that created a sad feeling inside of me. I shook my head to get rid of that feeling and started to watch the nurse, who now finished her task. She turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Looks much better today. Fever's nearly gone, only a little high temperature, which will remain for a bit, but otherwise he's fine. Shouldn't take too long for him to wake up." She said.

"I hope he hears that." I stated, looking at his peaceful expression.

"His condition is stable, fever nearly gone… nothing indicates that something could be wrong. Let's be optimistic."

"Oh I am optimistic, but I know him… he's… never mind." I bit my tongue not to say something which actually was non of her business.

"Oh… didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't. I'm sorry if it sounded like that." I smiled lightly.

"Gotta run now. I'll come and check on him later." She said with a shy smile and then left the room.

Now I was all alone with Mac again. I turned my gaze back to him. Somehow he looked much more relaxed and peaceful than he did yesterday, but maybe I was just imagining it? Imagining that he looked like that when he sleeps made me smile. Mac and sleep… but he looked really handsome. _Stella! You can think about that, when he woke up…_ the stricter part of my brain told me, but I just shook my head and ignored it. I've been sad, depressed, angry and scared for almost 2 days and now I just needed that small smile, that happy thought, that somehow seemed forbidden. Was I allowed to think that way about my best friend and boss?

"Ah, stop it Stella… you're not two…" I whispered to myself. He wanted to take that next step when we were alone and if **he** was able to do it, so why wouldn't I be allowed to think that way about my best friend? And why not thinking like that about my boss? He didn't seem to care about protocol anymore so why should I?

I quickly shook my head, telling me that I should stop thinking about all that stupid things and just go for what I feel is the right thing; to go for the man I love.

Suddenly I noticed a change of expressions on his face. The peaceful expression had gone and his face looked a bit tense now. A frown appeared on my face, but then, slowly he opened his eyes and then blinked a few times, before he started to slowly look around and obviously tried to figure out where he actually was. After what felt like an eternity his gaze turned to me, his blue eyes locked with mine. Instantly my lips curled into a soft smile. Seeing his warm, blue eyes looking into mine the first time in two days just felt good and relieving.

"Hey…" I said softly. "Welcome back."

"Hey…" he tried and then stopped with a cough.

"Shh… Want some water?" I asked him and he nodded and tried to smile thankful, but he didn't really succeed. I got up and grabbed the cup with water and the straw that the nurse had left earlier and walked back to Mac. The head side of the bed was lifted a bit, so that he was able to drink. As I stood next to him and held the cup for him to drink he, of course, wanted to do it alone, but I just shook my head and placed my free hand on his.

"Let me help you, Mac and just accept it, okay?" I said warmly, but firm.

After he finished drinking I put the cup back onto the table near his bed and walked back to him, sitting down on the edge of his bed and just locked eyes with him.

"Ste…" he started but then stopped, trying to hide the pain he obviously felt while he spoke.

"Shh…" I wanted to continue, but a soft knock stopped me. The door opened and Dr. Hendricks appeared, smiling as he saw his patient had woken up. He walked up to us and then quickly checked the notes the nurses made before he turned to Mac with a warm smile.

"Mr. Taylor, I'm Dr. Jesse Hendricks, the one who takes care of your medical well being." He introduced himself and Mac only nodded.

"He just woke up…" I said as he looked at me.

"Good, very good. Can I ask you some questions, Mr. Taylor?"

"Sure." He croaked.

"Okay. If not necessary, don't speak, okay?" Dr. Hendricks said and Mac nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Mac nodded his head, yes.

"Very good. How do you feel now?"

"A bit dizzy, tired. Light headache."

"Yeah, that's normal after what you've been through. Any other pain?"

"Speaking hurts. Normal I guess."

"Yes, but it'll subside, soon. Just drink enough and don't speak too much and it'll be gone in a few hours. You have a sore throat?" Dr. Hendricks then asked.

"A bit."

"I'll get a nurse to bring you some chamomile tea. It'll help against the sore throat and tastes better than water."

"True."

"So, Mr. Taylor… you'll have to stay here for at least a week… The rest depends on the progress of healing. And till that fever is completely gone and you're recovered completely you'll have to stay in bed. You'll only be allowed to get up when somebody's with you. A nurse or another person you trust, but it's better for your recovery if you won't get up too much. Think you can do that?" Dr. Hendricks instructed and Mac nodded.

"Good. I think you're in good hands with Ms. Bonasera so I can leave and take care of my other patients, too." He smiled before he left.

"Did you…?" Mac started and then stopped again.

"I never left your side, Mac." I said.

"But…"

"No but, Mac. Just couldn't leave you. And it was the safest place to be."

"Thank you Stella."

"For what?" I asked a bit surprised.

"For saving my life… and staying at my side." He said and tried another smile, this time a bit more successful.

"You would have done the same… and by the way… actually you saved my life…"

"I was shot…"

"Yeah, with the bullet that actually was supposed to kill me… So you saved my life, too. And somehow I feel bad that you're here instead…" I was stopped by him, grabbing my hand and looking at me with a serious expression.

"First of all… it's not your fault, but the shooter's. Second… it was my job to protect you and I did. We're both… alive, that's all… that matters." He said.

"I know… sorry."

"You know… I heard my mother talking to me while I was… unconscious." Mac thankfully changed the topic.

"She was here, Mac. And I think I know what she would tell you now." I said after he tried to hide a yawn.

"What?"

"The same I'm telling you know. Close your eyes and sleep. You need to rest." I said softly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"And what about you?"

"I'll stay here, right at your side and make sure you rest."

"But…" he started but I raised my hand and stopped him. Gently I place my hand on his cheek, causing him to close his eyes to the feeling of my skin on his.

"Close your eyes." I said after he looked at me again. "Close your eyes, and rest. I'll be going anywhere, except for the time Don calls me and tells me they got Dimitri Patos' brother."

"So my…"

"It looks like your idea was the right one, yes. And I'll tell you before I leave and now rest, will you?" I asked him and Mac just closed his eyes and soon fell asleep again.

* * *

_Okay guys... what do you want me to say? Looks like I can't count, huh? Tell me, how did you like this chapter? Did my surprise work?_

_PLEASE let me know! And please don't forget to check out my new poll and VOTE!_

_Love you guys!_

_**blackrose538**_


	26. Kicking The Bad Guy's Ass

_OOoooops... Haven't I promised to update sooner? I'M SORRY!_

_Haha, works on my latest story project had kept me busy for a while. But here it is: chapter 26! And as usual: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!** It really means a lot to me! _

_Okay... I hope this won't be confusing for you... I used Greek sentences later in that chapter... but I wrote the translation for that in square brackets so like "Greek sentence..." [Translation] I hope you'll get along with that and it's not confusing... if it is... I'm sorry, didn't know how to do it..._

* * *

_Dedicated to **MARNIC. **Thank you very much for your help with the Greek sentences in that chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter twenty eight: Kicking The Bad Guy's Ass**

Half an hour later my phone buzzed to life again. I nearly jumped because I was a bit surprised by feeling the vibration in my pocket and hearing it ringing. I rubbed my eyes gently as I answered the cell phone.

"Bonasera." I said.

"Stell, we got him. He's brought to the precinct now and I am five minutes from the hospital. Will wait on front of it." Don said.

"I'll be there when you arrive. Bye."

"Bye."

I put my phone back into my pocket and looked at Mac who was awake now, too.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked him.

"Not you, but your cell phone." He croaked.

"Sorry. I gotta go. Can I leave you alone for a bit without having you scaring me to death again?"

"I scared you to death?"

"When you were out."

"I won't do that again, I promise." He smiled lightly.

"Good. Want some tea before I go?"

"No thanks. Think I'll just go back to sleep…"

"Okay. Just don't forget that you need it."

"I won't. Go and kick that ass' ass."

"Oh, trust me, he'd better not be left alone with me in the same room."

"Don't do something stupid?"

"Never. Gotta run, Mac. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Stella. Go and have a shower get some rest, you've already spent enough time here…"

"Mac…"

"If you don't want to go to your apartment all alone, you gotta key to mine. Go there and make yourself at home, I don't mind."

"'Kay, but I'll be back later, okay?"

"When you took some time for yourself."

"Right. See you." I said and kissed his cheek before I left, heading for the main entrance to wait for Don.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Flack stopped in front of the door to the interrogation room, blocking the way between me and the door. He looked at me with a serious, but also concerned expression.

"What?" I asked him a bit snippy. "Sorry…" I added as I saw his perplexed look.

"You going to behave?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"I won't touch him, Don."

"Good. Then let's go."

He opened the door and let me step inside first and then follows, closing the door behind him. I look at the man sitting in the chair, watching our, or to say it correctly, **my** every move. I was surprised that this man should be our killer. Looking at him, he seems like a normal and friendly neighbor. But he definitely was the guy that threatened me and cuffed me to my own bed. He had a scar above his right eye and he also had grey eyes. Speaking of his eyes… looking into them I could see the evil that he really was, although he looked nearly harmless. I knew he was the one who broke into my apartment and the one that killed 3 persons and shot Mac.

_Mac…_thinking of that, being reminded of that horrible moment again sent a shiver down my spine. I crossed my arms before my chest in misery as I sat down on the chair opposite of the man named Costas Patos.

"Detectives Bonasera…" he said. "Τι κάνει ο φίλος σου?" _[How is your boyfriend?]_

"Είναι ζωντανός. Και είναι το αφεντικό μου. Υπάρχει μια μικρή διαφορά." I answered. _[He's alive. And he's my boss. There is a tiny little difference.]_

"Ah. Δεν γνώριζα ότι οι υπάλληλοι μένουν με τα αφεντικά τους." _[I didn't know that employees live with their boss.]_

_How the hell did he know that? _I thought. He must have been watching us, there was no other way he could have known.

"Ζηλεύουμε?" I asked, stop thinking about what else he might know.

"Would be nice if you two would include me into your little chat." Flack piped up.

"Sorry, I asked him if he was jealous that I lived with my boss. But I think we three need to talk. I hope you like threesomes, Mr. Patos."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"What a pity… but I think Detective Flack and I are in a chatty mood. What do you think, Don?" I quipped.

"Absolutely, I gotta tell ya a lot, Mr. Patos."

"Oh really? I'm all ears." Patos said provokingly.

"How about I start reading your criminal record to you? Would've a lot to listen to." Don said his voice getting a bit angry. I knew he was as pissed as I was.

"Really?" Patos asked sneeringly. "Didn't even know I had a criminal record."

"Oh you know you do. And we only know about it, because you made a stupid mistake." I said, now sneeringly myself.

"Wonder what mistake I made."

"You broke into my apartment, threatened me and cuffed me. Bad thing, I saw your face."

"Θα έπρεπε να είχα χρησιμοποιήσει την ευκαιρία μου μαζί σου. Θα είχε πλάκα." Patos said, a nasty smile on his face. _[I should have used the chance to have my way with you… would have been fun.]_

"Γιε της πουτάνας" I cursed. _[Son of a bitch]_

"Can we just get back to the topic and stop all that Greek stuff? I feel kinda left out here." Don piped up again.

"Yeah, sorry, Detective… why am I here, again?" Patos said.

"That I can tell ya: you killed three people, shot one police detective and broke into Detective Bonasera's apartment."

"And you can prove that?"

"You just did it yourself, Patos. Saying you should have used the chance to have your way with me wasn't very clever. And I saw your face." I tell him, now getting a bit more angry, too.

"And the murders… we're working on that."

The door to the interrogation room opened and Lindsay came in. She whispered something into my ear, left a few copies on the table and then left again. What she just told me caused a smile onto my face.

"What's your job, Mr. Patos?" I asked him.

"Gardener." He answered.

"Well, you're done. We can prove that you killed three people, broke into my apartment and we can also prove that you shot Detective Taylor. We found the murder weapons in your hiding spot, covered with only your prints. Your prints were also at the crime scene, and I guess, if we would analyze your shoes we would find the same fertilizer we found at the crime scene. The handwriting on the pictures and the threats you sent judge Lawson is a match to your handwriting."

"I want my lawyer, a pen and a piece of paper." Costas Patos said.

"Wanna tell us why you did it?" Flack wanted to know.

"Τι πιστεύετε?" Patos asked. _[What do you think?]_

"εκδίκηση. Revenge." I said. "Speak English if Detective Flack asks you something."

"You already said it. Now, do I get my lawyer, pen and paper?"

"Already giving up?"

"You got me, but don't worry, I'll get my revenge. You should be careful Detective Bonasera." Costas said in a threatening tone again.

"Εγώ δε φοβάμαι, αλλά εσύ θα έπρεπε." I said and left the room. _[I'm not scared, but you should be.]_

As I stepped into the corridor and went back into the office area I realized that it was finally over. As smile appeared on my face and a happy feeling ran through my veins. _Finally… Mac, it's over now… the bad ass brought to justice, now everything's fine again. _I thought as sat on the edge of Don's desk, waiting for him to come back.

* * *

_So... what do think? Is it really over now? Will Mac and Stella get their peace now?_

_Please leave me a small note!_

_**A/N: For those of you who haven't voted my poll yet... PLEASE DO! I really need your help and your opinion!**_

**_Have a great Sunday everyone!_**

**_blackrose538_**


	27. Sharing The Good News

_A wonderful start into this week everybody! Hope this chappy helps to make it a good start! _

_**A/N: **with now 2 active stories, updating on a regular basis will get a bit harder. Even though I finished the last chapter of this story I also need to fine a balance between those two stories. So... which one will update more regular or not depends on how my writing for "Undercover Romance" goes. And... as some of you may have seen on my profile or elsewhere... I am going to study soon, so time for writing and also for updating will be a bit less then. Hope you understand that. I'll do my best to find enough time for both of my stories._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twenty seven****: Sharing The Good News**

I leaned against Don's desk and waited for him to follow me. About ten minutes later he finally arrived, a small, but satisfied smile on his face as he saw me waiting for him. As he arrived at his desk he slumped down on his chair and looked up to me. For a few seconds we just locked eyes, trying to read our thoughts. I knew what he thought and it was exactly what I thought, too.

"It's over now, huh?" he said, his satisfied smile reappeared.

"Finally." I agreed.

"What do want to do now? Going home and take some time for yourself?"

"I dunno… honestly I would love to go home, but on the other hand I would love to go back to the hospital and spend my time with Mac."

"You should take some time to calm down and relax. You've spent the past 2 days at his side. Never went home, barely slept or ate."

"Did Mac tell you to say that?" I joked.

"Nope. But I'm sure he did tell you to take some time for yourself. Go home, have a shower, or whatever…"

"He did. Just haven't been at my apartment for more than 2 weeks. Just feels odd to go back there."

"Yeah, I know. But you need some time for yourself. I mean… you could also go to his place, which basically had been your home for those weeks. I'm sure he offered that, too." Don said a bit unsure.

"He did, but I think I should go back to my apartment. Just doesn't seem right to be at his place without him." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Okay. C'mon I take you home."

**xXxXxXxXx**

After we arrived at my apartment building Don insisted on walking me to my door. Honestly, I was glad that he did, because somehow it felt strange to be back home after all the time I lived with Mac and called his place my "home". I opened my apartment door and turned around to Don.

"Want me to stay?" he asked carefully.

"No, thanks. I think I'll be safe here, now. Just feels strange. Brings up old memories I wanted to forget." I said with a small smile.

"'Kay… call me if you need somethin'." He said.

"I will, thank you."

Don offered a small smile before he turned around and walked back into the elevator, leaving me and my thoughts and memories all alone. But right now, I wanted and needed to be alone. After the past two days I just needed some time for myself. Time to think, calm down and realizing. After the doors of the elevator closed I turned around again. I took a deep breath and stepped into my apartment, closing and locking the door behind me.

Walking into my apartment for the first time in weeks felt like it felt after I stepped into my apartment after Frankie attacked me and I killed him, but this time it was a lot easier to feel home again. It was "just" a break in and I didn't kill anyone. But there were similarities.

I shook my head to get rid of those depressing thoughts and made my way to my bedroom. I opened the closet and took the items I wanted to wear before I walked out of the room and into my bathroom. I placed the clothes on a nearby shelf and let hot water into my tub. While I was waiting for the tub to be ready I took my cell phone and called Lisa. I just needed to tell her that everything was going to be okay now, because I knew exactly that she worried and I needed someone from outside all that happenings that I could talk to.

"Stella! How're ya doing?" she said as she answered her phone.

"Hey Lis." I said, using the short form of her name. "I'm okay, well as okay as possible."

"You sound much more at ease than the other day."

"Yeah. It's finally all over."

"The case? You got that bastard?"

"Yes, we did."

"You know it's not what I write about, right?"

"I didn't call you to give you a great story and the first info, Lis. I just need to talk to someone outside my friends at work."

"I know. How's Mac doing?" she changed the topic back to what I wanted to talk about.

"He just woke up this morning. He's going to be okay and so am I."

"Good to hear, sweetie. What ya doin' now?"

"Well, am going to take an extensive bubble bath and then I'll head to the hospital again to see Mac and tell him the good news."

"Aw… I envy your bubble bath…" Lisa said with a jealous voice.

"Sorry… Got a busy day?"

"Actually, I just started and it's going to be a very busy day. But I'll take the bubble bath tonight when I'll be home."

"Good way to relax after a hard day."

"Yes. You must know it better than I do. Sometimes your job sounds much harder than mine…"

"Yeah, I feel the same when you tell me about what you're doing. Didn't know if I could do that."

"Trust me Stella, you could. You're a crime scene investigator, so you're just as curious as I am. You would do the job as good as I do. Well as I hope I do."

"You do a great job, hon."

"Thank you. Well… sorry, I would love to talk to you longer, but I gotta run now. Talk to you later?" Lisa said with a sad tone.

"Sure. Whenever you have time." I said and then we finished our conversation. I placed my cell phone on the shelf next to my fresh clothes and then started to undress and took my relaxing bubble bath, falling into a slight slumber as I relaxed in the tub.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Nearly an hour later I suddenly wake up from my slumber and realized that I spent much more time in the tub than I first wanted to. The bubbles were long gone and the water almost cold. Shiver bumps covered my arms after I realized the cold feeling, so I reached for a towel and got out of the tub, dried myself and then dressed. Looking at the clock on my cell phone I was surprised. It was almost 2 pm. Time to go back to Mac and see how he was doing. As I wander into my kitchen to prepare myself something to eat first, I somehow picture Mac leaning against the counter, smiling at me coming in, but the image quickly faded.

"Oh Mac…" I whispered in misery, as I already missed him around me. "And I didn't even tell him…"

My fridge of course was empty, since I wasn't home in a long time, but I found a frozen TV dinner in my fridge. Not quite a proper and healthy meal, but it was better than nothing.

After I finished my meal I headed back to the hospital. Softly I knocked on his room's door and then opened it. I wasn't really surprised as I found him asleep, so I sneaked to the chair I've been sitting on the past 2 days, but didn't sit down. I watched him for a few minutes before I hear his still a bit hoarse voice.

"You smell good, Stella." He said and then opened his eyes to look up at me with a shy smile.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked him surprised.

"Felt it and… recognized the scent."

"Wow."

"Are you impressed?"

"Yes I am." I answered and smiled at him. "And thanks for the compliment. How're you feeling?"

"Better. Much better, but still tired. Dr. Hendricks came by and freed me of my IV tube and all that stuff I don't need anymore, just leaving the heart monitor for another day. Just in case." Mac said. I noticed that he didn't pause in between his sentences anymore and his voice didn't sound as croaky as earlier.

"Glad to hear that. What about the fever?"

"Still a bit higher temperature than normal, but I got some more antibiotics and Doc says it'll be gone soon. Now, how was your small talk with that Patos guy?" Mac changed the topic.

"Believe me or not… he confessed." I answered his question and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Just like that?"

"No, after he realized we have him. Still he believes he'll get is revenge."

"Maybe it's not over yet, Stella."

"Who else should do it for him? His girlfriend?"

"Why not? Stella you know that those people don't give up that easily and maybe they've worked together for a long time…"

"Mac…" I started but he raised his hand, causing me to stop my speech.

"Stella, I just want you to be careful, till we can be sure that it's over."

"I know. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What did you do today?"

"I listened to my best friend and took some time for myself. I had a date." I smiled playfully.

"A date?" He asked surprised and somehow disappointed and his expression suddenly was very serious.

"Yes, a date…" I said, hardly trying to hide my mischievous grin.

"With?"

"My tub." I blurt out and started to laugh as I saw his perplexed expression.

"Oh…" he offered and couldn't help it but join me laughing and the room was now filled with joyful laughter for the first time in days. It felt good to hear him laugh again after all those scaring and fear filled hours I spent at his bedside.

"Stella Bonasera, you're one evil woman, you know that?" he asked with a playful smile.

"Yes, I know." I said. "So… What did you do while I wasn't here?"

"Well… had some time to relax and get some sleep… My mother was here, too. She kinda talked some sense into my brain and says she wants to meet you again."

"She will." I smiled.

* * *

_So this was a lighter chapter again. After all the tension of the chappies before they could use some happy moments, right? :) _

_I'm sorry... I know you guys wanted to see Millie here, but I just couldn't figure out how to do it right here, but I promise (!) you will see Millie again! :) _

_So... I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think, okay? _

_**blackrose538**_


	28. Memories and What If's

_Hey everyone! Finally I'm updating this story again! I know it's been a while but I just didn't get anything done lately so yeah... hope you don't kill me now... ;-)_

_So... reviews have dropped since the new season started, which is kinda sad... I was waiting for reviews for this one and for Undercover Romance but lately it seems lots of readers don't want to continue... so anyways... THANKS to those of you who keeps reading ind reviewing! You guys really rock! And remember... it's your reviews that keeps my stories going!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter twenty eight: Memories and 'What Ifs' **

An hour after that little banter I was sitting at his bedside, my elbows rested on the edge of his bed and my head rested on my hands. Mac had fallen asleep about half an hour ago and I replaying our last conversation over and over again. I was now wondering if Mac had been jealous when I teased him with my 'date with the tub'. Was he really jealous? I mean if he was in love with me, as his mother had told me, he might have been, but would he really show it just like that? I didn't dare to call him on his questions, because I didn't want to force him into something and I also didn't want to destroy the light moment we had. But maybe I should have? _Oh damn it Stella, stop it already! He loves you, just as you love him. Get that into your thick head! _My brain scolded and I just shook my head and closed my eyes for a few seconds before I thought of the good times and bad time we shared.

Actually I was remembering the time before and after Mac had followed me to Greece to… well, to make sure I was going to be okay. Remembering the fight we had before I flew to Greece to get things cleared up, I quickly thought of the time I shared with Mac, far away from home. Actually I had been surprised that he followed me, but after all that happened during my time there, I was glad he did. And I'll never forget his heartfelt confession, when he told me he cared about me. Never will I forget how he looked at me when he said that. So much love and friendship in his blue eyes and yet so worried about my well being. Despite all the fights we had, we still were best friends and since the day he was shot by Patos I realized how much I actually needed him in my life. I didn't know how I could go on without him. How would I survive?

I remembered the moment we shared in his kitchen before Don called us to the third crime scene of that killer. I remembered the love that sparkled in Mac's eyes and the tenderness he was treating me with. I also remember the warm feeling that ran through my body as we stood inches away, eyes locked, searching for the right thing to do. I closed my eyes and I could smell the soft scent of his cologne and feel the feeling of his strong arm wrapped around my waist. My lips automatically curled into a smile as I remembered that he was the one wanting to take the next step, wanting to kiss me, but the image of us nearly kissing faded by someone softly calling my name. My eyes snapped opened and I sat up straight in my chair, looking at Mac who was now looking at me with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"Love that smile on you." He said, smiling shyly. "What were you thinking of?"

"Memories." I replied. "Memories of just the two of us."

"Must have been good ones referring to that smile."

"Actually… yes. But there are many good memories of you and me."

"True…" he said quietly and looked away.

"What is it, Mac?" I quickly called him on that gesture.

"Just thinking of…" he started but then there was a knock on the door and Dr. Hendricks entered the room. Inside I cursed him for his bad timing.

"Oh Ms. Bonasera, you're back?" he asked as he saw me sitting next to Mac's bed again.

"Yeah. Finished my interrogation." I replied and watched him as he checked on Mac again.

"Do you feel like eating Mr. Taylor?" he asked Mac.

"Do I have a choice? I think I could need some food." Mac answered with a smile.

"Yeah, you don't really have a choice. Any pain left?"

"No."

"Good, the nurse will come with dinner in a few minutes. Fever's now gone so you'll be just fine. I'm very satisfied with you Mr. Taylor." Dr. Hendricks smiled.

"Glad to hear that." Mac stated.

"You're lucky to have a great woman like Ms. Bonasera at your site. Seems you two have an invisible bond."

"That we do." Mac stated and looked at me with a soft smile, his face slightly flushing.

"Well, I'll be coming back tomorrow and I'll send a nurse with some supper for you. Do you want something, too, Ms. Bonasera?" he asked me, but I shook my head. I had some late lunch before I came here and I wasn't really hungry. Dr. Hendricks nodded and left the room, leaving Mac and me alone, wondering how he'd know all that about us without knowing us.

"Did you tell him something?" Mac wondered.

"Not a single word. He's good at observations. But that bond was obvious when I left for a few minutes and you scared me to death…" I said.

"I'm sorry… Can't really offer you something else…"

"It's okay, Mac. You're alive and awake and that's all that matters for me."

"Nice confession."

"Yeah, a confession that I care about you, but believe I confessed much more…" I stopped, before I ran into my own misery, but it was too late.

"I know." He nearly whispered.

WHAT! He knew? What did he knew? Could he remember that I said I loved him? How much did he really know? _Oh Stella… you're seriously in trouble now…_

"Y…you know? What do you know?" I dared to ask.

"Why so scared, Stella?"

"I'm not scared, Mac, just… surprised."

"Will you answer a question for me?" he asked a bit too shy.

"Sure."

"Did you mean what you said then? Honestly?"

"Yes I did."

"Good."

"Mac?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking now.

"Just thinking, Stell."

"Yeah, I can see that. Care to share?"

"Stella, don't be mad now or get me wrong, but… honestly I would like to tell ya, but… just not here. Okay?" he said and I knew he was pulling back once more, but why? I knew it was pointless to argue with him and honestly I didn't want to argue with him, so I just dropped the topic.

"I'm not mad, don't worry." I said with a smile just as another knock was heard and the nurse came with supper for Mac. What if he would pull back again? What if he didn't love me? What if…

* * *

_Alright... I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think! **I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!**_

**_A/N: _**_I also have a new poll on my profile so to all of you who haven't voted yet... **PLEASE DO!**_

_**Have a great Sunday everyone! blackrose538**_


	29. Something You Can't Hide

_Alright, here we go with chapter number 29 :) _

_**A/N: **I just want to let you know that from now on updates and new stories will take longer, because I started my distance studies and have a lot of work to do, so I hope you'll understand that I won't have much time to write or post any updates or new stories. _

_Enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter twenty nine: Something You Can't Hide**

The rest of the week passed quite fast. Dr. Hendricks had insisted that Mac would stay one and a half week instead of just one, just to make sure he got some solid rest. Neither of us talked about what I said to him and what I wanted him to tell me. Inside it was driving me crazy to know that he knew what I told him, but not knowing what he thought now. He said he wanted to share his thoughts, but not there, at the hospital, so… why not?

I figured it was the best not to start that topic again until he would be home again in a more private setting. I had also talked to Millie about it and she also said it was best not to argue with him and not to press any further. She knew his son needed some time to think about everything and she also knew that he was a very private man. So I spent my time with him and Millie taking walks in the small hospital park, when the weather allowed it, or I would just tell him what he missed at work. Otherwise I just talked about happy things to lighten the mood.

Now it was Wednesday and Mac was released from hospital. The team and Don had insisted that I took the day off, so I could pick him up and spend the first day in "freedom", how Don had called it, with him. Honestly I didn't want to do anything else, since I knew that Millie would be there to say goodbye. She said she was going back home to Chicago now, after she spend one and a half week in New York. As I arrived at the hospital and opened the door to Mac's room, Millie was already there. Mac sat on the edge of his bed and she sat on the chair, where I used to sit whenever I spent my time at his bedside. Both were looking at me as I walked up to them, Millie smiling happily at me and Mac had a smile that was happy but also loving. I haven't had the chance, or better the courage to tell him how I really felt about him, but somehow things were changed between us. Mac was a bit quieter around me than he usually was, but I figured that the hospital wasn't really the right place to call him on that. So I decided to wait till we were back at his apartment, in a private and secure setting.

"Morning Millie." I greeted Mac's mother first. Both of them were now standing before me. Mac's mother gave me a friendly, yet motherly hug and I didn't mind because I really came to like her during the time she was in New York.

"Mac." I also greeted him and he, too, as usual hugged me, holding me close to him a few more minutes than normal.

"So… take good care of my son, Stella, will you?" Millie asked.

"Always." I answered.

"So… I have to call you nurse Stella now, huh?" Mac asked with a mischievous smile.

"Only if you want to." I said playfully. Millie just smiled knowingly as she said: "We only tease the ones we love."

Both of us, Mac and I, instantly blushed and looked down to our feet, sheepish.

"Mom… flirting with my best friend doesn't mean we're in love…" Mac said. I didn't dare to look at him, because somehow his words hurt. I knew he probably was embarrassed, but his voice was serious.

"McCanna, love is something you can't hide. You might not realize it a long time, but people around you do. And mothers know anyways." Millie said.

"Ready to go?" I asked them as I could feel Mac starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. They both agreed and we walked down to the main entrance. Millie hailed a cab and got back to her hotel to pack up her things and fly back home in the afternoon. Mac and I walked to the parking area and got into the car. The day was grey and quite cold, but luckily it didn't rain, yet.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The ride to Mac's apartment was spent in torturing silence. I didn't dare to call Mac on his statement and he didn't seem able to say something about it. Somehow it seemed as if we were both afraid of what might be the outcome. Honestly, I was afraid, but was Mac? As I knew him he probably was just as scared as I was, about whatever I actually was afraid of. Thankfully the ride to his place wasn't that long and soon we got out of the car again and walked up to his apartment building.

"Want to come in?" he asked. The first time I heard his voice since we left the hospital.

"Actually, I have to. Still need to pick up my things. Just didn't want to go here without you." I answered in truth and we both stepped into the elevator and then walked into his apartment. He closed the door behind me and made his way first into his bedroom and then he came back into the hallway where I was still standing. He stopped and looked at me with a slight frown, but in his beautiful blue eyes I could see regret.

"Want coffee or tea?" he asked me.

"Tea would be nice." I answered with a soft smile. He walked into the kitchen and I followed him. I leaned against the doorframe and watched him as he busied himself in his kitchen. My lips automatically curled into a soft smile as he turned around and looked at me. The first time since we arrived he rewarded me with a smile. He quickly finished his task and then walked up to me, stopping right in front of me. His eyes had a deeper blue now and were looking seriously.

"I'm sorry about earlier. What I said to my mother… I didn't mean to hurt you. Just didn't think about it." He said seriously.

"Yes you did think about it, Mac." I said a bit more huffy than planned.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Mac. It's not the first time you pulled back like that. And yes, I was hurt by you saying that."

"I know you were and I said I'm sorry." He defended himself.

"Why? Tell me why you always pull back after taking a step closer toward me?" I asked him, but he looked back down, his shoulders hanging.

"Why did you pull back after that damn phone rang that very fateful day?" I asked again, this time quietly and close to tears. He looked up at me and his eyes were sad.

"I… I was afraid of crossing the line." He finally admitted.

"Don't you think I am scared, too? I am just as afraid of being hurt again as you are, but if you always pull back after trying to take the next step, you'll never know if you could have been happy again."

His blue eyes locked with mine as he took a step closer to me, but he didn't say a single word.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think! What will happen next? Will they finally admit their feelings? What do you think?_

_ only 3 more chapter to go from now on... hope you're still interested..._

_ **Have a great week! blackrose538**_


	30. Only You

_Sorry if this is kinda fast, since I updated "Undercover Romance" yesterday... but I just had to post that chapter today. _

_

* * *

_

**I want to dedicate this chapter to 2 persons this time... **

**First of all I want to dedicate this chapter to: Andorian Ice Princess-AIP for the help with the last scene of the chapter (sorry, don't want to give too much away, now.) THANK YOU for that, my friend! :)**

**And the second person I want to dedicate this chapter to would be my grandfather... **

**he died in December 2008 and it would be his birthday today. I know he can't read that, but in honor and good memory of him I think he deserves that I post this chapter today and dedicate it to him, just to say, I didn't forget him and I miss him. **

**R.I.P. May I never forget you and you'll always have a save place in my heart and soul!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter thirty: Only You**

Mac and I were standing in the doorway to his kitchen, our bodies 2 steps away from each other. His eyes were searching mine. Searching for the answer to a question he didn't dare to ask. Neither of us dared to move or look away. We just stood there, frozen in place and time and looked at each other, trying to find the answer to the same question. "Does the other one…?" Actually it felt good to just stand there and look into his eyes, seeing the love in them he didn't dare to show. His body might be able to hide it, but his eyes couldn't. All of a sudden he looked down to the ground.

"You know… my mother's right." He suddenly said, his gaze still on the floor and his shoulders hanging. Somehow he looked like a little boy who just did something stupid and then tells his mother that she had been right to scold him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, but I already knew what he would answer. He looked up and locked eyes with mine again.

"Love's something you can't hide." He said and now he took another step toward me, closing the gab between us and stood now inches away. The fear or questions in his eyes had gone and now he was looking at me way differently. I knew he got the answer he needed and his next actions told me that I was totally right.

Mac placed his hand on my cheek and wrapped the other one around my waist, actions which caused me to wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes for a few seconds. Carefully, as if he feared to hurt me, his fingers slid along my yaw and came to rest under my chin. I prayed that this time the damn phones would remain silent. He slowly leaned in and brought my lips to his, kissing me shyly at first but as soon as he noticed I didn't pull back, he became more confident and passionate.

After a few seconds, which felt like minutes, we pulled apart looking at each other a bit flushed.

"And I don't want to try it any longer." He said with a shy smile.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and just pulled him close, resting my head on his shoulder, enjoying the moment and thank god that the phones remained silent. I knew that for him acting on his feelings wasn't that easy.

"I love you Mac." Was all I could say.

"I love you, too, Stella and it's way about time that I told you."

Instead of saying something else I brought his lips back to mine, devouring them with much more love and passion than before and by the time we pulled back again, we were quite out of breath, but I was happy. Looking into his now bright blue eyes told me that he was just as happy as I was. It felt good to be the one that made him happy again. For the first time since he woke up in the hospital his eyes were full of love and care.

"You know, when I offered you to live here I never thought it would end like that. I think you living here with me and spending so much time with me made me realize how much I actually cared about you."

"I think I always loved you, Mac. It's true, love is something you can't hide. People around us always knew we were in love even before we realized it."

Mac let go of me and turned around to get the tea for me and his coffee and then we walked into his living room, sitting down on the couch together. We sat there for some time enjoying the moment of quietness, neither of us saying another word. Mac had put his arm around me and I had rested my head on his shoulder. It truly felt good to have him close to me and just enjoy the presence of the other one without saying anything. After a few more minutes of silence and comfort Mac placed a soft kiss on top of my head.

"You know, you're the first woman that ever stepped into that apartment since I am living here." He said quietly. I looked up to him, not daring to say something.

"And you'll be the only one now." He added.

"So it'll be only me in that apartment?" I asked.

"Only you, Stella. The only woman in this apartment and the only woman in my life."

"Am glad to hear that. And besides Don you were the only man in my apartment."

"I know. What about men in your life?" he acted hurt.

"Mmm… let me think… men in my life…" I teased him a bit. "The only one who comes to my mind is you."

"Didn't know you can be such an evil woman." He teased and then smiled.

"Oh… I can be MUCH more evil… but I bet you would like it." I said playfully.

"I bet I would." He said and kissed me, hungrily tasting my lips. As I start to gently play with the buttons of his dark blue dress shirt he slightly pulled back, looking into my eyes, searching for the answer of the unspoken question, that was hidden in his eyes. I nodded my head slightly and he continued his mission of devouring my mouth, his hands working on removing my shirt. With growing desire he freed my upper half of its clothing, just I did with him. Both of us offered moans of delight as we continue our mission of undressing the other one to create a new union. Because of the lack of space at his couch he pulled me on top.

"I need you…" he whispered into my ear as I was nibbling on his neck. He brought my lips back to his.

"I need you, too, Mac…" I said and moved into position, allowing him the much needed sexual release. A new and amazing union now created by two lovers who finally found the courage to act on their feelings.

"You were and are amazing." I said out of breath as I came to rest on his sweaty chest, his arms holding me captive on him.

"Only because of you. But you weren't that bad yourself, beautiful." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Hope I didn't hurt you…"

"No, you didn't. And I love this couch already."

"Hope not more than you love me." He teased with a grin.

"You're the only one I love** that **way."

"For me it's only you, I'll love..." He said and I leaned in and silenced him with a loving kiss.

* * *

_I know this looks kinda rushed, but it was just the heat of the moment and I just had to end this chapter like it and let them finally be together... I hope this is in character and it's okay for you guys..._

_Let me know what you think and STAY TUNED for more!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Have a great Sunday!_

**_blackrose538_**


	31. It's Not Over Yet

_Okay, so before I am off to start my studies I just wanted to update this story and wish you all a great start into the new week! Hope you all had a "Happy Halloween" yesterday :) _

_Alright, so I don't have much to say today... so... ENJOY! I hope you like it :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter thirty one: It's Not Over Yet**

A few days later I was on my way to Mac's apartment after I finished the night shift. Sinclair had insisted that Mac would stay at home for at least another week, before he was allowed to come back to work and do some paperwork. Of course Mac wasn't happy that he had to stay at home and do nothing, but after I promised I would bring some files with me when I came to see him, he was satisfied and agreed.

Things between me and Mac had worked out quite well so far. I was happy that I finally told him that I loved him. I mean, properly and I was also happy that things between us were now cleared up and we both wanted the same. Being together, trying out very best to make it work. Mac had also asked me out for a date on Friday, which was in a few days. He didn't say were we would go to, but he said it would involve some dancing, so I was now already thinking of what I could wear.

I parked the car in one of the smaller side streets near Mac's apartment and, grabbed my things and got out of the car. I locked the doors and turned around to walk back to Mac's apartment building, but am stopped by a woman, standing in front of me, pointing a gun toward me. I just stood frozen in time and space, not really having a chance to do anything, so I remained calm and silent and looked at the strange woman, who was threatening me.

"Don't make a move without me wanting it or you'll be dead." She said with a slight Greek accent.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"You. I'll finish what my husband started."

"Pardon?"

"Costas Patos. Does that name ring a bell?"

"Yes it does. You know you…"

"Shut up, drop those things and move your ass over to the van!" she shouted and pointed towards a black van standing nearby. I had no other choice but to do as she told me, hoping I would get a chance to send a message to someone. So I dropped the things I had in my hands on the ground and walked over to the van, the woman, seemingly Mrs. Patos, walking behind me, the muzzle of the gun pressed against my back. At the back door we stopped and she ordered for me to open the door and climb inside. Once I was inside she slammed the doors shut and locked them. The moment the doors were shut I was surrounded with darkness. I was lucky. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Luckily I had a signal and was able to send a text message. The first helpful person who came to my mind was Adam. Of course I wanted to send a message to Mac first, but sending it directly to Adam would help me much faster.

"_Adam, trace my cell, call Mac, or anyone. Patos' wife has me. Need help, ASAP! Stella."_

Now I prayed that he would get the message and that they would find me, thanking god that she was so stupid to not take my cell phone.

**xXxXxXxXx**

After what I thought would be half an hour the van stopped and I heard the door in the front open and then shut again. A few seconds later the door of truck was opened by Mrs. Patos. She pointed the gun at me again.

"Get out." She ordered.

I got out of the van and carefully looked around. The van stood near a small and shabby-looking bungalow somewhere in the suburban area of New York. My female kidnapper held the muzzle of the gun pressed against my back and forced me to walk into the building. It was quite dark inside, only the small splits between the dirty curtains in front of the windows led some light inside the small room Mrs. Patos' guided me to. It looked like it used to be a living room, but besides a small table with an old small TV and an old mattress in front of it, the room was empty. I was pushed to the wall to my right. She pushed me that hard that I nearly lost my balance as I stumbled forward.

"Sit down there and lean your back against the wall. And don't you dare making a single noise or try to escape. I'll shoot you without hesitation. Got that?" Mrs. Patos said warningly. Knowing that Adam would probably be tracking my cell now and help would arrive every second now I was clever enough to comply. So I sat down on the ground and leaned my back against the wall, my lips closed to silence. In my thoughts I was begging for help to arrive soon. I didn't know what that woman had in mind for me and to be honest I wasn't very curious about it.

I sat on the ground for a few minutes when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked up to see that Mrs. Patos, who had turned the TV on, was sitting in front of it, her back to me. Quietly, not daring to take my gaze from her, I managed to get the phone out of my pocket. I quickly looked down at the display and saw that Mac sent me a message. Probably he was worried about me, as I promised to come over to see him after my shift. I opened the message to read, quickly glancing at my kidnapper to see she was still concentrated on the TV.

"_Help is on the way. Hold on! Mac."_

So he knew what happened. I knew they would call him and knowing his stubbornness I knew that he would be going with them to rescue me. Of course he would, but could I really blame him? Could I really tell him otherwise? No, because inside I wanted him to come. I wanted him to be at my side, being my hero. The hero he always said he wasn't. I quickly deleted the message, but as I looked up again, I looked into the muzzle of the gun and stopped my actions, frozen.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked and kicked my cell phone out of my hands. It took all my strength not to cry in pain. My other left hand moved to my right wrist, pressing against it to ease the pain, but it didn't really work.

"One more action like that and I swear…" she stopped her sentence and a second later I heard the door being kicked in. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me onto my feet, turning me towards the door, her gun pressed against my temple. Just as she did that a few officer from the squat team came rushing into the room yelling "NYPD". They were followed by Danny and Flack. The officer stepped aside, their guns aimed at us, Flack and Danny now standing in front of me and Mrs. Patos.

"Drop the gun!" Flack shouted.

* * *

_So... Sorry if this seemed rushed... but I didn't want to extent the story too much... One more chapter to go... I hope you liked it! Just leave me a small note and tell me what you think, okay? An please go and vote my poll, if you haven't done it already. I really want your opinion!_

**_Have a great week everybody! _**

**_blackrose538_**


	32. Final Relief

__

Okay everyone... here we go... the FINAL chapter of this story... You know, I'm kinda sad that it ends now, because I really enjoyed reading all your kind and lovely reviews and it's the best kind of reward I can imagine getting for my stories! **345** Reviews and still counting! WOW! **A HUGE THANK YOU **to those who ever reviewed this story, even if it was just once or twice, because every review counts and makes me smile!

**Special thanks to: ****Andorian Ice Princess-AIP; Alexis93; Fourteen Lights; shineleia; Totorsg; Catulicious; MARNIC; Reannederful; rocksmacked; Stardust585; csi-ncis; csi kane; SMacked-FLangell-DLBound; Wildweasel; StellaBonaseraTaylor (SBT); poet11 **Thanks to you for always coming back and for always read and review this story so faithfully! It really means the world to me! **THANK YOU!**

**_Enough from me. Now go and enjoy the last chapter. I hope you all will like it!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter thirty two: Final Relief**

"Get outta here or she dies!" Mrs. Patos shouted back and tightened her grip around my waist. I looked at Danny then at Mac and finally at Don. I locked eyes with him, my eyes holding an unspoken question. I knew they if they would raise their guns she would pull the trigger. The only way they could rescue me was if I would free myself. Luckily she wasn't pressing my arms against my body, so I could at least use them for some help. But I had to get the agreement of my co-workers. Danny didn't let us out of his sight.

"Come on, drop the gun and no one gets hurt. Make this easy for you." He tried.

"Shut the hell up! Get outta here or I'll kill her!"

From the corner of my eyes I noticed that the two officer from the squat were carefully moving away from the Don and Danny. Their plan was to get behind us, so that if I would manage to get free they could make sure she didn't get me again. I still had my eyes on Don who exchanged a quick glance with Mac and then with Danny, both nodding their head barely visible.

"C'mon. Don't make harder than it is. Drop the gun." Danny said again, letting his gun sink, Flack mirroring his actions. Mrs. Patos made no move. Finally Don nodded barely visible. That was the sign I had been waiting for. The officer were now gone from my sight. Suddenly I rammed my elbows into her sides with as much force as I could. Her grip around me lessened and she slightly convulsed with pain. While she slightly bend forward she let the arm with the gun sink and as fast as I had rammed my elbows into her sides my arm crashed against hers, causing the gun to fall to the ground. She let go of my waist but then moved her other arm around my neck and pulled me close to her. Her breathing was fast and I knew she must have had a lot of pain, but she didn't want to give up. Her left arm wrapped around my chest as she continued to press her arm around my neck, causing me to gasp for air. No one expected her to be that willing to kill me. They stood frozen, trying to figure out what to do. Mac didn't say anything and even yet he didn't say a word, but looking at him I saw the fear for me in his eyes, but I also saw that he was thinking about how he could help me. I felt my strength slightly subsiding as it was hard for me to breathe.

"Let her go, Mrs. Patos! You have no chance. Let her go and you won't get hurt." Danny said calmly, his gun now aimed at us again.

"I give a damn on that!" she shouted back, her arm still tightly pressed around my neck, my strength subsiding further. I had no other choice. She would strangle me to death if I didn't try another way to free myself from her. I acted like I would pass out and let myself fall to my knees, pulling her with me to the ground. I heard Mac calling my name. She let go of me. Gasping for air I noticed that the two officer hurried to her, grabbed her arms and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Stella! You okay?" Danny and Flack asked as they hurry toward me. I looked up and saw Mac hurrying over to us. I looked at Danny and Don and nodded my head. Mac kneeled down beside me, wrapping his right arm around my shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

I looked up into his worried blue eyes, my heart racing and my breath still fast. A single tear escaped from my eyes as I nodded my head and he pulled me close to him. Danny and Don already gone, letting us some privacy. Mac placed a soft kiss on top of my head as I leaned my head against his shoulder, trying to calm down.

"Ready to go?" Mac asked after a few minutes and pulled away, nodding slightly before I took his hand and let him help me getting onto my feet.

"Adam called you, right?" I asked quietly and looked at him as we stood next to Flacks cruiser.

"Danny did. Am glad you sent a message to Adam." Mac answered truthfully.

"Am glad I could. I don't know what she had planned for me and honestly I don't wanna know… I'm just glad it's over now."

"So, you two ready to head home?" Flack asked as he appeared next to us. We nodded and he said he would take us to Mac's apartment, without any detours. We happily agreed to that.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It was already dark outside. Mac and I sat at the small table in his kitchen, finishing our Chinese food, we had ordered in after we arrived. Both of us were lost in our thoughts and a comfortable silence had settled between us. I was thinking about the last month's events. First the death of Harris, then the break in into my apartment and that Patos' guy cuffing me to my bed. I can still see Mac's slightly amused expression as he saw me like that. After the other two victims dies Mac had been shot and nearly died. That thought let a cold shiver running down my spine. Luckily he was going to be back on track, soon and he survived. Patos' wife kidnapping me to kill me was something I didn't expect. I was truly happy that it was over now.

I looked up and noticed that Mac was watching me now. His blue eyes looked at me with love and concern. I was more than happy that we took that step toward each other and face the future together. I rewarded him with a happy smile and the concern in his eyes was gone quickly.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, was just… lost in thoughts." I tell him with a smile.  
"Yeah, me too. So… what are we going to do now? Will you stay?"

"I don't want to be anywhere else but at your side right now."

"Good." He smiled, got up and started to do the clean up. Since we didn't use much, I couldn't really help him, so I just sat there and watched him. As he finished his task I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck, causing his sensitive skin to cover with shiver bumps. He twisted himself around in my grabs, wrapped his arms around my waist and started to hungrily devour my mouth. I pushed my index finger through the gab between the buttons of his dark blue dress shirt and gently dragged him forward till we were standing in front of his bed, my fingers now working to unbutton his shirt as he was trying to remove my shirt, our lips locked. As soon as we only had our underwear left on I turned my back to his bed, my finger now tugging on the waistband of his black boxers, I let myself fall onto his bed, pulling him down with me, so that he was now on top of me, both of us offering moans of delight as we continued our mission.

"Make love to me, Mac…" I whispered into his ear.

"With pleasure." He replied.

Once we finished our union two hearts were racing together as one, the air of the bedroom filled with love and delight as Mac tasted my lips once again, before he rolled onto his back, pulling me close to him, my head rested on his chest as I listened to his heart beating in his chest. He pulled the covers over us and held me close to him, gently caressing the skin on my back with his fingertips, the presence of the other assuring us that we would from now on face our future together. A future filled with happiness and tension, arguments and make up sessions and new amazing adventures.

As soon as I closed my eyes and drifted into the dark realm of sleep I knew that tomorrow would come, but this time I won't wake up and face it all alone. This time I would face it together with an amazing man at my side; a man that I love more than anything.

_**~ The End ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, so what do you think? PLEASE Leave me one final review, okay? **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

_** A/N: **I closed the poll, concerning your wishes for a sequel and I am quite satisfied with the outcome. I won't say anything about it here, but if you want to know which story will be continued first, you are more than welcome to go and visit my profile page and have a look! :) **THANKS** to everyone who voted!_

___ **Have a great week everyone! For me it means a lot of work ahead! And don't forget to review, please? **_

**____blackrose538**


End file.
